Conceivable Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND2. Katie thought her duty as the Angel was over, and she could live in peace with her family, but she was wrong. A new enemy arrives and threatens to take Katie's powers! A dear friend is lost. A warning of rape.
1. Tickle Wars

**AN: Here it is! Part 2 of the New Destiny Saga! All my loyal fans will like this, I'm sure. It's a bit different from my first, but then why make the sequel a carbon copy of the original? Read and review!**

**DBZ 5:**

**A Conceivable Destiny**

**Part 2 of the New Destiny Saga**

**Foreword:**

**So, read my last story if you want to know what's going on. If you don't you just might go mad.**

**3rd P.O.V. means 3rd person point of view.**

**1st P.O.V. means 1st person point of view, and that'll always be me!**

**Any other views will be 3rd P.O.V. with a name next to it, starting in chapter 10.**

**Prologue:**

**Life isn't what it seems. I've realized that, sitting here watching my family, how different it could have been. That's thanks to my recent adventure.**

**I thought my time as the Angel was. I killed Roxx and saved reality. It never occurred to me that someone would come after me for my power. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**I've lost friends, and there's one I can't get back. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Just read the story, and it will make sense.**

**Chapter 1: Tickle Wars**

**I was sitting in the yard of Capsule Corporation at one of Bulma's parties. I'm beginning to think she makes up reasons just so she could throw a party, but this time there was a good reason. It was the 30th anniversary of the day I arrived here in this dimension. Or I guess the day I returned.**

**Nothing big has happened since the birth of Andy, now 7. Kanji's now 10, and I'm 45. I've gone to HFIL to spar with Cell a few times, but that's it. Peace had filled the galaxy once more, but I kept training anyway. I have even discovered that my Angel Sayjin powers can vary. That first time I transformed I had all of the elements at my disposal, but I could single out an element and transform into a likeness of it as well. That was years ago, though, after I gained complete control over all variations of Angel Sayjin I decided that I should train level with the others to improve my skills, not my strength.**

**But now I was just me, sitting in the cool grass, watching all my friends and family hanging out. Mirai and I had moved into Capsule Corp, since it was cheaper, bigger, and more logical to live closer to all the others. Dressed in my Capsule Corp. tank top and blue-jean shorts, I thought back to the times before I came here, back when I believed DBZ was only a show. Those days were simpler, but if I had stayed there I'd be dead, along with that entire dimension. Somedays I still can't see why I was the one chosen to become the Angel.**

**So Kanji, Andy, and Goku were playing together in the yard while the rest of the old gang talked. Krillen was here, along with 18, Marron, and even 17. Tien and Choazu were here, and so were the Ox-king and master Roshi, Goten and his new girlfriend, and Gohan and his family. Even Trunks has a girlfriend now, but don't tell anyone. He's embarrassed a little, but he and Pan make a cute couple. I guess he's afraid of what Vegeta would think of him going steady with Goku's granddaughter. I used to be that way with Mirai No Trunks, too. But Vegeta was still kind of evil then, not like now. Everyone in the Z Senshi was here except Dende, he is the Kami, after all. But like so many of the other celebrations I had attended, I was off to the side watching everybody else enjoy themselves.**

"**Happy anniversary, Angel." Mirai said as he came over with two large plates of food and sat down. One of the plates was for me, and Angel was my nickname since I became the Angel Sayjin 10 years ago.**

"**They all look so happy." I said, not really intending to say it out loud.**

"**Who does?" Mirai asked as he stuffed a hotdog into his mouth.**

"**Every one. Look at them all. Goku is playing with the kids, Bulma and Chi-chi are laughing, and I even saw a smile on Vegeta's face today."**

"**Is that so bad?" he asked.**

"**No, it's wonderful. But something I learned a long time ago was that here, nothing remains peaceful for long."**

"**It's been ten years since you defeated Roxx. And that was the battle to end all battles, remember?"**

"**They said that about Buu as well, but yeah, you're right, as usual. I need to relax, this party is for me, after all."**

"**Katie, something has been bothering me lately."**

"**What is it, Mirai?"**

"**Why do you love me?"**

"**Mirai, we've been married for fifteen years, why would you ask me that now?" at his question I remembered asking him the same thing after I defeated the Majin hold in myself.**

"**I guess I didn't explain it clearly enough. What I mean is, why me and not my younger self?"**

"**Because he isn't you, and he's too young for me, anyway."**

"**Sayjins age slower though, so that really wouldn't matter, right?"**

"**For Kami's sake, I changed his diapers!" I said, causing Mirai to blush a little. I laughed, but Mirai wouldn't drop it.**

"**We're the exact same. We have the same parents, the same DNA. We're both Trunks."**

"**He is Trunks Briefs, you are Mirai No Trunks Briefs. There is a _big_ difference."**

"**Well, I can't see any."**

"**That's because it can't be seen. Our memories are what define who we are. Our memories give us our character and our soul. Without our memories we're only flesh and bone. You experienced things he didn't, and he experienced things you didn't. Those memories made you who you are. You are the one I loved before I knew you were real."**

"**My memories, huh? You better write that one down."**

"**Maybe I will one day. Right now, I'm going to play with my kids."**

**So I got up and started playing tag with my kids and Goku, having fun and eating a lot, as all Sayjins do.**

"**Mama, grandpa showed me how to make a Gatlik Gun yesterday!" Kanji said.**

"**That's good, too." I said with a laugh. I remembered it was so hard for me to learn the infamous attack, and now my son got it in a day.**

"**When I grow up, I'm gonna be a fighter like grandpa!" Kanji said.**

"**Me too!" Andy added.**

"**Oh you are, are you? Well, then I guess I should give you two a lesson. Tickle Battle!" I ran at them and they screamed happily as I tried to catch them to tickle them.**

"**Oh no, they're getting away! Goku, help me get those two!"**

"**You better watch out, because I tickle the best!" Goku said as he turned from the table toward the kids. He had a hotdog hanging out of his mouth as we both started chasing the kids.**

**So for a few minutes all that happened was a chase, but then I caught Kanji and started tickling him. Andy ran over and began to tickle me, and then Kanji and Goku started tickling me as well.**

"**Stop! Stop! I can't… breathe!" I was laughing so hard my sides began to hurt.**

"**Who's the best fighter in the galaxy!" Goku cried out.**

"**I won't say it!" I said through the laughs.**

"**Say it!" Goku urged.**

"**No!" I cried.**

"**Say it, mama!" Andy screamed happily.**

"**All _right_! Goku is the best fighter in the galaxy!" I cried. They stopped tickling me and I finally got in a deep breath.**

"**Yeah! I'm the best!" Goku cheered.**

"**I only said that so you'd stop tickling me." I said as I got up, brushing dirt off and still laughing.**

"**Yeah, but I still beat you." Goku said.**

"**Hey, Kanji, Andy, why don't you go tickle your grandpa?"**

"**Let's go get him!" Kanji said as they ran off toward Vegeta.**

"**Are you sure that's safe?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah, he loves his grandkids. And besides, he'll be helpless once they get hold of him."**

"**Well, I have to see this. Are you coming?" Goku asked.**

"**No, I've seen it 5 times before. It gets kind of boring after a few times."**

"**Okay, bye!" then Goku ran off in the direction Kanji and Andy went in. A moment later I heard Vegeta laughing and yelling from tickles and Goku laughing at Vegeta.**

"**What's all that noise?" Piccolo asked as he stared off toward Goku's direction. A Namekian's hearing is really good, better than a Sayjin's.**

"**My kids are torturing Vegeta and Goku thinks its funny." I said, still silly from the tickles. Piccolo smirked and nodded in acknowledgement as I went back to one of the tables to sit and drink some lemonade.**

"**How are you liking the party?" Bulma asked from across the table. From here, we could see Kanji and Andy tickling Vegeta as Goku was rolling with laughter.**

"**Its good. I love the show." I said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah. Sometimes its hard to believe that that's Vegeta, the same guy who was going to blow earth up and sell it for Frieza."**

"**The way you just stated that, it would have been impossible."**

"**Oh, right, well you know what I mean." Bulma said as she giggled at her mistake.**

"**So, what have you been working on, Bulma? You've been working hard lately."**

"**What do you mean?" Bulma said nervously.**

"**Don't give me that. I know when you're up to something."**

"**If you must know, I've been making a-" but Bulma was interrupted as an explosion shook the ground.**


	2. Shattered Peace

**Chapter 2: A Shattered Peace**

**The explosion's origin seemed to be coming from the top of one of the mountains that stood in the background of West City. Screams could be heard from the streets, and Andy and Kanji ran behind Vegeta, who was facing the mountain.**

"**What was that?" Choazu cried.**

"**It was definitely a Ki blast of some sort." Krillen said.**

"**Bulma, get the kids inside. Kakorot, Katrin, lets go."**

"**I'm going too." Mirai said as we took to the air.**

"**Mama! Papa! Be careful!"**

"**You two stay inside with your grandmother, we'll be back soon." I called as the four of us headed toward the mountain.**

"**Just like old times, huh guys?" Goku asked as we flew.**

"**Hopefully not too much so." I said grimly as I sped up.**

"**What do you think it is?" Mirai asked to no one in particular.**

"**What's left? We've already faced every kind of threat there is." I said, trying to lighten the mood I had previously set with my grim retort. No one thought it was funny.**

**So we flew in awkward silence toward the smoking hillside. When we landed it was hard to tell that there had ever been a grassy hillside, all that was left was charred trees and burned ground. We landed and searched with our Ki for any signs of life, but came up with nothing that way.**

"**Do you think it left?"**

"**No, its here. It's covering up its Ki." I said, using my SG to feel out around the area, "Come out and face us! I know you're there!" I cried.**

"**Katie!" Goku hissed.**

"**Wouldn't it be better to know now than wait for it to hurt someone? Think about it Kakorot. It wanted us to come here."**

"**No, I just wanted her, but you can stay for the show as well." A figure stepped out from behind a tree and came forward. "After all, isn't that what this is? A show?" He was taller than me, wearing a robe, so I didn't see much of his form, his skin was yellow and his two eyes were little black dots in his large sockets. His robes were made out of a fabric that looked like silk, and they were black. He was nearly bald, except for one red ponytail that came from the top of his head. Otherwise, he looked human.**

"**Only in my home dimension." I hissed. I didn't like him one bit. He was too cocky and spiteful.**

"**Yes, a pity about that." He said, sounding bored.**

"**What do you want?" I snapped.**

"**Ooh, rude much?" he asked sarcastically, "I am Drazark, a wizard from the outer reaches of the galaxy, and I'm here for you." he said, pointing right at me.**

"**I didn't ask _who_ you are, but what you want. Why do you want me?" I snapped back, though I had an idea as to what he wanted.**

"**You're the Angel Sayjin. I want your power, and I know how to get it."**

_**Bingo! Why do I always have to be right?**_

"**Well, you'll be sadly disappointed. I can't just give up my powers, the council would kill me."**

"**As compared to being killed by me?"**

"**And you really think you can kill her?" Vegeta snapped.**

"**Stay out of this, lower being." Well, you know how Vegeta is. He charged at Drazark, but he was easily smacked away. "I can fight, unlike those Majin wizards you've met in the past."**

"**How did you know about them?" Mirai asked.**

"**I have my ways."**

"**Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've kinda missed all the fighting. How strong are you, wizard?" I snapped.**

"**Stronger than that supposed Super Sayjin 3. I know, I've studied it."**

"**I don't believe that one bit!" At that, Goku jumped to SSJ3 and went to fight Drazark. I watched in worry as I saw Goku slowly start to lose the fight. Drazark landed a good hit and knocked Goku through some trees, and he landed out of SSJ3 form.**

_**I'll have to get Bulma to make that ray gun so they can become SSJ4.**_

"**I tried to warn you." Drazark said, shaking his head.**

"**Well, it seems like I'll have to face you. Its about time I got another challenge, it's been 10 years since I've had a good fight." I said. I knew that this wouldn't be as easy as it first seemed. Nothing ever is here.**

"**Please, do." Drazark replied, bowing in mock respect. I powered up, skipping SSJ, digging deep for a reason to fight.**

"**I've lived here for 30 years, and I love this world. My family is here, and I won't let you take my powers so you can ruin it!"**

**I let it all go and I became the Angel Sayjin (A-SSJ for short, though technically it isn't a SSJ form) as I first did 10 years ago.**

"**Impressive, but can you still use it?"**

"**Its like riding a bike." I charged and we began to fight. He was stronger than SSJ3, but I was way stronger than he was. I was landing blows and dodging hits faster than he could try to attack.**

"**This is impossible! How could a mortal have so much power?"**

"**I'm not a mortal, I'm an Angel. You can't beat me. Do you even know what I am?"**

"**I could ask you the same. I'm a wizard of fire, and as such I can control flames with a mere thought."**

"**Really, that's it? So did Roxx, and look where he is. I can control fire, water, all the elements, plus the element of life. I'm nearly immortal in this form. You can ask Roxx when you get to the other side!"**

**He began fighting harder, but I barely noticed. He threw a fire-Ki ball at me, and I countered with a shield of water-Ki. **

"**Come on, Katie!" Goku cried. Drazark tried again, so I lowered my shield and threw it back at him. **

"**Finish him, Katrin!" Vegeta called. I remember Vegeta telling me that as a Sayjin I should take pride in my heritage, so that's why he calls Goku and me by our Sayjin names.**

**Drazark tried again and this time I let it hit. He seemed scared when he saw no damage done. By now he was out of breath and angry.**

"**I will take your power, one way or another. At first I thought I could kill you and take it, but now I see I'll have to try something different."**

**He said some chant in a language that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. He waved his arms around and formed a ball of energy, but it didn't feel like Ki.**

"**What trick are you trying to pull, wizard? Do you think your little Ki ball is going to harm me? I can't even sense the Ki in it."**

"**This is no mere trick, girl." He smiled, reminding me of a snake and threw the ball at me. **

"**Katie, dodge it!" Mirai cried. I ignored him and let it hit, unscathed by the attack.**

"**What was that?" I said sarcastically.**

"**A spell. Black magic got me kicked off of my world, but it will bring upon your undoing." He shouted one last word in the foreign language and I felt something similar to an electric shock course through my body and mind.**

**My energy left me, and I fell to my knees. My legs felt like jelly, and my upper body felt heavy like lead.**

"**What the hell… did you do to me?" I asked as I fell onto the ground, blackness eating away at the edge of my vision. I heard laughter as I sank away into darkness.**


	3. A New Beginning

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

**I woke up in a Healing Chamber, my memories were fuzzy, and I felt strange. The liquid started draining and I felt the weight of my body after being in the chamber for a while, at least a few days.**

"**Katrin, can you hear me? I'm going to open the chamber now." I nodded to the voice. My head was throbbing, and the lights were hurting my eyes. My head was pounding so hard I was holding it with both hands. As the glass tube lifted up, and a wave of cold air hit me. Immediately a doctor handed me a towel and I covered myself. I was disoriented, and my mind was so fuzzy I could barely remember my name.**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**Okay, I guess."**

"**What's the last thing you remember?"**

"**There was an explosion and then… nothing."**

"**Well, that's all that can be expected. I should have listened to your father, you're not ready for a solo mission."**

"**No, but I will be next time." I said, barely recognizing my own voice.**

"**Yes, well, there's a human doctor who wants to do a check on you."**

"**A _human_ doctor?"**

"**Yes, she's curious to see how your body reacts after being in one of those chambers for so long." The woman who had been talking to me was older than me, dressed in armor, as it is the Sayjin way, and her hair was cut really short, like mine. She was my mother, Andorra.**

"**Mother, how long was I in the healing chamber?"**

"**Only a day."**

"**It felt longer." I said.**

"**It always does." She smiled and led me into the locker room so I could change. I went automatically to my locker and opened it. A clean set of black and green armor was there, waiting for me.**

"**I hate green."**

"**I know, but third class Sayjins have to wear green."**

"**But I'm an elite, so why the third-class armor?**

"**You're not an elite yet. You have to conquer a planet on your own first. Your cousin Raditz and Kakorot are back home now. Their team conquered the world you were sent to."**

"**I can't believe I messed up. I had it!"**

**Suddenly a pain hit my head, and an image filled my mind.**

_**A boy with purple hair, laughing with me, under a tree. He was laughing at something I had just said.**_

"**Katrin?" mother asked, worried. She has always been sentimental for a Sayjin. I shook my head clear.**

"**I'm okay, just a headache, it's gone now." _But who was that boy? Where was that place? It seemed so familiar._**

"**Well, the human doctor is in the exam room. These humans are getting to be a real pest problem. I don't know what Frieza sees in them. Soon some of our people will mix with there's and it'll be just awful."**

"**Gross, humans and Sayjins mating? I'd kill the Sayjin who berated him or her self for mating with one of those things."**

"**Well, Lord Frieza wants to speak to you. He said for you to come as soon as the human was done with you."**

"**What does he want with me?" I asked, trying to hide the fear that was building up inside. The last time I met with Frieza was disastrous.**

"**I don't know. Hopefully it isn't about the failed mission." mother said.**

"**What was it called again?" I asked.**

"**I don't remember, I only worry about finishing it off quickly."**

"**Yeah, I hear that." I finished tying up my boot and I headed toward the exam room.**

"**You'll come home for dinner, right?" mom asked.**

"**You know me, I never miss a meal!"**

**So I headed out of the locker room and went to the exam room. I passed the infantry and glanced at the baby Sayjins. They were cute, but I'm not much of a sentimental person. Attachment only leads to hurt in this cold universe. I learned that the hard way a few years ago, and Frieza was the teacher.**

**When I entered, the human female was busy writing up some papers. She turned to face me, bowing to me as all humans do when a Sayjin enters a room. The first thing I noticed about her was her blue hair. I had never seen hair such a color before.**

**All humans wear the standard Frieza uniform of armor. Most humans have yellow armor, a class under mine. But a few have green; these few show great promise in their fighting ability, but no human could ever defeat a Sayjin, no matter how strong the human could become. Humans are weak, pathetic, tail-less freaks.**

"**You must be Katrin. I'm Dr. Bulma Briefs. Please, sit on the table."**

**I did so, figuring this would be done with sooner if I cooperated.**

_**I was on a space ship with three humans, one was this doctor, the other two were short males, and in front of us was a large green planet.**_

**Another pain, and another image that I should remember but didn't.**

_**I must of hit my head.**_

"**So, Katrin, I heard you were pretty messed up when you were brought in yesterday. Tell me what happened."**

"**I don't really remember, but I know I was injured badly. I barely made it to my space ship."**

"**Well, lets thank the Kais you made it." she smiled as she took some notes.**

"**I don't believe in the Kais."**

"**Oh… well, lets move on. You have never been examined by a human doctor, have you?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, I'm going to take this-" she showed me a long, thick wire that hung around her neck, "and listen to your heart beat. A Primitive tool, but effective none the less." She put the two end pieces into her ears and the other end against my chest.**

"**And there we are, the normal Sayjin three-heartbeat." She said as she scribbled some more notes.**

"**What do you mean my that?"**

"**Well, a human heart beats twice a cycle. Sayjin hearts beat three times a cycle."**

"**Let me listen."**

"**Of course." She seemed surprised at my request, but I have always been curious for a Sayjin. She wiped off the ear-pieces and handed the device to me. I copied her and listened to my heart.**

_**Ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-bum…**_

"**Now, listen to mine." She moved the end piece to her chest.**

_**Ba -bum, ba -bum, ba-bum…**_

"**That was interesting."**

"**You're Kakorot's cousin, correct?"**

"**Yes, and Raditz, too."**

"**I thought so. You two look alike. You both act a like a little, too."**

"**How do you know Kakorot?"**

"**He conquered earth for Frieza."**

"**Oh, that's right. The human home-world."**

"**Well, I'm done now. You can go."**

**Then I left; relieved to get away from the human, but I had a strange feeling I couldn't place. Déjà vu.**

**AN: are you confused? Good! Keep reading to find out what happened! Read and review!**


	4. Affliction

**Chapter 4: Affliction**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Katie fell to the ground, falling out of A-SSJ form and back to normal. Drazark laughed.**

"**I'll be back for her powers." He cried as he fled. Vegeta took after him, but the wizard was either faster or a teleporter; he escaped. Vegeta returned mad and noticeably worried over Katie.**

"**Katie, can you hear me? Katie!" Mirai knelt down next to Katie.**

"**It's no good, son." Vegeta said to Mirai.**

"**Is she in the Sayjin hibernation again?" Goku asked.**

"**No, her Ki is too high. We better get her to the Lookout where she'll be safe from that wizard."**

"**Vegeta, you tell the others what happened. I'll get her to the Lookout." Goku said.**

"**I'll go with Vegeta. Andy and Kanji need me."**

"**Fine. I'll be at Capsule Corporation as soon as she's safely at the Lookout. There'll be a large group of people who want to be up there when they know what's happened. I guess it's a good thing they were all at the party." It was true, everyone who knew Katie or the other Z gang members was there, except for the guys in Otherworld and Dende.**

**Goku lifted Katie off the ground as Vegeta and Mirai flew off toward Capsule Corporation. She was asleep, as though nothing was wrong. Goku thought she looked more like an angel now than when she was in A-SSJ form.**

**Goku remembered the day he found Katie, that situation was very related to now. She was younger then, but she looked much the same as she did right now. She was laying in a patch of grass in the shade of a tree. Gohan, then 4, first found her, and when Goku decided to take her home for help, he noticed her tail. Right then, he knew that they had a connection.**

**As soon as he landed on the Lookout, Dende was there and ready.**

"**I saw what happened, follow me." Mr. Po-Po and Dende showed Goku to the room Katie was in before, after the Majin incident.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Goku asked as he laid her down on the bed. **

"**I don't know, Goku. I saw exactly what you saw."**

**Even before he knew Katie was his cousin, Goku knew she must be family, if only in heart. They even had a sibling rivalry ever since she arrived. She hated the _fact_ that Goku always ended up being the only one who could save the day. That didn't mean she hated Goku, though. She loved him like a brother. And 10 years ago she had her day in the sun that she had always envied about Goku. She was the only one who could save the day, and she did it alone. Goku could never do it alone, thinking back. Piccolo helped him with Raditz, Katie helped him with Ginyu, just about everyone helped with Frieza, Gohan defeated Cell, and then earth helped to stop Buu. Goku never defeated an enemy by himself, but Katie did.**

"**Mr. Po-Po, would you mind fetching some medicine?"**

"**What exactly is it you need, Dende?"**

"**Everything." Dende said. He was unsure of what could help, so having everything would be an asset.**

"**I'll get right on it, Dende." Then Mr. Po-Po left the room.**

"**Dende, watch over her, okay? I gotta go get the others."**

"**Don't take too long. I have to watch over the earth, too."**

"**I'll be back before you can say Dragonball." Then Goku teleported back to CC.**

**When Goku got to CC, everyone had been told the news. They divided up into two groups, one group went to the Lookout with Goku, and the other group went to look for Drazark. All the normal humans, Mirai, Andy, Kanji, Gohan, Pan, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Hercule were on the Lookout. The rest were in the other group, including Buu.**

"**Grandpa, why did that wizard hurt mama?" Kanji asked.**

"**Your mother is a great fighter. She saved this entire dimension once."**

"**Remember those stories your mother and I told you before you went to bed? They were all true." Mirai said.**

"**Pan, why don't you take your cousins outside to play." Videl told Pan.**

"**Andy, Kanji, lets go outside."**

"**Okay." Andy and Kanji said as they reluctantly left the small room. Goku, Vegeta, Mirai, Piccolo, and Dende remained inside with Katie while the rest of the group went outside as well.**

"**So, what do we do? How do we help her? She seems physically fine." Mirai said, sitting next to her bed on the floor, level with her. Then they all noticed her Ki fluctuate, though it settled back to normal after a moment. Vegeta thought this all looked eerily familiar as Mirai moved a piece of Katie's dark-brown hair out of her face. Vegeta often wondered why her hair wasn't black, but it wasn't an issue. Some pure blood Sayjins just had lighter-than-black hair, like his mother did. But what came to mind now was when Roxx had forced Katie to drink some of his blood. Vegeta had seen Katie do some amazing things in his day, and hopefully she could do it again. Goku was his rival, but Katie was his protégé.**

"**Drazark did something to her, using black magic. She's beaten black magic before." Vegeta said simply.**

"**Let's hope she can do it again." Piccolo said.**

"**Kami, I feel so helpless!" Mirai said as he hit the floor. He nearly broke the tiles.**

"**She'll be okay, Mirai. She _is_ the Angel Sayjin."**

"**That doesn't matter, Goku. Remember the heart virus? In my time line it killed you. Katie knows better than anyone that anything that could happen does. I should have listened to her."**

"**About what?" Goku asked.**

"**When we were at the party she was worried that something bad was going to happen soon. It wasn't the SG, she said that peace never lasts long here. And she was right."**

"**As true as that may be, we'll help her. She's done so much for us, and we have to help her now." Vegeta said.**

"**But how, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.**

"**We know a lot of people in high places. Maybe the Supreme Kai can help." Goku asked.**

"**I know someone who would help Katie, no matter what the circumstances." Mirai said grimly as he got up. "But we need help from someone in a place a little lower."**


	5. A Strange Proposal

**Chapter 5: A Strange Proposal**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I stood in waiting in front of the door to Freiza's throne room. Zarbon and Dodoria seemed to know who I was and told me to wait. I thought that was strange, but I really didn't pay much attention to that. I was nervous. Frieza doesn't normally summon Sayjins to have council with him unless the plans on torturing them.**

**Zarbon opened the door and stepped aside.**

"**Lord Frieza will see you know."**

**I bowed to him and entered Freiza's throne room. I had been in here once a few years ago, and it wasn't a pleasant memory.**

**I walked proud to Freiza's throne, and kneeled before him. Dodoria and Zarbon on either side, I felt all three of them drill their eyes into my head.**

"**I am here as you requested, Lord Frieza."**

"**Stand up tall, and let me look you over." Frieza ordered. I did so, but his tone made me nervous, though I didn't show it. You should never show weakness to anyone, especially Frieza.**

_**What does he want? Is he going to sell me?**_

**Frieza sells Sayjins to his allies as slaves commonly, as he does the Namekians and the humans, and whomever else he wants to sell, he does. And ask for experimentation, I don't really want to go into detail over that.**

"**Tell me Sayjin, who are you?"**

"**My lord, I am Katrin, daughter of Andorra and Kanji, son of Rothgar." And that's how Sayjins address who we are to Frieza. Our mother's name, then our father, then his father. Frieza is picky like that.**

"**You are related to Kakorot and Raditz, sons of Bardock, aren't you?"**

"**Yes my lord, they are my cousins." Now I was really nervous. Frieza doesn't like Bardock.**

"**How old are you?" Frieza asked.**

"**20 Sayjin years."**

"**And that is how old in human years?"**

"**I believe it is about 25 years, my lord."**

"**You believe right." Frieza stood up and began to circle around me. I felt like I was the prey caught in a corner by a large wolf.**

"**What do you think, Zarbon?"**

"**Quite a lovely specimen, my lord." **

_**Specimen?**_

"**Do you know why I have asked you here, Katrin?"**

"**No, my lord." I said, keeping my eyes down. When dealing with Frieza, you answer truthfully, quickly, and you don't make eye contact. At that moment I thought how funny it was that Frieza was so intimidating. I'm a whole head taller than he is. But it isn't size that intimidates, its power.**

"**For some time now I have been keeping an eye on your record. I have to admit I'm pleased with it. You have done so well since the last time you were brought before me." He paused, wanting me to respond.**

"**I am honored that you think so, my lord."**

"**You are the strongest female Sayjin."**

"**Thank you, my lord."**

"**Therefore, I have decided to make you my wife."**

"**Pardon me, my lord?" I asked, surprised. I could hear Zarbon and Dodoria choking back laughter. But when Frieza turned back to them they immediately stopped.**

"**You are the perfect specimen for me to take as a wife. You are young, strong, smart, and quite… loyal."**

"**Yes, my lord." I turned my eyes down at that last part. It was part of the unpleasant memory.**

"**I want you to return here at sundown for a private dinner with me."**

"**Of course, my lord."**

"**Dismissed." I bowed and left the throne room. Once I was out of the throne room I let my anger show. I hit the wall, waiting a moment to regain my nerve. Frieza has that effect on lots of people.**

**I remembered the last time I was brought before Frieza. I had failed a mission, my whole team had. As a show of his power he tortured us all for hours. When I fought back he beat me harder. For a full week he punished me. Finally I showed weakness and swore my loyalty to him forever. After that I laid low, but it didn't seem to help. The rest of my team was my family.**

"**Temper, temper, little monkey." Zarbon had followed me down the hall. He stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.**

"**What do you want?" I spat. Zarbon grabbed me by the neck and pinned me before I had a chance to react.**

"**Do not forget who you are talking to, whelp!"**

"**Of course not, _my lord_, how my I help you?" I asked through clenched teeth. My anger would not get the best of me.**

"**That's a little better." He said as he loosened his grip, "You had better watch yourself. Frieza may have taken a fancy to you, but I still think of you as the filthy monkey you are. I'll be watching you." then Zarbon turned and left, back to the throne room.**

"**I'll show you your place one day. Or Prince Vegeta will."**

**Prince Vegeta was missing, but in all of the Sayjin hearts we hoped he'd return. And that is with Sayjins not believing in hope, of course.**

**I went for a walk to clear my head, but it didn't help.**

_**Why would Frieza want to take a Sayjin bride? And why me? He hates Sayjins, anyway…**_

**I nearly fell over as another image popped into my head.**

_**Frieza stood before me and Vegeta, along with two males in Sayjin armor and a Namekian. Frieza was in his final form, and he looked mad.**_

"**What was that? I must have hit my head harder than I thought."**

**I continued walking aimlessly, so I was in shock to see that I had walked all the way home.**

**Sayjin families live all together in groups, so my parents and their siblings and their kids and so on lived with me. It was my parents, Bardock, Kakorot, and Raditz whom I lived with, along with a few human servants. No one else was left, since the average life span for a Sayjin is 30 (Sayjin) years. We usually don't get sick, but instead we die honorably in battle. **

**Or Frieza kills us.**

"**I'm home."**

"**Hey, Katrin, heard you did pretty good on your first solo mission!" Raditz called sarcastically. He was in a back room working on a new upgrade of the Scouters. Kakorot was meditating in the front room, and my parents and Bardock were all talking. You may not think of Raditz as being smart, but he's one of Planet Vegeta's brightest scientists, and he can fight, too.**

"**You know it! I'll do much better next time, wait and see."**

_**If there is a next time. Frieza did say I am going to be his bride. Does that mean no more fighting?**_

"**So, what did Frieza want?" Bardock asked. Everyone fell in for roll wanting to hear my story.**

"**He wants me to attend a private dinner with him tonight."**

"**Why would Frieza do that? Unless…" Raditz began.**

"**He wants a mate." Bardock finished.**

"**What! You can't!" Kakorot said.**

"**I have no choice, this is Frieza were talking about." I said, growling.**

"**Why did he pick you, of all creatures in the universe?" father asked.**

"**I don't know, but I hope I can find out tonight. He said I was the strongest female Sayjin, but I think he has another reason."**

"**Just be careful. I don't want to lose another cousin." Kakorot said. Of all my family, Kakorot was closest to me.**

**Kakorot spoke of my little brother, Affray.**

**We were all called in to see Frieza after our failed mission. My father was head of the team, and Bardock was second in command. We knew we were in trouble before Frieza opened his mouth.**

"**Do you know why I have called you in today?" Frieza asked. Father stood to answer.**

"**My lord, we failed our mission. We humbly ask your forgiveness and give us another chance to claim the planet."**

"**Denied, Kanji, son of Rothgar."**

"**My lord-!"**

"**Zarbon and Dodoria are there, cleaning up your mess. In the mean time, your punishment is in order."**

"**You coward!" Affray stood up, facing Frieza. He was only 10, but he should have known better.**

"**Affray!" I hissed at him. He never looked at me.**

"**My lord, please forgive the boy, he is young-"**

"**Don't ask him for forgiveness! He knows he's a coward! That's why he uses us to do his dirty work!"**

"**Affray, shut up!" I cried. Kakorot grabbed his arm to calm him down, but it didn't work.**

**But it was too late. Frieza shot a Death Beam through his chest. Affray was dead before he hit the ground.**

"**Now, I believe that will do as punishment. Next time your team fails, another one dies."**

**Kakorot had been close to Affray as well, and since his death Kakorot has stayed to himself, and even more so lately.**

"**I'll be careful, Kakorot. I'm going to train before I have to go. Anyone want to join me?"**

"**Sure, I'll go." Kakorot said as we headed toward the back of the house. There, a training room was waiting. It had gravity control, moving targets, and all of the latest technology in it.**

**We went inside and put the gravity level on 6x Planet Vegeta's gravity, so it was 60x earth's gravity. We needed a challenge. Taking our places we got ready to go.**

"**You up to this?" Kakorot asked.**

"**Do you really need to ask?"**

**I charged at him and we began exchanging kicks and punches left and right. We were equally matched and having a blast.**

**And speaking of blasts, I threw one at Kakorot.**

"**XYZ Mega-Cannon!" Kakorot was thrown back, but he came at me with one of his own.**

"**Super Dragon Vortex!" his blast hit me and threw me into the wall.**

"_**Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Kakorot threw a blast and it hit a large, pink blob. The blob reformed and laughed at Kakorot.**_

"**Katrin, are you okay?" Kakorot helped me to my feet, but I pushed him away. My head was throbbing again.**

"**I'm fine, let's go again." But as each image flashed in my head I felt a pain in my head, and this time it was stronger. I fell back onto my knees.**

"**Katrin, slow down for a second. Take a deep breath. What did those Harjins do to you?"**

"**What? Oh, it was nothing." I said.**

"**Katrin, this is me, okay? Kakorot? I know when something's up with you, and right now I know something's wrong."**

"**I'm just nervous about meeting with Frieza tonight. Kakorot, I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry anyone, ever."**

"_**Katie, I love you. And I want others to see how much I love you." the purple-hair boy knelt down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"**_

_**I gasped. "Trunks, yes. I will marry you."**_

**The pain was worse this time, and I held my head in pain.**

"**Katrin?"**

"**Goku, I'm fine!" I snapped.**

"**Goku? Who's Goku?" My eyes went wide in shock.**

"**I… I don't know." I slowly got up and stared at the wall.**

"**Katrin?"**

"**I'm going crazy."**

"**No you're not." Kakorot said immediately.**

"**Then what's wrong with me?"**

"**I don't know, maybe you should tell me."**

"**Keep it secret?" I asked.**

"**By my Sayjin honor." He unwrapped his tail from around his waist and I did the same, touching our tails together. I nearly smiled. It was the way the two of us made our pacts, ever since we were kids.**

"**Ever since I woke up in the healing chamber this morning I have seen images in my head that seem so… familiar. I don't know who the people are, but I should."**

"**Tell me what you've seen."**

"**The first image was a boy. He was the same age as I was in the image. We were laughing together. And just now I had an image of that boy asking me to marry him, and I accepted."**

"**What else have you seen?" Kakorot asked, sounding cautious.**

"**I saw myself with Prince Vegeta fighting Frieza on Namek. I saw myself with three humans going to Namek. And the last image I saw was of you, using a blast you had never used before. But you weren't you, but someone different. I don't know how better to explain it."**

"**You better keep this to yourself. You know what seeing images did to my father."**

"**Kakorot, these things I've seen couldn't have happened. The ages aren't right."**

"**You're just stressed from your mission. And Frieza. Go take a long bath before you have to meet him."**

"**Yeah, okay." So I left my dear cousin and went to the bathhouse to clean up before my meeting with Frieza.**


	6. Assistance

**AN: Here we go again! Please read and review, and I mean that!**

**Chapter 6: Assistance**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Mirai convinced Goku to take him to HFIL, and Vegeta insisted on going along. There was only one creature in HFIL who loved Katie as much as Mirai did, and that was Cell. Of all their time together, Mirai could still see that Katie felt something for Cell. It wasn't love, but a deep friendship. Cell had helped Katie twice that Mirai knew of. Katie loved Mirai more than anything, but Cell knew her better than Mirai ever could. Cell would and could help, and Mirai had a plan.**

**After convincing King Enma to let them pass, the group went to HFIL to find Cell. It wasn't so easy at first, because a lot of the guys down in HFIL hated Sayjins, especially these three.**

"**Get 'em!" a group of 6 fighters attacked Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai, but with their mission in mind they didn't feel much like prolonging a fight. It was over before it began.**

**Vegeta went and lifted one of the fighters by the collar of his shirt.**

"**I'm not in the mood for games, so tell me where Cell is and I'll let you go."**

"**Man, nobody knows where Cell went off to!"**

"**Then tell me who would know." Vegeta powered a Ki blast in his free hand.**

"**Alright! Calm down, dude! Frieza would know, those two are tight."**

"**And where is Frieza!" Vegeta cried angrily.**

"**He's in the workout yard in the western end of HFIL!" Vegeta dropped the guy and they headed west.**

"**Vegeta, you'll have to calm down. That is no way to help Katie."**

"**And how would you know, Kakorot? How else do I get answers out of these guys? Ask nice? I don't do nice, Kakorot."**

"**Maybe not, but what do you think Katie would say about that kind of behavior?"**

**Vegeta stopped and faced Goku.**

"**She would have said the same thing you just did." Vegeta sighed.**

"**Come on, we're almost there." Mirai said as he pulled to the front of the group.**

**At Goku's question, Vegeta remembered back at the time that Katie told him about her secret. She told him that he was her favorite character on the show at home. Vegeta was her hero, and he would _not_ fail her now. Not after all the hard battles they had fought together.**

**Mirai was thinking the same thing at the question directed toward his dad. Katie told him that she liked him when she only knew him as a cartoon character. Though back then it seemed kind of creepy, now he realized they were meant to be together. He would help her, or get revenge on Drazark.**

**As they entered the workout yard they noticed it was empty except for Frieza. He was in a corner lifting weights. By the looks of it he was lifting a good couple of tons on each side. Before they even started toward him he stopped and got up to meet them.**

"**I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to get here."**

"**And what is that suppose to mean?" Mirai asked.**

"**Everyone down here gets bored at one time to another, even me. I wanted to see what was happening in the mortal realm, so this morning I went to watch on the Crystal ball in the center of HFIL."**

"**So you saw what happened to Katie?" Goku asked.**

"**Yes, I did. That wizard is very clever."**

"**You know what he did to her?" Vegeta asked, keeping calm. The last time he lost his temper around Frieza (though it technically wasn't Frieza, but Roxx) he nearly got himself and Katie killed.**

"**The spell was spoken in my native tongue. Very few people now living can understand the Icejin language."**

**_I knew it sounded familiar_. Vegeta thought.**

"**Get to the point, Frieza." Goku said.**

"**His curse threw her mind into a fictional reality. It isn't quite another dimension, but a possible reality of this one, like the butterfly effect."**

"**What's the butterfly effect?" Goku asked.**

"**It's a theory, stating that every event leads to the next. Like when I came back from the future and changed yours." Mirai explained.**

"**The reality that she is in is very possible, therefore it is easy for her to believe it is real. But don't ask me what she is experiencing, only she knows that. She could be in the dimension she was raised in watching us on TV, like she use to, or she could be living as a Sayjin as she would have if she weren't taken away before I blew up Planet Vegeta. All I do know is that she doesn't remember any of you, or else she'd know something was wrong."**

"**That's a lie! Katie would never forget me!" Mirai screamed.**

"**Well, she has." Frieza replied very calmly, "That is the primary element in the curse for it to work. She could easily break free if she knew it wasn't real."**

"**Tell us exactly what the curse says."**

"**I think it said, _let her forget her life and give her a new one. One that is false, but imaginable. Erase her mind and let her body rot. Once she is dead give me her amazing abilities. Three days to death. Three days to break free._ That's the closet translation I can give."**

"**So we have three days to save her." Mirai stated.**

"**It would be at sunset. All curses revolve around the sun and moon cycles."**

"**How do you know so much about curses, Frieza?" Vegeta asked.**

"**What else can I do down here? I read up on witchcraft and all that kind of stuff. I was trying to find a way to break out at first, but soon I realized there was nothing short of the Dragonballs that could free me, and I've been dead for too long."**

"**Where is Cell?" Mirai asked.**

"**I don't know. No one does."**

"**We were told you knew." Goku said.**

"**Well your source lied."**

"**I think you're the one who's lying." Mirai said.**

"**Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not."**

"**You owe Katie your life!" Goku said.**

"**I'm dead, remember? And she helped put me here."**

"**Then your after life! She saved our entire dimension, plus countless others! You owe her that much!" Goku said angrily. And you know Goku doesn't usually get angry.**

"**And you think I owe her gratitude for this? This is HFIL!"**

"**Its better than nothing, isn't it?" Vegeta asked.**

"**For once Vegeta, I agree with you." Frieza said, taking in a large sigh, "Cell went to the mountains in the northern part of HFIL, alone. He told me not to tell anyone short of Katie herself, but I think he'll hear you out. Katie means a lot to him, like a sister."**

"**That's what I'm counting on." Mirai turned north and left without another word.**

"**Uh, thanks Frieza. Bye!" Goku turned after him as Vegeta followed.**

"**Vegeta, I know that we hate each other, that is a cold, hard fact, but we both respect Katie. I wish you luck on this… quest."**

**Vegeta nodded in agreement and followed Goku north.**


	7. A Show & Dinner

**Chapter 7: A Show and Dinner**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I found myself once more waiting in front of Freiza's throne room door. I knocked and it was Zarbon who answered.**

"**Well, you're prompt, I'll give you that."**

"**Timing is everything, _my lord_." I said with a little acid in my voice.**

"**Go in there. A human servant is waiting to clean you up. Filthy monkey." He spat as he turned back into the throne room.**

"**If Frieza does marry me, you'll be the first person I'll deal with." I didn't like the idea of marrying Frieza, but if I were being forced into a marriage I'd prefer to be married into power. Who needs love anyway?**

"_**My love for you three, my love for Sarah, and her love to me, my love of my home that Roxx destroyed, the love of this dimension, everything I loved channeled into freeing my Inner Light."**_

_**Three figures stood in silence at what I just said. One was Kakorot, one was Prince Vegeta, and the third was the boy from before.**_

"_**I never knew love could be so powerful." Vegeta said.**_

**Another image, and another headache.**

_**What are these images I keep seeing? Why do I keep seeing these people? Kakorot isn't himself, but more innocent in these images. Prince Vegeta is… showing emotion, and that boy again. Who is he? What is wrong with me?**_

_**And what is an Inner Light?**_

**I walked into the room and a human woman was waiting for me. She was younger than me, about Kakorot's age, and she was rather pretty, for a human. He hair was black, so she fit in better than some humans, but the scent of human reeked from her. She seemed familiar as well, like the human doctor from before.**

"**Good evening, my lady. My name is Chi-chi, and my orders are to clean you up for your dinner with Lord Frieza." She introduced herself and bowed.**

"**Yeah, well I'm Katrin. So, what do you have to do to me?"**

"**Let me see…" she circled around me, looking me up and down as Frieza had done earlier today. "You are very pretty, I don't think I'll have to do too much. Fixing your hair and dressing you should be it." she turned and went to a door in the room, a closet. "Please, have a seat, my lady."**

_**Chi-chi seems familiar, as did Bulma. But where do I know them?**_

"**Chi-chi, have we met before?"**

"**I don't think so, my lady."**

"**Do you know a human by the name of Bulma Briefs?"**

"**Yes, we're room mates. Kakorot personally took the two of us from earth when he conquered it."**

"**I see." I sighed.**

**She continued looking through the closet for something suitable for me to wear. She would pick up one thing, look it over, then replace it and start over.**

_**What's that smell?… its her, but its also Sayjin…no!**_

"**You're with child, aren't you?" I asked.**

"**Uh, yes, my lady." She answered shocked.**

"**I thought so, I can smell it. Please don't tell me the father is a Sayjin?"**

"**Yes, he is, my lady." She said, lowering her head.**

**I smelled the air deeply this time, trying to pinpoint the scent. I could see she was nervous. The scent was familiar, too familiar.**

"**No, not him. He wouldn't!"**

"**I'm afraid your assumption is right. Your cousin, Kakorot, is the father."**

"**How far along are you?"**

"**Two months."**

"**Then it's too late to kill it by Sayjin law. What gender is it?"**

"**It's a boy."**

"**So, I'm going to have a nephew?" I asked.**

"**You're not… mad?" she asked sheepishly.**

"**No, not… really. He is going to be half Sayjin, so we can raise him as a Sayjin, right?"**

"**Bulma believes so. As long as no one else knows."**

"**How could you do that?"**

"**We'll figure something out." she sighed.**

"**But he'll be raised a Sayjin?"**

"**Yes, I was thinking of calling him-"**

"_**Who are you!" Kakorot screamed. But he was different again.**_

"Kakorot, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own brother?" Raditz said. "My brother?" Kakorot glanced at me, then back to Raditz. "Yes, and you were sent here to destroy this world. Join me Kakorot, and together we could rule this world!" "Never!" Kakorot cried. "Daddy!" a little boy cried out. "Get behind me, Gohan." I called as he ran behind me. I was closer than Goku to Gohan. "You have a son? What, who are you!" Raditz noticed my tail for the first time. I had been keeping it wrapped around my waist, but like an animal I swished it around in anger and fear without noticing that I was doing so. "Oh, that. I go by Katie, and I'm Goku's sister." 

"_**So that's your name, Kakorot?" he said to Goku.**_

"**Gohan?"**

"**Uh, yes. How did you know?"**

"**I don't know." _What is happening to me?_**

**Chi-chi turned back to the closet to find me something to wear.**

_**That vision had Goku, not Kakorot, in it. Are they the same person? They look alike, but so do Tarlus and Bardock. And what kind of name were those we had, human? Why would Kakorot and I have human names?**_

_**By the gods, my head really hurts now…**_

**No, I don't believe in the Kais, but the gods of Planet Vegeta. The humans don't like our religion, but they have to deal with it. Freedom of religion is one of the few morals Frieza believes in, anyway.**

"**Here we go!" Chi-chi held out a long piece of blue cloth.**

"**What's that?"**

"**It's called a dress. Females in other cultures wear these at holiday celebrations, parties, private dinners…"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I get it. Frieza wants me to wear that?"**

"**Yes, my lady."**

_**I was standing in front of a large group of people, wearing a long white dress, in a temple of some sort. The boy with purple hair was there next to me, wearing a black suit.**_

"_**Do you, Mirai No Trunks Briefs take this woman…"**_

"**My lady, are you okay?" the pain was worse than last time, but it passed quickly.**

"**Yes, let's get on with this."**

**So she dressed me and I have to admit, I felt pretty. Pretty ridiculous. A Sayjin doesn't wear clothing like this, we wear armor.**

_**Will I have to dress like this everyday when I marry Frieza?**_

"**Well, there you are. I will announce that you're ready. Wait here."**

_**I saw a Namekian fighting Frieza, and he was doing well. I was cheering for him, as was Gohan from before and the bald human. Vegeta looked mad as the Namekian continued to fight Frieza in his second form.**_

**I clung to the wall as the wave of pain left. Standing tall again, I focused on what I just saw.**

_**There is no way a Namekian could be strong enough to fight Frieza in his first form, much less do well against Frieza in his second form. What is wrong with me?**_

**Zarbon came in and looked me up and down. He didn't say anything, he just snorted as I followed him down the hall.**

**Zarbon once again opened the door and moved aside to let me pass. He closed the door to leave only Frieza and me in the dining room. Though the room was rather large, it was one of Freiza's smaller rooms in his castle. The table was set, and it was long. One end was set for Frieza, who was already seated, and the other end for me. Frieza stood to greet me.**

"**Good evening, Katrin."**

"**Good evening, my lord." I curtsied as Chi-chi had shown me and Frieza moved to seat me. Pushing the seat closer once I was in it, he returned to his seat. He was acting like a gentleman, but I knew it was only that; an act.**

**The food was brought out and set onto our plates, not asking what we wanted. I assumed that Frieza planned this ahead of time. Whimsy isn't his style, he always thinks out all of his actions.**

**In all my life, I never thought I would be eating dinner with Frieza, the one creature in the universe who could destroy a planet unchallenged. I hated him, and I had to marry him.**

**Once the food was placed and we were alone again, Frieza spoke up.**

"**Katrin, when we are alone, you may speak freely to me. I assure you, I will not harm you for anything you say at these times. But, if you speak out of line in public, I will be forced to punish you."**

"**I understand, lord Frieza."**

"**Good. The wedding is to be in three days from now." He said as he took a sip of wine. I had never seen wine so red before, and when I took a sip I understood why: this wine, Freiza's personal brand, had blood mixed in. I had often wondered if Icejins drank blood, like Sayjins occasionally do. I knew now.**

**My food was Sayjin food, mostly raw meat with very few vegetables.**

"_**So quiet? Let us eat, then we may discuss the reason of your visit. I noticed you killed my pet. The hydra was one of a kind, but I was growing bored with her."**_

_**As if on cue, the food was brought out. In front of us were plates of nearly raw meat, very few vegetables, and goblets of wine.**_

"What is this?" Goku said. "Goku!" I hissed. But Roxx ignored the rude question. 

"_**I assume Sayjins liked raw meat? I have never had one with me for dinner, but I assure you I have my ways of finding out."**_

_**I looked to Vegeta, who nodded to me. I took some onto my plate and began to eat. The others did so too, and I noticed Goku and Mirai No Trunks actually liking it. But to my relief they ate like civilized gentlemen.**_

**I ignored the pain and the vision as I continued to eat.**

"**Lord Frieza, why did you choose me? Of all the creatures in the universe, why me?"**

"**I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to ask me that question. Out of all the creatures in the universe, you are the strongest and most beautiful one I have seen. I wanted a mate who could show me life differently. Someone who could fight next to me, if the need be."**

"**You didn't think this someone might hate you?"**

"**That doesn't matter to me." Frieza said angrily. That was the line, if I crossed it I knew he'd do something in turn.**

**I sat quietly and ate, waiting for a moment to speak again. I had to let him cool first.**

"**Katrin, have you ever been to earth?"**

"**No, I haven't."**

"**We must go sometime."**

"**Lord Frieza, please don't be angry with my ignorance, but where is Prince Vegeta?"**

"**Yes, Vegeta. I was also wondering how long it would take you to ask me that one. You must be quite curious, for a Sayjin. Vegeta is the high commander of the Ginyu Force. He has been for years. He is a truly loyal servant."**

_**No, not Vegeta! He wouldn't let anyone control him… but how would I know? I've never met him. I'm not even all that sure what he looks like.**_

"**Lord Frieza, what will my roles be as your wife? What privileges will I have?"**

"**First thing, tomorrow you'll start living in the castle with me. I'll allow one last night with your family. The northern wing is yours, but do not try to go anywhere else without my permission. You'll have you own servants and rooms, everything you'll need."**

"_**As long as we're together, you're all I'll ever need…"**_

**Another flash in my head, but luckily it wasn't too painful this time. It was that boy, Mirai No Trunks, and I sitting on the roof of some sort of dwelling with him.**

"**Anything wrong, Katrin?"**

"**No, my lord, I just drank some of the wine too fast."**

"**Of course, you have to be careful about that. You know, I don't share my wine with just anybody. Do you know what I make my wine from?"**

"**No, my lord."**

"**Most of it comes from the grapes from the vineyards of Namek and the other part is blood."**

"**I don't believe I want to know where the blood comes from."**

"**You'd be right about that. Would you like me to finish what I was saying about your privileges?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**You will rule as my queen. You will be a fighter, as that is what you're born to do, and be allowed to do so. You'll only obey me, and my servants will have to obey you. You will have your own choice to wear either royal Sayjin armor, or dresses like the one you are wearing now, when we are in public. The rest of the time you will wear Sayjin armor with my emblem printed on it."**

**Freiza's emblem was simple in design. The basic shape of an upside-down letter A in an oval. The Ginyu force had a similar sign.**

**So for a while we ate in quiet. I tried to think of something to say or ask, but my voice lost me. I was having visions of some kind, and I didn't know what to do about them.**

_**Why am I seeing these things?…**_

_**Maybe I should tell Bardock. No, that's crazy, I shouldn't have told Kakorot in the first place. The fewer people who know about this, the better.**_

_**But since I'm marrying Frieza, shouldn't I tell him? No, of course not. He'd look at me as damaged goods. You never reveal weakness to the enemy, and as long as he lives, Frieza will be my enemy.**_

**We finished eating in silence.**

"**Katrin, is something on your mind?"**

"**Yes. What will become of my family? Will I ever get to see them again?"**

"**Of course! I'm not _completely_ heartless." He laughed. **

_**Of course you are, you monster.**_

"**On special occasions, like holidays, you can visit. We'll, since we're done here, would like to tour the castle?"**

"**I don't think so, it's late. I would really like to go home and rest before I come to stay with you tomorrow."**

"**Of course, I understand completely. One last night with you family. I'll have some of my servants ready to fetch you tomorrow around… one P.M.?"**

"**I'll be waiting."**

**Frieza came and escorted me out of the castle. Once I was off the castle grounds I turned to face the new home I'd be living in tomorrow. And, for the first time since Freiza's torture five years ago, I cried. For the third time in my entire life, I cried.**


	8. A Nature Hike & Retrospect

**Chapter 8: A Nature Hike And Retrospect**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Day 2**

"**Mirai, slow down!" Mirai was leading the group north into the HFIL Mountains.**

"**Why, Goku? The faster we find Cell, the quicker we can help Katie."**

"**Mirai, we still have two days-"**

"**Right, that's today and tomorrow to save Katie. It's been twenty-four hours since Drazark hurt her and we aren't any closer to helping her than we were yesterday."**

"**Kakorot, can't you just teleport us to Cell?"**

"**It doesn't work that way, Vegeta. Cell technically has no Ki for me to locate since he's dead."**

"**Katrin has done it, why can't you?"**

"**The Yardratts explained to me that everyone teleports slightly different. Katie can teleport to a person or a place by thinking of it. I have to have a Ki signature of a living person to teleport."**

"**That's very interesting, Goku, but we're here on a mission. Let's move."**

"**We'll save her son, don't worry." Vegeta placed his hand on Mirai's shoulder. Mirai stopped, sighed deeply and nodded.**

"**Dad, what if we fail her?"**

"**Don't think like that. The two of you came together through space and time to be together. Love like that couldn't be beaten so easily."**

**But as Vegeta said this to his son, he thought the same thing. Would he ever be able to forgive himself if he failed her now? Katrin meant a lot to him, as much as a daughter. She looked up to him, and had the courage to fight him when he was still the Dark Prince of the entire Sayjin race. She wasn't scared of him, not really. When he was about to kill her 34 years ago she looked him square in the eye and didn't flinch. He had faced older and stronger opponents than her who couldn't do that.**

**Goku also thought of his reasoning as to why Katie meant so much to him. She was a brilliant fighter and a brilliant scientist. She surpassed Goku in strength after the Cell games, and when faced against Roxx's tortures she didn't break. Roxx tortured her for a full week and was still strong. She saved reality as we know it, so he owed her at the very least his life, if not more.**

**Mirai remembered the first time he saw Katie. He was so nervous, being around Vegeta and the other Z Senshi. He heard the stories, but the only people he knew from the Z Senshi were Gohan and Katie. In his time, Katie trained Gohan and him, too. But Katie died then, and in vain. Katie fought the androids in this time, even after he told her that they had killed her in his time. She fought bravely, even though she knew she couldn't win. Just as she had in the alternate future.**

**Mirai reluctantly remembered back to the events that brought upon her death in his time.**

_**Gohan and Katie were sparing with each other as Trunks watched in bewilderment. The two of them moved like the ocean breaking on the shore against each other. They were both SSJ and the light of their Ki made the sun look dull. Trunks wanted so bad to become a SSJ, but he just couldn't reach the point. He had the strength; he was stronger than Goku had been when he transformed. At the time, Katie was 31, Gohan was 24, and Trunks was 13. They were the last remaining Z Senshi.**_

_**They were training out in the mountains, far from the territory of the androids now days. 17 and 18 had killed all the other warriors, except Goku who died before Trunks was born. Vegeta's death prompted Katie's transformation, and Gohan's was brought upon by the death of Piccolo, only days apart. Trunks knew, as the others had, of Katie's curious past, and the fact that his dad was her hero. She realized that she was going to live out this time and that Trunks would travel back to fix it to the one she knew should happen.**_

_**Gohan fought in honor of his dad, and Katie fought in honor of Vegeta. Bulma said Katie reminded her of Vegeta at times, as did Gohan of Goku.**_

"_**Gatlik Gun!" Katie fired at Gohan, but he counted and threw it back.**_

"_**Kamehameha!" Gohan threw a blast at her, but she dodged.**_

"_**That's the way, Katie!"**_

"_**You don't have to tell me how to fight, I'm your sensei, remember?" she called back to Gohan.**_

_**Then there was an explosion in the background, a powerful one.**_

"_**You think 17 and 18 got bored?" Gohan asked.**_

"_**Yeah, but that came from downtown West City. It's still populated."**_

"_**Let's go, my mom's out there!"**_

"_**Alright, lets go." Gohan said.**_

"_**Wait for me!" Trunks called.**_

"_**Alright, but stay back Trunks. We don't want to lose you."**_

_**I'd like to see those androids try. Trunks thought.**_

_**So the three Sayjins flew toward West City, the last remaining pure-blood in lead of the two boys.**_

_**When they landed it was silent. The reason the explosion had been so loud was the fact that the androids blew up a gas station. Fire and smoke filled the vacant area, and their Sayjin sense of smell was a handicap with the gas in the air.**_

"_**Where are they?" Trunks asked.**_

"_**It's a trap!" Katie went to turn, but 17 was there and he proceeded to throw her into a wall of flames. Trunks figured her SG had gone off, but it was a little too late. He ran to the wall of flames, but he couldn't find a way over. They were too high, and he couldn't find Katie's Ki.**_

_**Gohan charged at 17 and the two began a battle. Caught up in the action, Trunks hadn't seen 18 sneak up behind him. He turned when he saw her shadow, but Katie kicked 18 away. Katie was burned and dirty, but okay.**_

"_**Trunks, never let your guard down in battle." Katie chastised him.**_

"_**Bitch!" 18 hissed at her.**_

"_**It may be a cliché, but it takes one to know one…" Katie powered up at her max level and began fighting. Gohan and 17 fought hard, but soon it was apparent that the androids were only playing with the Super Sayjin duo.**_

"_**Damn Gero and damn you!" Gohan screamed as he went to throw a Kamehameha at 17, who had a smirk on his face as he calmly tossed it aside.**_

_**Katie and 18 were fighting even harder than the others, but Katie was tiring and 18's power wasn't even half. 18 tossed Katie aside like a rag doll, knocking Gohan over. As the two tried to get up, 18 moved next to 17.**_

"_**You Sayjins and your foolish ideals. Gero may be dammed, but so is this planet." 17 said.**_

"_**We lured you out to the open because we were bored and we decided to finish you." 18 continued as the two androids stood back-to-back and began to power up a combined Ki blast.**_

"_**We may be foolish to you, but you are fools as well. What are you going to do once all your 'little toys' are gone?" Katie asked.**_

"_**We'll go to another planet and begin again."**_

"_**You monsters." Trunks hissed. But 18's powerful hearing heard him.**_

"_**Well, if it isn't the runt of the litter. Have you come to watch your friends die, or do you wish to join them?"**_

_**Trunks charged at the android, but she easily dodged and began to play with him.**_

"_**Trunks, get out of here!" Katie called. Gohan was hurt and unconscious, and Katie was barely able to move. She was afraid of what might happen to him if she couldn't help him. Without him, the past was doomed, she knew. She realized a long time ago that only Trunks could go back to the past so her past self could have a future.**_

_**18 knocked Trunks away and powered up a disk-shaped Ki blast.**_

"_**You're no fun, you aren't even a challenge. Vegeta was more fun than you." 18 threw the blast head on at Trunks.**_

_**Katie could barely move, but the mention of Vegeta infuriated her.**_

_**I already lost Vegeta, and I refuse to lose Trunks! Katie thought.**_

_**She got up and ran between the blast and Trunks, saving the boy. The blast died down and the laughing androids left, losing interest in the Sayjins.**_

"_**Katie, are you okay?" Trunks looked down at Katie, but she was unconscious like Gohan. He took Gohan's Zinzu beans and gave one to each of them and then one for him. But Katie didn't wake up for long.**_

"_**Trunks…" she said with a smile as she fell back into unconsciousness.**_

_**After caring for Katie a few days she woke up, and it was then she was told the terrible news. The blast that she had taken for Trunks had taken her right leg, and sadly Bulma had to remove what was left of it- from the hip and down. Once told, she made Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks leave her room. She didn't want anyone around. She sat in there for days before she would talk to anyone.**_

"_**Katie, how are you?" Trunks felt responsible for Katie's condition, so he kept trying to get her to talk, or do anything. He hated the silence. "Katie, please talk to me? I'm sorry."**_

"_**You didn't do anything." Katie said, staring out the window. That was the first thing she had said in a long time.**_

"_**You're not mad at me?" Trunks asked.**_

"_**No, I'm mad at myself. I should be stronger." she replied, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Trunks couldn't remember ever seeing Katie cry.**_

"_**You are strong. You lost you leg, and anyone weaker would have died from the loss of blood. That's what mom said."**_

"_**I miss Vegeta. I miss Goku. They were born to do this, to fight with all their being. You could say I'm only half-Sayjin, because I was raised human, with no fighting involved at all. Well, there was one, but that doesn't count. Trunks, some bad things are going to happen very soon. You'll have to take the Time Machine to warn the past. And I want you to promise me you'll never feel like it's your fault. We could all be stronger, and I know. There is a level of power that extends past Super Sayjin, and another. You may think I'm crazy now, but you'll see one day."**_

**Mirai's mind jumped to the present to Goku and Vegeta's talk about fighting Drazark. His blood boiled at the mention of his name.**

**_They don't know Katie like I do. She lost her leg in the alternate future and kept fighting. She wouldn't let pride get in the way, that's what she used to beat her depression. Talking to me was easy for her, so she ranted. She seems to do that a lot._ Mirai thought with a little smile as he continued to reminisce.**

"_**Trunks, your father was arrogant, and selfish most of the time, but he was still my hero. Do you know why?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**He always did what he thought was right. He never doubted his decisions, or regretted them. Well, almost never. He almost killed me once, but that was before he knew exactly who I was. He told me he hoped that a daughter of his could be like me. Too bad that didn't work out, either." she had a smile on her face, but it was a sad smile as a few tears slid down her face.**_

"_**Katie, what are we going to do without you?"**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere. These past few days I've thought things out. I'm going to train the two of you until I die."**_

"_**But you're leg?"**_

"_**Only a flesh wound. Your mom's already making me a prosthetic leg. I'll be up and fighting in no time."**_

**And she did. Only a few months later, she was up and fighting and ready to train some more. She was as good as she was before the loss of her leg, if not better.**

"_**Come on, Trunks! Get really mad! You almost got it!… No!"**_

"_**Damn it, I was so close!"**_

"_**Trunks, you have to transform, or we're done for."**_

"_**What… do you mean?" Trunks was out of breath from his near-transformation.**_

"_**I shouldn't tell, you know how I blab too much."**_

_**Well, a few hours later the androids attacked a city, and the two Sayjins took off to the rescue. The androids had Gohan and were using him as a hostage. **_

_**They were too late. Gohan was dead before they found him. Furious, Katie went after them. She self-destructed to stop 17 and 18. When the dust settled, Trunks saw that Katie was dead, but 17 and 18 were still alive, barely scratched.**_

"_**You, you creeps! You killed her, you killed them both!"**_

_**Infuriated at the loss of Katie and Gohan, Trunks transformed into a SSJ.**_

"_**Katie dreamed of this day, the day I'd transform. And you took that from her!"**_

_**Trunks was still no match for the androids. He still had hope that they could be saved, but it was only a pipe dream. The last pureblood Sayjin had fallen at the hands of a pair of machines. At Katie and Gohan's combined funeral, which comprised of only three people -Chi-chi, Trunks, and Bulma- Trunks said 7 simple words for Katie that still remain with him to this day.**_

"…_**On this day, an Angel has fallen..."**_

**From that day forward Mirai No Trunks fought the androids in her honor, even when he came to the present. He might have chosen his words differently if he knew what she would have become. Then again, he might have said the exact same thing. It was so easy to fall in love with her then, and it was going to be more than he could bear if he lost her now.**

_**Katie, don't make me bury you again, not now.**_

**They continued into the wilderness of HFIL, which looked exactly like a forest in the hell Katie spoke of should look like. It was dark, creepy, and down right scary. Even Vegeta had shivers running down his spine. They walked in silence, on a path they had come along.**

"**Katrin would love this. She loved our survival training in the woods fifteen years ago." Vegeta said, shaking his head.**

"**You'll have to tell her about this later." Goku said.**

"**Do you feel that?" Mirai asked as he stopped.**

"**Yeah, its Cell. Only a lot bigger." Goku replied.**

"**Why exactly do we need Cell anyway?" Vegeta said, practically spitting on Cell's name.**

"**I'll explain once we find him. If we can't find him, it won't matter what my plan is."**

"**Well, if it isn't a troop of monkeys wondering into my training territory!" Cell didn't stop to ask questions, but immediately started attacking the group. He was throwing Ki blasts left and right from somewhere off the path.**

"**Cell, stop! We-" Goku began, but Cell nearly took his head off with a blast.**

"**Why should I stop? You walked into my territory uninvited, and I hate all three of you to top it off!" Cell screamed from his hiding spot. His green coloring made a perfect camouflage in the dark hell forest.**

"**Cell, Katrin needs your help!" Vegeta screamed.**

"**Then why isn't she here to ask me herself?" Cell halted in his attacks.**

"**She can't ask you, that's the problem. Cell, I know you care for Katie as much as I do, so lets stop fighting and work together, or she'll die!" Mirai called. Cell jumped onto the path from the woods.**

"**Good, then she'll be with me! She'd be mine if it wasn't for you!"**

"**Cell, you know that isn't true. And do you really want her to die? Even if I was dead, I wouldn't want her to be too." Mirai pleaded.**

"**And don't the rules say that only a fighter who dies in battle gets to keep their body? If she dies now, she'll be another puff of smoke." Goku said.**

"**Fine, follow me. My camp isn't too far from here, we'll talk there."**

**So off deeper into the forest they went, following Cell. It was only a few minutes before they reached a clearing, and that was really all Cell needed for a camp. He doesn't eat or sleep, not really, so all he needed was the room for meditation.**

"**So, what is this all about?" Cell asked as he sat in the dead grass.**

**Vegeta, the one in the group with the best memory, explained the situation as detailed as he could, explaining the fight and the curse. Vegeta didn't really brag on his memory, but he truly never forgot anything. He remembered the exact day and time when he fought Katrin and he could even remember her scent from then. She smelled powerful, even then, and fresh, as though she had just been born. In essence, she had been.**

"**And for my plan to succeed, we need your help." Mirai said.**

"**And what is your plan, runt?"**

**Mirai ignored the insult and explained.**

"**Katie told us that you entered her soul before the Cell games."**

"**Is that how she put it? I'd say I entered her psyche, where we could talk in complete truthfulness and emotion."**

"**You have emotions?" Vegeta laughed.**

"**Shut up! Put aside your differences now, or we'll never get to help Katie." Mirai nearly shouted.**

"**Vegeta, Cell, you may not think it, but all of us here love Katie. And if you two really do love her, then you'll put aside the past and listen to Trunks."**

"**Thank you, Goku. Whatever you want to call it, we need you to do it again."**

"**What!" Goku called.**

"**Goku, I thought you were on my side." Mirai said.**

"**We're all on your side, right, Vegeta?" Cell said sarcastically. Vegeta just grunted in reply.**

"**Like I was saying, this curse has her trapped in an illusion of a possible life she could have had. We have no idea what it is, but I doubt you're in it, or any of us, like Frieza said. Maybe if she sees one of us as we are now, she'll remember and be able to break free. And Cell, you're the only one who can get to her."**

"**You're plan is very well thought out except for one thing. How am I going to get to her? I can't leave HFIL."**

"**Well, we took care of that." Goku said with him famous Son grin, "Enma said if we keep an eye on you, you can be on parole for the three day period we need you for."**

"**Two days." Vegeta corrected quietly.**

"**Well, its not like I could fight you without a lot of trouble, and if my assistance really can help Katie, I'll be good. Lets go."**

**So everyone grabbed hold of Goku's arm and he teleported them out of HFIL.**


	9. Night Visions

**Chapter 9: Night Visions**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I couldn't sleep. I was sitting on the roof of our small home, the one I'd be leaving tomorrow, and I stared out at the stars. It was late, probably early morning, but I was too upset to sleep. I was going to marry Frieza, whether I liked it or not, and then there were these visions I kept having. They couldn't be memories, and it couldn't be the future, so what were they? Was I losing my mind?**

_**Kakorot, now as Goku, was face to face with Frieza. But he looked different. His hair was golden and his eyes were blue.**_

"_**Frieza, your reign of terror ends here."**_

"_**Who- who are you?" Frieza asked in shock.**_

"_**You really don't know who I am? I am the answer to all who are weak and helpless, crying out in pain. I am the deliverer of justice. I… am called Goku, and I… am a Super Sayjin!"**_

"**A Super Sayjin? Not Kakorot, not my cousin. I must be going crazy. I was born with a power level higher than his and my power level was a joke compared to Prince Vegeta's. If any one was going to become a Super Sayjin, it would be Vegeta."**

_**But still, there he was. Just as the legend states.**_

"**Katrin, are you up there?"**

"**Yeah, what do you want Raditz?"**

"**Its late, why don't you come in and go to sleep already? You have a… a big day tomorrow."**

"**I'll be in when I'm good and ready." I called back. I sensed Raditz leave. The humans have a trick to feel out another's Ki, but I don't have it mastered or anything. I usually use the Scouters, they seem more dependable.**

**I hated being so mean to my family, but it would make it easier to leave. Besides, I don't need anyone.**

"_**Enter." Vegeta said smugly. When he saw it was me he snorted.**_

"_**I wanted to thank you for helping with Goku, even though that's not how you'd say it." I took a seat near Vegeta as we began to talk. We were both in Sayjin armor, and mine was the custom wear of an elite.**_

"_**I'll need his help to defeat Frieza. That's all; I still consider Kakorot, his brat, the human, and you my enemies, along with Frieza."**_

"So then who do you consider your friends?" "Friendship is for the weak." He spat. "Allies?" I pushed. "I've never had a true ally. Not even Nappa, and he was my partner for nearly twenty years." He said. 

"**Then mind if _I_ join you?" Kakorot called out of his window.**

"**Come on up." I called. Kakorot made me jump.**

"**What are you doing up here, anyway?"**

"**Thinking."**

"**Don't hurt yourself." Kakorot replied sarcastically. I snorted at him.**

"**Kakorot, why didn't you tell me about her?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Chi-chi, one of the human servants to Frieza. I met her today."**

"**Oh. I wanted to tell you, but we decided to wait until the baby was born." He looked at the stars. His eyes were full of hope.**

"**What's his name going to be? Gohan?"**

"**That's what Chi-chi wants."**

"**You actually love her, don't you?"**

"Hey Gohan, did your mom or dad ever tell you about how they got engaged?" 

"**Yes, I do. I'm surprised you're taking this so well."**

"**I don't get it. I just had a vision of myself tell Gohan, as a teenager, about how you and that human female got together. We were sitting like the two of us are now. But I was nearly the same age I am now."**

"**Katrin, you can't let Frieza know. If he finds out-"**

"**I won't let him know. Kakorot, can I tell you about my latest visions?"**

"**Sure, I'm a little curious."**

"**It looks as though we aren't ourselves. You seem more innocent, like you don't have your Sayjin instincts. It's the same with me. The others in these visions called you Goku and me Katie. I saw the two of us fighting Raditz like an enemy. I saw you fighting Frieza as a Super Sayjin. And I've seen Prince Vegeta a few times. And there's a boy, with purple hair, and he loves me. In the visions, I love him, too."**

"**You can't be serious?"**

"**I'm dead serious. I think I'm going crazy. Kakorot, I don't know what to do!"**

"**Shh, do you want to wake up the entire village?"**

"**You don't understand! I'm scared, Kakorot. I'll admit it. And I don't know how to fix it."**

"**Bardock had visions once, but they wore off. They weren't real. Remember he thought Frieza was going to kill us all? He's lucky he only got his tail cut off."**

"**I don't want to imagine what Frieza would do to me."**

"**I'll stand by my word and keep this a secret."**

"**Wait. Kakorot… do you think your father can help?"**

"**I know he would. Are you going to talk to him about it?"**

"**I think so. Is he still up?"**

"**Yeah, you know how he never sleeps anymore." Kakorot looked out at the stars again. He went in after that.**

**It wasn't too long before I followed Kakorot inside. I went to my uncle's room. Nervous, it took me a moment before I could knock at the door.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Uncle Bardock, its me, Katrin."**

"**Enter."**

**I went inside, seeing papers, maps, and books all over the place. Bardock was sitting on the window ledge, looking outside.**

"**What is it?" he asked, looking at me.**

"**I need to ask you something. About your visions."**

"**I thought I made that clear 23 years ago that I never wanted that mentioned again." he said, glaring at me.**

"**I know, but… I'm having them now."**

"**Come again?"**

"**I'm having visions now, too. Since I came back from my mission."**

"**Damn…"**

**Bardock didn't say anything for a while. He continued looking out the window, thinking.**

"**I don't know what to do."**

"**You can't let Frieza know." He said.**

"**I know that much. Kakorot is the only other person who knows."**

"**What are they? The future? Past?"**

"**That's the thing… I don't know. They don't add up."**

"**How so?"**

"**For one, Kakorot and I are together with human names, and we're fighting Raditz or prince Vegeta. And Frieza."**

"**My visions had the same thing."**

"**And then I see this boy… he is Sayjin, but not full-blooded. And he's my mate."**

"**I don't know what to tell you, Katrin. All I do know is that mine were false. Yours seem to be the same. Don't trust them."**

"**I see. Thank you, uncle." I started out the door.**

"**Katrin? Be careful tomorrow."**

"**I will be."**

**I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling as sleep eluded me further.**

_**Katie and Goku sound like human names, but I've never even been to earth. And Kakorot was a SSJ? I'm so confused. I better think on reality for a moment. Tomorrow I'm off to the palace, and then the day after that I'm marrying Frieza. That day might as well be a death sentence.**_

**I had a moment of pain as another image popped into my head.**

"_**I will take your power, one way or another. At first I thought I could kill you and take it, but now I see I'll have to try something different."**_

_**Then the strange humanoid creature said something in Icejin.**_

**The pain caused my eyes to tear up, but it quickly passed.**

_**Another vision. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I remember that mission any better than I can, and who are these people?**_

_**That boy, Mirai No Trunks, he seems important. Maybe if I can figure out who he is I can go back to normal. **_

_**What am I saying? He is nobody! The only person that matters is Frieza, and that's only because he could kill me in a heart beat. They aren't real.**_

**I rolled over to my side, trying to get comfortable. It didn't help.**

_**I had my head laying upon the chest of Mirai no Trunks. I had just woken up, and was surprised and shocked to see us like this, but it felt so good, and so right.**_

**And with this last image in my head, I fell into a dreamless, blissful sleep.**

**I didn't sleep for long, though it was pleasant. Only a few hours later I woke and went downstairs. No one else was up yet, so I went to the training room to workout.**

_**It seems like my life has been turned upside down since I returned from my first solo mission. Having to marry Frieza, and my half-breed nephew, not to mention these visions. I still can't believe Kakorot fell in love with a human.**_

_**I can't marry Frieza. He knows Sayjins Bond to mate, so if I bond with him we'll be stuck together. Up to this point I played nice, but I have to refuse him. There are other females who would gladly marry him.**_

_**What are these visions? Who are these people? Why do Kakorot and I have human names in them?**_

**And as if trying to answer my questions, a vision popped up.**

"_**Look Kakorot, we may not always agree, but Katie is being held captive by Cell. We have to rescue her."**_

"_**Vegeta, she'll be alright. And we can always bring her back later, right?"**_

"_**Besides, father, do you think Cell would let us waltz right in and take her? I trust that Katie knows what's she's gotten herself into, she does know all about him."**_

"_**I feel so damn useless, sitting here while Cell does who-knows-what to her."**_

"**Oh great, another one."**

**I fell to my knees as I saw the vision, but I was up now and I turned off the gravity regulator.**

_**That was 'Goku', Mirai No Trunks, and Prince Vegeta talking about 'Katie'. Mirai called Vegeta his dad. But no Sayjin would have purple hair, right? What is this?**_

**Since I got no answer to my questions, I replied with a hard left hook to the hologram of a Namekian warrior. There aren't many Nameks who can fight, but the ones I've seen fight were very skilled, so I use one as a hologram at my own level.**

**I had an image come together of these visions, but there were major pieces left out. Kakorot and I had human names. Vegeta was there, with a son who was half-human from what I guessed. I had married this son, and we were in love. I had fought Frieza, along with Vegeta and 'Goku'. Goku was a Super Sayjin, and we were all on earth. But why, and how?**

"**Hey Katrin, get out of there would ya? You have a visitor!" Raditz called.**

**_I haven't been in here long enough for it to be Freiza, so who could it be?_ I powered down and shut off the machine, drying off and exiting the room.**

"**Where is this visitor?" I asked my cousin.**

"**She's in the front room. Filthy human woke _me_ up. What's planet Vegeta coming to?"**

"**A human? Female?" Raditz stormed off into the house as I followed to the front room. It was Bulma, the doctor from before.**

"**Oh, its you. What do you want?"**

"**I heard you were going to marry Frieza. I wanted to congratulate you."**

"**Congratulate me for marrying him? Gee, thanks."**

"**I take it you don't want to marry him?"**

"**Of course not!"**

"**Then don't."**

"**Even for a human, you're awfully dense." I sighed.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**I can't just say no to Frieza! He's too powerful."**

"**But you could-"**

"**No one short of a Super Sayjin could defeat Frieza."**

"**A what?"**

"**You don't know what a Super Sayjin is?"**

"**No, I'm human, remember? Sayjin would rather spit on me than look at me twice."**

"**You have that right. In fact, if it wasn't for the—never mind."**

"**For the what?"**

_**Should I tell her? She is a doctor, and she seems trusting enough…**_

**Well, the visions answered that question as well.**

_**Prince Vegeta and Bulma were standing next to one another as the priest finished the vows for Mirai and me. Mirai and I kissed, and afterwards I noticed Vegeta and Bulma doing the same.**_

"_**Hey, the priest said for Mirai to kiss his bride! That doesn't mean you can too!" Goku said to Vegeta.**_

_**Bulma started laughing, and Vegeta got an angry/embarrassed look on his face.**_

"_**I'll kiss my mate anytime I wish, Kakorot!"**_

"**Katrin, are you alright?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Here, sit down-"**

"**Don't touch me!" I pulled my arm back and threw Bulma to the ground. She got up and looked me right in the eyes.**

"**I was only trying to help!"**

"**Well yelling isn't going to help, you'll wake up every Sayjin in the neighborhood!"**

"**Let them wake up! When I met you, I thought you may be different from the other Sayjins on the dirt-ball, but I see I was wrong. You're just another dirty monkey."**

"**You have no idea who you're dealing with." I hissed.**

"**You can't touch me! I'm under the protection of my master, Prince Vegeta!"**

"**What?"**

"**That's right, and if Frieza didn't have him in the dungeons right now, I'd-"**

"**Shut up. Did you say Prince Vegeta is in Frieza's dungeon?"**

"**Yes." she nodded.**

"**Then he lied. Frieza told me he was a member of the Ginyu force."**

"**Prince Vegeta wouldn't obey Frieza, so he was sent to the dungeon as a boy. That was shortly after I was sold to his father as a present for him."**

**I sank down onto on of the chairs in the room. Since no human is to ever be higher up than a Sayjin, Bulma sat on the floor.**

"**By now Vegeta would have to be really strong. After every injury, a Sayjin becomes stronger. If he has been tortured by Frieza, like Frieza does, then he could become a Super Sayjin."**

"**What _is_ a Super Sayjin?"**

"**Legend states that ten-thousand years ago Tiom and his band of warriors were on a mission and his entire team was destroyed. Enraged and saddened, he transformed into a Super Sayjin, the strongest creature in the universe. But his power was too great to handle, and he nearly destroyed himself and all of planet Vegeta. His daughter came to him and helped him, and he was able to gain enough power over himself that he died, saving planet Vegeta. Another Super Sayjin is said to be born ten thousand years after Tiom and that it would mot likely be one of his descendents. That would be Prince Vegeta."**

"**And you really believe that?"**

"**As all Sayjins do. I believe Frieza does, too, or else why would he keep us on such a tight leash?"**

"**Maybe you could free Prince Vegeta. He could stop Frieza, right?"**

"**You're crazy. This is Frieza we're talking about. If I'm caught... even if I did, Prince Vegeta might not be…"**

"**Shouldn't you try? I heard your uncle Bardock had visions of Frieza destroying all of Planet Vegeta. What if he was right, just early?"**

"**Then wouldn't my visions tell me about it?"**

"**_Your_ visions?"**

"**Dammit, I should have kept my mouth shut. You have to keep this a secret, only Kakorot knows besides you. Ever since I came back from my mission I have seen visions. I don't know what they are. It isn't the past, and it can't be the future."**

"**Frieza would kill you if he knew, wouldn't he?"**

"**Yes, so you have to promise me to keep this a secret. I feel like I can trust you, Bulma."**

"**Its funny, but I feel the same about you." she said.**

"**You better leave before the others get up. They wouldn't understand."**

"**I'll see you later. I know I will. And if you do find Prince Vegeta, tell him I miss him."**

"**See ya."**


	10. An Alliance

**Chapter 10: An Alliance**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**When Goku and the others arrived at the Lookout, the other group had returned from their search empty handed. And needless to say, the rest of the Z Senshi, especially 17 and 18, weren't too happy seeing Cell. But Goku quickly explained to the others why Cell was needed and they were a little more at ease.**

**Cell noticed Kanji and Andy playing with Pan, Bee, and Icarus.**

"**Who are the brats?" **

"**The two younger ones are my kids. The other is Goku's granddaughter." Mirai said.**

"**I see. Been busy, haven't you runt?"**

**_I know something that'll straighten you out…_ Mirai thought.**

"**Hey kids, come here!" Mirai called.**

"**What are you up to, runt?" Cell said as Andy and Kanji ran up. Pan followed as well, curious to see why Cell was up here on the Lookout.**

"**What is it, papa?" Kanji asked.**

"**Mirai, who's that?" Pan asked.**

"**I want you to meet someone. This is Cell. Cell, this is Kanji and this is Andy. And that's Pan, Goku's granddaughter."**

"**You look funny." Kanji said.**

"**Yeah, like a giant bug!" Andy said, causing everyone-Kanji, Pan, and Mirai- to laugh.**

"**So, you're the Perfect Cell? You don't look so tough, no wonder my dad beat you." Pan said arrogantly.**

"**So you're the spawn of Gohan? I'll have you know I almost beat him."**

"**Almost doesn't cut it."**

"**You two calm down, that's all in the past. Cell's here to help Katie."**

**As Mirai was talking to Pan, Andy went around and pulled on Cell's tail.**

"**Hey, that hurt!"**

"**You have a tail, like mama!" Kanji said.**

"**Not exactly. I use my tail to absorb energy as food."**

"**You _eat_ with your tail?"**

"**Eeww! Gross!" Andy and Kanji said laughing.**

"**You know Cell, my kids are stronger than anyone, even Katie, Vegeta, or Goku." Mirai said. Pan looked over to him, and he winked. She understood and winked back.**

"**Impossible! How could that be! They look as though they should be in diapers."**

"**Show him, kids."**

**Kanji and Andy ran at Cell and started tickling him. Helpless to their power, Cell fell over and couldn't fight them off.**

"**Stop it! Stop... it right now! What is this?" Cell said through the laughs.**

"**Keep it up, kids! You're doing great!"**

"**What's all the noise over here?" Vegeta came around the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks and began laughing at Cell. "By my father's tail! I have to get Kakorot!"**

**A few moments later, both Goku and Gohan were rolling on the floor with Vegeta, laughing at Cell.**

"**Alright kids, I think he's had enough!" Mirai finally said, though he was laughing as hard as he rest. "I told you they were stronger than Goku."**

"**And to think I had so much trouble defeating him." Gohan said, wiping tears from his face.**

"**The only reason I allowed myself to be contained by those two _brats_ was because Katie would never forgive me if I hurt her children."**

"**Sure, Cell." Goku said.**

"**You're funny!" Andy said. Kanji was laughing as well.**

"**She's ready." Dende said as he came around the corner.**

"**Right, let's go." So Cell, followed by Mirai, Goku, and Vegeta, followed Dende back to Katie's room.**

**Inside Katie's room it was dark. Cell said it was easier to do his work in the dark atmosphere, like when he did it last time in Gero's old lab. Only a few streaks of sunlight lit up the room, but it was okay for the Sayjins, their eyes are like a cat's. The other condition for Cell was that they had to make sure Katie was strong enough for the procedure. Her power level kept going up and down since the attack, and if it was too low Cell said he might accidentally kill her.**

**Cell went and stood next to the chair next to Katie's bed. Katie didn't look good at all. She was as pale as the bed sheets, and she was dripping with sweat. Cell's thermal read-out showed that she had a fever.**

"**So, how does this work, Cell?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Its simple. I simply insert my tail into her chest and our minds, if not more, link together. From there I believe that I can talk to her, see where she thinks she is, and quite possibly bring her back."**

"**She told us that last time you tempted her to join you." Goku said.**

"**That was then, this is now. I'll bring her out of this. I swear on the genius of Gero."**

"**Yeah, and we all know how great he was." Vegeta scoffed.**

"**I'm behind you all the way, Cell. If this can save Katie, I'll be indebted to you." Mirai said. Cell just snorted and took his seat next to Katie's bed. He stretched out his tail and positioned it just above the low-cut tank top's edge.**

"**Wish me luck." Cell said.**

_**With any luck at all I'll be able to find her…**_

**Then Cell injected his tail into Katie's chest, but before he did so he heard one last thing.**

"**I hate needles!"**

**3rd P.O.V. - Cell**

**Cell opened his eyes to see a large, empty gray room.**

"**Well, if I didn't know her better, I'd think this was her mind. This looks more like Goku's mind, barren. I must have messed up, dammit."**

"**But it is her mind. It's been a long time since I've had a visitor."**

**Cell turned to the voice to see a transparent figure who looked exactly like Katie in her complete Angel Sayjin form.**

"**Katie?"**

"**Not exactly. I'm Katie's Inner Light."**

"**I see. She's spoken to you before."**

"**Yes, but that was a long time ago." The figure turned away in a sorrowful motion.**

"**So, where are we?"**

"**In Katie's mind, like you said before."**

"**This can't be Katie's mind."**

"**I'm all that's left, and I'm growing weaker now because of Drazark's attack. He's taking me away piece by piece. Without me, Katie will die, and Drazark with have her Angel Sayjin powers, me."**

"**How do I stop him? How can I help her? You know how much she means to the world."**

"**And to you."**

"**Please, help me." Cell pleaded.**

"**I'm helping her as much as I can. I'm sending her memories of her life, trying to get her to remember. If she can remember, she can break free. But its not enough, I can only send so many without causing damage."**

"**Tell me what you can so that I may help her."**

"**Have you ever seen _the Matrix_?"**

"**What does that have to do with anything?" when she didn't reply, he answered her, "Yes, I have." He sighed.**

"**Then you will be able to understand her situation better. If she dies in the illusion, she'll die in real life. If she realizes it's an illusion, she can break free. She's Neo, and you need to be her Morphius and help her realize it's an illusion."**

"**But how do I do that?" Cell screamed. He was starting to get impatient with the Inner Light.**

"**Through there is her _Matrix_. I cannot enter, but I believe you can. Once there, you're on your own, but I will help you if I can." The Inner Light pointed to a bright doorway to the side of where they were talking.**

"**Wait, first tell me what's going on in there. If it is like the _Matrix_, I can make myself look different, right?"**

"**You catch on fast, but I don't think anyone else could see you in there. Her prison is Planet Vegeta."**

"**What?" Cell said.**

"**The illusion is made up so that she was never taken from planet Vegeta as a child, and that Frieza didn't destroy it. those were the 2 major factors in her life that caused her to become the Angel. She's about twenty, the age when you first met her, right?"**

"**Close, yes."**

"**Right now she's at her home, along with Raditz, Kakorot, Bardock, and her parents. Soon, Freiza's servants will come for her to take her to the castle. He intends on marrying her in this illusion. The wedding is when she'll die. You have to help her remember before the time of the wedding."**

"**Right, I understand." Cell began to think to himself, "A possible destiny for her. If it was perfect she could dismiss it, and if it were her hell it would drive her away. It had to be normal, both good and bad."**

"**Drazark is a powerful wizard, and ingenious as well. He couldn't kill her himself, so he's letting her do the job. And little by little I'm growing weaker. If you can't help her I fear I'll be too weak to. I've tried all kinds of different images. Happy ones, sad ones, ones that have confused her. I know there is one image somewhere that could stimulate her memories, but I don't know what it is." The Inner Light shimmered in and out as she was speaking to Cell, showing that she was growing weaker.**

"**I'm going in, and I'm not leaving without her." Cell headed to the portal.**

"**Cell, you really do amaze me sometimes."**

"**How's that?" Cell asked, turning to face the Inner Light.**

"**I was there when Katie saw the show. I know all about you, as she does. Or did, anyway. I guess her influence changed you."**

"**Not soon enough, or it may have been me with her and not the runt."**

"**I don't believe so, and I know you don't really believe that, either. She had already Bonded with Mirai No Trunks by the time you were Perfect. But you still mean a lot to her, like an older brother, or a father, or even a best friend. You were her favorite villain, and one of her favorite characters. That has to mean something to reality. She cried after her trial because she realized how much you had helped her over the years and she couldn't do anything to repay you."**

"**I'll have to tell her she doesn't owe me anything once I get her out."**

"**Good luck, Android 21. God knows you'll need it."**


	11. Foreign Memories

**AN: Hi again! How are ya? You like the story so far? Please read and review! If you have questions, please ask! I won't guarantee an answer, but I'll do my best!**

**This chapter is a little… bad at one point, but I didn't put it into details for you LEMON haters, like me. If you don't know what a LEMON is, you'll get the idea at the end of this chapter.**

**Onwards!**

**Chapter 11: Foreign Memories**

**1st P.O.V.**

**The Red Giant sun of planet Vegeta began to rise, giving the atmosphere it's normal red tint. Bulma left quickly and I went inside to get ready for Freiza's servants to arrive.**

**Packing was easy, all I had to bring was my Scouter, my only possession really. The farewell was the part I was dreading. Sayjins aren't emotional, so we don't really have culture. We don't have art of any kind but the art of war. Expression was hard after training for years to suppress it.**

**When the servant arrived I was shocked to see it was Zarbon and not some lower servant.**

"**Hurry with your good-byes, monkey. Frieza is awaiting you." he said rather diplomatically. I turned to face my family, all who were left of the once great warrior family. We were once noblemen of Planet Vegeta, but since our offspring started to produce 3rd class children, we lost our title. The last great warrior was my father. After him things went downhill.**

"**I don't really have anything to say." I said.**

"**Let the moon guide you well." Bardock said. It was an old Sayjin proverb that meant to use your head.**

"**Be careful, kid. I think you'll make a decent Queen for Frieza." Raditz said, shaking my hand.**

"**Katrin, be careful." Kakorot said.**

"**Bye Katrin." My parents said.**

"**I'll see you around sometime." Then I turned, head held high, and followed Zarbon out of the village.**

"**Touching." Zarbon scoffed.**

"**Emotions only get in the way."**

"**Don't they?" then he fell silent, as did I.**

"_**Let him go. You beat him." I spat. Frieza had his tail wrapped tight around Vegeta's neck, squeezing what was left of his life out.**_

"_**And if I do so, and he somehow manages to live to come back after me, he'll be stronger. I am not a fool."**_

"_**Are you scared Vegeta will be stronger than you? You know as well as I do that he's as good as dead." I said, fighting more tears.**_

"_**Are those tears? Are you actually crying over this fool?" he laughed, pointing a finger to Vegeta.**_

"_**So what if I am? Who will cry over you when you die?" I asked him. He grew serious and very angry.**_

"_**Fine." He threw Vegeta onto the ground and turned away. "I'll give you ten minutes. That's all."**_

_**I picked up Vegeta and took him over near the others, placing him down gently as I could with my arm injured. The others were Gohan from before and the same human male I'd seen previously, plus the Namekian warrior I had seen fighting Frieza before.**_

"_**Vegeta, can you hear me?" I asked softly.**_

"_**Katie… This is what you were… hiding from me, wasn't it?"**_

"_**Yes. I can't defeat Frieza, but there is one who can."**_

"_**Kakorot."**_

"_**Yes. He'll be here soon. Save your energy. You'll need it."**_

"_**Katie… you are a ruthless fighter… much like myself. If I could have… had a daughter… I hoped she would be like you."**_

"_**That means the world to me." I turned and faced Frieza, who was turned away from us. "I promise you Frieza will pay."**_

_**We all stood in silence for a moment as Vegeta's labored breathing grew worse. I said a prayer for Vegeta and stood to welcome Goku/Kakorot. As soon as he was there and started taking in his surroundings, I turned back to Vegeta. Vegeta stretched out his hand and took my own, seeking comfort. I took his hand willingly and held it close to my face.**_

_**Frieza turned to watch Goku as he walked over to us. He took his time and looked each of us over, and the others stood as I was knelt. His eyes at last fell to Vegeta.**_

"_**Katie, what happened?" Goku asked.**_

"_**First Frieza killed Dende. He was just a harmless little Namek boy, and then he proceeded to attack Vegeta. He… he doesn't have much time, Goku." I was holding back tears.**_

"_**Why?" he asked.**_

"_**He's a monster." I said. Goku turned and knelt by Vegeta.**_

"_**Kakorot, I have to tell you something," he grasped my hand harder in pain as he struggled to talk, and tears were flowing freely down the fallen prince's face. "… Frieza is the one that… destroyed our people. He killed both our fathers in cold blood… and then blew up our home world. You have to stop him; you are the last true Sayjin left. You have to avenge us all-"**_

_**Frieza interrupted the statement by sending another blast through Vegeta's chest.**_

"_**The ten minutes are up." He said calmly, with a hint of a smile hidden behind his scowl. But Vegeta wasn't dead yet.**_

"_**Kakorot, you have to kill him… for all… of us…" then Vegeta grew silent. His hand was limp in my own.**_

"_**Well, he finally shut up, did he?" Frieza laughed.**_

"_**You monster!" I spat.**_

"**What's the problem, monkey?"**

"**Nothing." I said. That image wasn't painful, but it was meaningful in some way.**

"**Don't take me for a fool. Why else would you be crying? Does the little monkey miss her family already?"**

**The tears are from that last image, and not truly my own.**

"**Something just got into my eye, that's all."**

"**So be it, monkey." He scoffed and turned back forward.**

"**Shouldn't you call me 'your highness' or something?"**

"**I will never think of you as royalty. A monkey is still a monkey."**

**I really couldn't argue with him on that point. He only sees us as lower beings, even if there was a Super Sayjin, Zarbon would still call him a monkey.**

**When we entered the castle, Zarbon directed Chi-chi to take me to the North Wing of the castle to my room, and get me ready for Frieza. I followed beside Chi-chi and examined all of my surrounding. Clearly his castle was built from Icejin architecture and not Sayjin.**

"**Did you tell Kakorot that you know about the baby?"**

"**Yes, I told him last night." I said quickly.**

"**Aren't you going to miss your family?"**

"**No."**

"**That's not true."**

"**How would you know?" I snapped.**

"**Because I can tell." She said when we entered my room.**

"**Whatever. When is Frieza going to want to see me?"**

"**Tonight, dinner." Chi-chi said. "Your new armor is in the bureau." Then she left.**

**Frieza's room was nearly as big as my house. The bed was a four poster and the balcony overlooked my old village. I went out to the balcony and took one more breath of fresh air before I changed into my new royal Sayjin armor.**

**Then something peculiar happened. All of a sudden a man, an insect, appeared in my room.**

"**Who are you? How did you get in here?"**

"**Then you really don't recognize me?" this male had long black wings and bright pink eyes. **

"**Who are you? _What_ are you?"**

"**I am called Cell. You really don't know who I am."**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked. The name seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him.**

"**It's going to be hard to explain, but I have to tell you the truth."**

"**I don't have time for this, leave now or I'll call for Frieza. I'm to marry him tomorrow, you know."**

"**I could destroy Frieza with a thought, Katie."**

"**My name is Katrin. Wait, did you say Katie?"**

"**Yes. That is your name."**

"**What are you?"**

"**I'm a bio-android from a future that never happened. I came back to destroy Goku, and it was then that I met you."**

"_**You're no lady, lady." Cell said.**_

"_**And you're not perfect, android 21." I said as we were flying.**_

"_**You're being awfully calm about all this." Cell said suspiciously.**_

"_**Well, I trust that you'll keep your word."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because you always keep your word…."**_

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Your other name was Android 21."**

"**You just saw a memory." He sighed.**

"**Wait, how did you…?"**

"**I can explain everything, if you wish." Cell said. I nodded to him.**

**So then Cell told me a story that made absolutely _no sense_. He was trying to tell me I was raised in another dimension and I had saved the universe from a great threat ten years ago.**

"**You _are_ crazy. I'm Katrin, and I have never seen you before. If we're such good friends, prove it."**

"**You have been seeing visions, right? You've seen a boy with purple hair? He's your mate, and he's waiting for you. This illusion is going to kill you! It isn't real!"**

"**Do you really expect me to believe what you're saying? If this is an illusion, then why do I have memories of my life here, and none of your so-called reality?"**

"**I told you, a wizard trapped you here. He replaced your memories with fake ones."**

"**I don't believe this! Get out right now!"**

"**Not without you."**

"**Then I'm going to call Frieza."**

"**Fine, call him. I'm not scared of him. I told you, I could destroy him in a second."**

"**You're serious? You really think you can kill Frieza?"**

"**I killed a Super Sayjin, so fighting Frieza would be overkill."**

"**You're stronger than a Super Sayjin? I don't understand…" I turned away to think, but it didn't help. All of my thoughts were jumbled up.**

"**This is only an illusion, Katie! Come with me now or you'll die!"**

"**Leave me alone!" I turned from him, but he wouldn't leave. He didn't move as I went into the bathroom to change into my new, more feminine armor.**

"**Besides that, I don't think anyone but you can see me."**

"**In other words, I _am_ going crazy and you're a hallucination."**

"**Katie, you have to understand, I am the only one who can help you."**

"**I don't need anyone's help." I snapped. I proceeded to tie up my new boots and put on my new gloves.**

"**If you could only believe my story, then you would agree that you need my help."**

"**Well I don't believe it."**

"**Check your Scouter, then. If I'm a hallucination, my power level won't appear."**

"**Fine, I will…" I locked onto him and read his power level, but the message read 'error' on it. He was there, but no reading was given.**

"**Well?"**

"**This reading can't be right. It's locked onto you, but your power level is undetectable."**

"**That's because my body is out in the real world, along with your body and all of your friends and family."**

"**My body is right here, see? The Scouter is just misreading your Ki."**

"**Fine, believe what you will, you stubborn monkey!" Cell finally lost his temper. I looked at him closer. He seemed hurt that I didn't trust him.**

"**You're serious, aren't you? If this were a joke, you wouldn't be so mad. Maybe-"**

"**Katrin, what is going on here?" Frieza walked in just then, disrupting my train of thought. He looked around the room, and looked right through Cell as though he wasn't there.**

"**I told you he can't see or hear me." Cell said.**

"**Nothing, I was just getting changed into my new armor." I said.**

"**Well, I presume you are ready for your tour?"**

"**Yes, Lord Frieza."**

"**Fine, follow me." I followed Frieza out of my room. Cell followed me.**

"**Why won't you go away?" I hissed at Cell.**

"**What was that?" Frieza asked, hearing my last remark.**

"**I said, what a wonderful hallway. I presume it is Icejin architecture?"**

"**Yes, you can tell by the arches and the colors. We Icejins prefer light coloring, it stimulates the senses better."**

"**Its beautiful. Only you could dream of something this grand." Cell directed to me.**

"**Its beautiful, Lord Frieza. I noticed that there aren't any other Icejin on the planet. Why is that?"**

"**My people and yours really aren't all that different. We have the common people and a ruling family. My father is King Kold, and my older brother is Kooler. They both rule another part of this galaxy, as I rule this part. My father rules from our home-world."**

**As Frieza showed me around the corridors of the castle, I noticed the assortment of doors. There was hundreds, and it was hard to determine if one lead to another corridor or to a room.**

"**What do you think of your new home, Katrin?" Frieza asked. It hadn't taken all afternoon to tour the castle. I was starting to believe that living with Frieza wasn't such a bad thing anymore. He was nice, a trait I didn't know he could possess.**

"**Its beautiful. I assume the large number of doors are used to confuse intruders?"**

"**Yes. They're to keep anyone from escaping, especially you."**

"**What?"**

"**I can't be having my new wife trying to run away, now, can I?"**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously. This didn't sound good at all.**

"**That doesn't sound good." Cell said in return.**

"**I own you, and therefor I will do whatever I wish with you."**

"**You wouldn't!" I hissed at him.**

"**Oh, wouldn't I?" he grabbed my arm and starting dragging me back toward his room.**

"**What are you doing? Let me go!" I stared screaming as loud as I could.**

"**It won't do you any good, no one can hear you, and if they can they won't help you."**

"**Someone, please! Help me!"**

"**I said shut up!" Frieza slapped me with his clawed hand and drew blood. He then roughly grabbed my face and licked the blood off my cheek. "Sweet."**

**I was scared, thinking death would come all too soon. I looked over to Cell, the strange bug-man who kept following me.**

"**I can't help you anymore. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I wish I could kill him and stop this, but I can't. Goodbye, Katie." He turned away in disgust and disappeared.**

**We reached Freiza's room and he tossed me inside with no problem. I hit the floor hard and I was reluctant to get up. He was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes.**

"**What are you going to do to me?"**

"**Show you your place."**

**Frieza then proceeded to throw me onto the bed, and he climbed on after me. He quickly removed his chest armor, showing his ugly white and pink scales. I was scared stiff, and I knew if I tried to fight back it would only be that much worse.**

**He smacked me again with his tail, knocking me flat on the bed. He then climbed on top of me, and held me down with his tail as he started removing my armor.**

"**Please, don't-"**

"**Why not? Tomorrow you are to be my wife, so I thought tonight I'd give you a taste of your fate. I'm going to make you Bond with me in front of all your pathetic race, and then I'll lock you away as the sex toy you are."**

"**Why go through all the trouble?" I squeezed out as he continued to remove my armor.**

"**Because the law of your people says that to rule I need to take a mate."**

"**So all I am to you is a tool." I spat.**

"**Yes, as are all of your people." My armor now stripped, I was left in the spandex suit that goes on under the armor. He began to slowly remove that now.**

"**Nothing I say would stop you from doing this?" I asked.**

"**Nothing." He replied with a dark smile.**


	12. Of Memories Better off Forgotten

**Chapter 12: Of Memories Better Off Forgotten…**

**3rd P.O.V. - Cell**

**Cell stood outside of the bedroom as Frieza began to rape Katie. Her screams filled the castle, and Cell desperately wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He was intangible in this realm, and she wouldn't believe him to save herself. There wasn't anything he could do for her here, so he left the illusion reluctantly and stepped back out into Katie's mind, where her Inner Light was more strongly visible from her waist up now. Her legs looked like faintly colored glass.**

"**I failed. I failed her and I failed myself." Cell said as he lowered his head. He had never felt this bad, not even when Gohan defeated him over 20 years ago.**

"**Katie is headstrong. She just couldn't accept the truth. I can feel her pain." the Inner Light said.**

"**I only wish I were tangible in there. I could have stopped Frieza."**

"**That doesn't matter now."**

"**Keep sending her memories. I know I was close." Cell ordered.**

"**I'll try, but I'm growing weaker by the minute. I may not have the strength to send her many more."**

"**I pray it'll be enough."**

**3rd P.O.V.- Normal**

**Cell opened his eyes, back to Katie's room in the Lookout. Mirai, Goku, and Vegeta were still in there and half-asleep, but most of the others were at their homes, sleeping since it was well into the night. Cell removed his tail and stood up.**

"**How did it go?" Goku asked sleepily.**

"**I failed her, there was nothing else I could do for her in there. She just wouldn't accept the truth." Cell said. Instead of arguing or accusing Cell in some way, Mirai just looked over to Katie. Her Ki was fluctuating worse and more often now.**

"**That's understandable. I guess it's all up to her now." Goku replied.**

"**No! Stop, please!" Katie started to scream.**

"**What kind of _hell_ is she in?" Vegeta asked. They all had picked up some of Katie's unique sayings like 'go to hell' or 'heaven help us'. It still amazed the Z Senshi group that she had kept her faith in her God, even after all she had been through, all she had seen, and even though she was the only one who in the dimension who believed in her God.**

"**The illusion is Planet Vegeta. Its playing out as though she isn't the Angel Sayjin and that Frieza didn't blow up the planet. She's… Frieza is forcing her to marry him at sundown tomorrow, when the curse is set to kill her. I couldn't do anything in there, I was like a ghost."**

"**What's happening to her now?" Mirai asked. They all took notice to her wild Ki fluctuation.**

"**When I left her, she was being… violated by Frieza."**

"**You don't mean she's…?" Goku started, but couldn't find the heart to finish as Cell nodded.**

"**No! Please, by the gods! I beg you!" Katie's screams sounded more horrified and painful.**

"**Damn him. That sounds exactly like something he would do." Vegeta spat.**

"**What are you talking about, dad?"**

"**Frieza often abducted women for his own pleasure. He had an entire bordello of harlots. Sayjin, Icejin, anything female, pretty, sentient, and strong."**

"**What does strength have to do with anything?" Mirai asked.**

"**He wanted them to be able to… survive." Vegeta turned in disgust.**

"**Oh dear Kami, no." Goku said.**

"**And I unwillingly found out she can feel everything. Before I left he slapped her and drew blood." Cell stated.**

"**And he licked it off." Vegeta stated. Cell nodded.**

"**How do you know, dad?"**

"**I witnessed similar things happen on Freiza's ship."**

**Mirai turned back to Katie, watching her as her Ki fell and then went back up higher than it was a moment earlier.**

"**Stop! Stop…!"**

"**Fight him, Katie. Remember us and come home. Remember me."**

**Vegeta went to the chair in the corner and remembered back to his younger days on Freiza's ship. Vegeta knew Frieza licked off the blood because Frieza had done it to him. Back then Vegeta was known as the Bloody Prince, one because he would never live down the title of Sayjin Prince, and two because he had grown quite fond of killing. Once Vegeta began to kill, he kept killing to drive away the guilt. He had never really noticed this until he started a family on earth.**

**But to Frieza, Vegeta was just another slave, a piece of property that was his own to enjoy however he wanted. Frieza was a sick freak who enjoyed women and little boys. Vegeta could imagine exactly what Frieza was doing to Katie in the illusion, and he knew how awful it was. He hoped she'd wake up from the nightmare before it was too late, because a tortured soul cannot find peace even after death. He had shared some dark memories that were best to be forgotten with her, and now he could return the favor from her, though he wished it could have been different.**

**And Goku of all people was imagining what was happening to her. Pure-hearted Goku had barely known what the word 'rape' meant until Roxx began to torture him. No, Roxx didn't rape Goku, Roxx didn't even touch Goku, but instead he used the collar to fill Goku's mind with images of brutal molestations of little children. Goku's pure-heart broke that day, and he hadn't been able to ride the Nimbus cloud since.**

**Mirai could almost feel Katie's pain, just thinking of what Frieza could be doing to her. He knew, as they all did, that it really wasn't Frieza hurting Katie, but that didn't matter. Mirai was the only one who had never been exposed to sexual violations, but he had seen some things the androids had done that made his blood turn cold. And now he realized that this would be another painful memory for Katie to have to deal with, and he hoped she could find someone who would help her, even if it weren't him.**

**And even Cell was thinking of things he had done that now made him feel guilty. He had 'eaten' innocent people, and by human standards that was disgusting. But Katie dealt with it, and she didn't seem bothered by his habit. She used it as a way to get the best of him, waiting until he had left to feed so she could try to find a weakness. Now what she had said made sense, that no man could defeat him, for it was a boy who had been the instrument of his undoing.**

**She was clever, she was just, and she was brave. Pride rarely inhibited her actions, unlike most Sayjins, and she could control her emotions. Maybe in another life she could have been an actress, but now she was in another life, and it was killing her.**

**Her beauty was high, though she wasn't exactly a super model; she was too well built and healthy for that. Her smile could bring light into the darkest hearts and her laugh was contagious. Her speed was that of a fireball, and her strength was far surpassed that of Goku's own. She had been evil once, but that didn't matter to her friends and family.**

**Everyone just wanted Katie back.**


	13. Escape Plans

**Chapter 13: Escape Plans**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Day 3- Early Morning**

**As the sun began to rise Frieza began to dress. I was so exhausted and horrified, and degraded that I was whimpering as I lay on the bed, turned away to the wall. The whimpering was uncontrollable.**

**I had never felt so dirty in my life, and I had done some horrible things in my past. Everything hurt, but it wasn't in the good way like when you win a hard battle, it was the feeling like when you are fighting your hardest, and your opponent is only playing with you, and easily winning.**

"**Now, all that is left is this. You can't be calling for help now, right?" I rolled over to see Frieza pick up my Scouter.**

"**Please, it's my only possession. I won't call for help, I swear." I said as I sat up.**

"**Damn right you won't." Frieza dropped the Scouter onto the floor and then crushed it under his foot. He laughed as I went back onto my side, facing out the window as tears rolled down my face.**

**Frieza was silent as he dressed, and I prayed for death now. I had lost my pride, along with everything else, to Frieza. I heard the intercom in the room go off, and a moment later there was a knock at the door. I heard the click as Frieza opened the door.**

"**Clean her up. And I want her ready for our wedding exactly one hour before it begins. The wedding is an hour before sunset." Frieza ordered, and then I heard the door shut. I only rolled over to see who was in the room, and then I turned away. It was Chi-chi.**

"**Katrin, I'm sorry."**

"**I don't need your pity."**

"**I didn't mean-"**

"**Of course you didn't. You knew Frieza would do something like this."**

"**I did. I would have warned you, but Frieza-"**

"**I don't blame you, so shut up. I'm just too weak to fight him. If only there was a Super Sayjin."**

"**Don't worry, Frieza will be easier on you from now on. That's the way he shows his dominance." I felt the bed sink as Chi-chi sat down. She touched my shoulder and I flinched.**

"**Shh, I won't hurt you." Chi-chi whispered. I rolled over to face her, and she gently, almost motherly, moved a piece of my hair out of my face. Instinctually I scooted closer to her, laying my head on her lap. She just sat there and let me lay my head on her leg, too.**

"**You're going to make a wonderful mother, Chi-chi." I said.**

"**Well, come on, let's clean you up. If Frieza sees you like this he'll do worse to both of us."**

**Chi-chi washed me and cleaned my cuts and bruises, and most of them were healing as she did so. Sayjins heal incredibly fast compared to humans, and most other creatures. The exception was the Namekians, since they regenerate.**

**I was dressed in another pair of Sayjin armor, but this time it was an elite's set with Freiza's emblem on it. It didn't mean I was an elite, just important to Frieza. True elite armor isn't as flashy as this set, and I felt awkward wearing it. It was white, with red spandex and a skirt, a form of a dress only shorter. There were no arm or leg pads sticking out since it was a new model, unlike my old armor.**

**Our family once worn elite armor. We once lived on the rounds of the Sayjin castle. Now we're lucky if anyone knows who we use to be. The great Rothgar fight side-by-side with king Vegeta against the Tuffles. My grandfather was rewarded the highest honors a Sayjin could achieve next to Super Sayjin. But now we're lucky to remembered at all.**

"**So, how do I look?" I asked Chi-chi.**

"**Well, like a queen."**

"**That's what I was afraid of." I sighed.**

"**Katrin, I want to help you, in any way I can. I can-" I cut her off as I searched the room for cameras, and then I sensed the outside for guards. I nodded to her to continue once I knew it was safe. "Like I was saying, I can tell you how to escape. I know all of the exits, and all of the hallways."**

"**I appreciate the gesture, but Frieza won't be happy with me, or you, if I left. It would be suicide to try to leave. He would hunt me down and take revenge on anyone close to me. He'd probably make me watch." I turned from Chi-chi and stood out on the balcony. There was a guard right under the ledge, so it was useless to try to fly away.**

_**Kakorot, I sure could use your common sense logic right now. Or an invention of yours, Raditz. And uncle Bardock could help with a vision.**_

_**Right, a vision. His were crock, and so are mine. But if they are, then why do I feel so strongly toward them? If what Cell said was right…**_

_**Cell wasn't real. If we were such good friends, then why didn't he try to help me by stopping Frieza?**_

**Another set of questions no one could answer.**

_**I was standing in the middle of a large arena, and people all around were staring at me. My hair was golden and spiky, and a large M was printed on my left arm. Vegeta, Kakorot/Goku, and Gohan, as a teen, were standing there facing me. A woman with blonde hair was there as well. My arm was pointed toward the audience.**_

"_**No, you wouldn't-" Goku said.**_

"_**Yes, I would." then I blasted the stadium, blowing up hundreds of people. I laughed as I saw the faces of Goku/Kakorot, Vegeta, and Gohan twist in shock.**_

"_**Fight me now, or this will only continue."**_

**This latest vision was of me being evil.**

_**The image was disturbing somehow. I'd done worse, killed many more, so why did it look so bad?**_

_**Because that was Katie killing innocent people, and not me, maybe.**_

"**My lady?" Chi-chi followed me out onto the balcony. The vision had hurt again. I was on my knees, and Chi-chi was helping me up.**

"**Chi-chi, I know of a way you can help me. I need you to take me to the dungeon."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Don't ask questions, just take me there, or tell me how to get there. It'll be safer if you just tell me how to get there."**

"**If Frieza catches you, he'll-"**

"**Do nothing. For now, he'll do nothing. He needs me; he needs a Sayjin mate so he can rule over planet Vegeta without trouble. And he needs me to look pretty for the wedding, so he won't touch me until after the Bonding Ceremony is over. Please, Chi-chi, I need your help."**

"**Alright listen carefully…"**

**So Chi-chi gave me the directions and I sent her away. I waited an hour before I left, and it was a good thing, because Frieza came back. When he entered I knelt, doing the only thing I could think of to show submissiveness.**

"**So, you look well, Katrin."**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**I suggest you not kneel before me unless I order you to. Some one might think I'm hurtful to my wife."**

"**Of course you're not, lord Frieza. I am to be your wife, and I am to be done with however you please." I said as I got up. Of course, I was lying, but Frieza couldn't tell. You would think a professional liar could tell when someone else was lying.**

"**You learn fast. That is why I picked you. You are going to be dressed in a lovely purple dress for our wedding. Purple is my favorite color, as it is with most Icejins."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**And remember, last night was only the first taste of this relationship. And if you displease me, it'll be much worse."**

"**I'll remember."**

"**At our wedding I want you to look happy, and do whatever I say. If you act out I _will_ punish you, do you understand?"**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**That's a good girl. I'm going to meet with my father and brother before the wedding, since they are guests of honor. I'll introduce you before the wedding. Zarbon and Dodoria are coming with me. Would you like your family to be there?"**

_**They may be safer if I said no, but if I mess this up I may never see them again. And if they aren't invited, they'll think something is wrong.**_

"**Yes, I would like that very much."**

"**So be it. I'll be back before sunset." Then Frieza turned to leave, "But there is always a chance I may be back even earlier than that." Then he slipped out the door.**

_**He was warning me. He knows I might try something, but he doesn't know that I know that Vegeta is here.**_

**I waited until I saw Freiza's spaceship take off, and I felt his Ki going along with it. I knew now that he was gone.**

**I slipped out the door and went down the hall. Following Chi-chi's directions I made it to the dungeon safely.**

"**Halt, who goes there?" I met with a guard to the dungeon. He was Kuwi. I don't like Kuwi; he's a real jerk who makes excuses to mock Sayjins.**

"**I am Katrin, and I am here to check the prisoners."**

"**Katrin? You're the dirty monkey lord Frieza is marrying."**

"**I'm honored that you know my name, Kuwi. All Sayjins know of the great Kuwi, so I am pleased that you know who I am."**

"**Well, isn't that nice, but you can't come in here." he spat.**

"**I can't? That's not what Lord Frieza said. He told me that I should try to find out if any of the prisoners know of human-Sayjin cross breeding. There's a rumor going around."**

"**So I've heard."**

"**Lord Frieza wants to find who these people are, and he thinks someone in there might know." I said as I gestured to the dungeon door.**

"**Alright, you may pass. You have one hour before I come in there after you."**

"**Thank you, Kuwi. I may just put in a good word with Frieza if you didn't, though. I would hate to be disturbed. Sir Kuwi sounds nice, doesn't it?"**

"**Oh, of course. I did forget my watch today." He said as I opened the door. Then he handed me the key. "That key will open any cell, so don't lose it."**

"**I won't, Sir Kuwi."**

_**Too easy. Kuwi's such a loser. He'd do anything if he thought it would make Frieza happy…**_

**Well, it was a dungeon. The scent of blood was thick and the cry of the prisoners was echoing. I had to find Prince Vegeta with my Ki sensing ability.**

**I felt out for Sayjin Ki first, but that was kind of stupid. There were a lot of Sayjin energies here. I had to check each one of them.**

**The first five Sayjins I found were all low class like me, but when they saw me they sent evil glares at me. News travels fast, even to the dungeon.**

"**Oh look, its miss big time herself!"**

"**What are you doing down here, looking at the miserable low classes? Are you too good for us now?"**

"**I wouldn't talk to her like that, she'll sick Frieza on us!"**

**The taunts weren't bothering me, they didn't know what I'd been through in the past 48 hours. But I had to find Prince Vegeta.**

"**Look, I'm here for reasons of my own. Where is Prince Vegeta?" I called out.**

"**Yeah, _Prince_ Vegeta!"**

"**That's a good one!"**

"**Save us Mr. Super Sayjin!"**

"**I'm serious! Where is he?" I asked.**

"**He's that way, in an end cell." a Sayjin said. I looked in to see Nappa. Raditz and him were good friends a while back. I knelt down and looked inside.**

"**Nappa?"**

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"**Its me, Katrin. Raditz's cousin, remember?"**

"**Lil' Katrin? What are you doing here?" he asked. It was dark in the dungeon, but my Sayjin eyes could see he was badly hurt. He was sitting in the corner of his cell, looking right at me.**

"**Frieza is going to marry me tonight."**

"**Here comes the bride!" someone called out.**

"**Hey, leave her alone!" Nappa called. "I heard about that. Why did he pick you, of all things?"**

"**He needs a Sayjin bride so he can rule Planet Vegeta, and I am the strongest female."**

"**Well, why are you here looking for Vegeta?"**

"**Because I know this isn't right. I know I wasn't meant to be Freiza's sex slave until I die. And I know Vegeta can help me."**

"**If you need my help, I'll help. Just ask."**

"**Thank you, old friend. I will." I got up and headed towards Prince Vegeta's cell.**

**Along the way I felt Nappa's Ki drop a little. I was afraid for him, but more for myself. If I failed, then Frieza would prove his dominance even more.**

**I got to the end cell and looked inside. Blood was covering the floor, and the walls, and even the ceiling. One spot stuck out without any blood that I could see, and that was where Prince Vegeta was lying.**

"**Prince Vegeta? Please, are you still alive?"**

"**Who is it." he said. His voice was hoarse, more so than from my visions of him from before.**

"**My name is Katrin. Frieza is forcing me to marry him tonight, but he's told everyone you were a member of the Ginyu force."**

"**Ha, what a crock. I wouldn't join that band of sissy dancers under threat of death." Vegeta was facing away from the hall, towards the wall. He reminded me of when I was facing the wall this morning. Vegeta's pride was broken.**

"**Vegeta, I need your help."**

"**I can't help anyone."**

"**Yes, you can. You're Vegeta, Sayjin prince! And right now I need your help to overthrow Frieza."**

"**You're crazy."**

"**Maybe I am, but wouldn't you rather die in battle against Frieza than rot in this cell? I think if we work together we can stop him."**

"**What's the use of going to battle when you know you're going to die?" Vegeta sighed.**

"**Honor, pride, heritage. I know you would rather rule over planet Vegeta then sit here."**

"**I can't fight Frieza, I've tried. All the blood on these stone walls is my own. When I came here twenty years ago the walls were clean."**

"**Frieza has taken from both of us. He's taken your pride, your family, and your rightful place as ruler, especially if he marries me tonight."**

"**And what has Frieza taken from you?" he snapped.**

"**My family, my honor, my only possession, my home, and… my virginity." Vegeta turned to face me for the first time. I saw the scars on his face, and the dried blood from only a few hours ago. Frieza came here when he was done with me. "And I believe he'll do worse once he claims the thrown."**

"**You remind me of someone. My mother. She fought Frieza, like my father did."**

"**Frieza lied again, then. He told us all she died delivering you."**

"**He killed her because I was so strong when I was born. He was afraid she could do it again."**

"**Just like when you father killed Paragus and Brolly."**

"**Yes." he started coughing, so I took the key and opened the cell. I brought him some water, but I had to help him sit up so he could drink it. He was nearly lying in my lap.**

"**Prince Vegeta, you have to help me. It's the only way we can free our people."**

"**I can't do anything. I'm dying, Katrin. You can sense Ki, right? That's what the humans call energy. You know I'm telling you the truth."**

**He was, his energy was less than a quarter.**

"**Please, Vegeta-"**

"**Katrin, I can't help you. I can't even sit up without your help."**

"**Then I'll help you escape. I'll hide you somewhere."**

"**You'll be caught for sure. Frieza comes to visit everyday. If I was found missing he'd come after you. Icejins have a sense of smell equal to that of a Sayjin's own."**

"**Then what am I suppose to do?" I said. Vegeta was dying as we were speaking. He'd die today for sure, I could tell now.**

"**You're a leader, I can see it. Lead your people, take this." he handed me the Sayjin royal family seal. It was around a chain. "My father gave me that the day he died. I have chosen you to continue the legacy of our family."**

"**Vegeta, I can't lead anyone. I nearly died on my first and only solo mission. This is too high an honor."**

"**I nearly died on my first solo mission as well. That doesn't matter, I can see the heart of a warrior in you. You can lead, you were able to get in here to find me without getting caught."**

"**That was luck, not skill."**

"**All I have wanted for the past twenty years was to see planet Vegeta free of Frieza. I know you can do that. Take the responsibility and fight for your people."**

"**Alright, I'll take it. But before I accept this, is there anything else you would like to do as Prince?"**

"**Yes, as your prince, I order you to kill me."**

"**What?"**

"**Kill me. You asked me if I'd rather die with honor and pride. I would, so kill me so that I may die with honor. I don't want Frieza to be the one known as the one who killed me. If you succeed in your mission, then you can tell everyone about this."**

"**Prince Vegeta, I can't."**

"**As your Prince, I order you to do it. Do it now."**

_**His eyes are so dark, there isn't any hope left in them. But I couldn't go through with it, right? I couldn't kill him. He ordered me to do so, but I can't.**_

_**But I must, it's the right thing.**_

"**As you wish. I'll make it quick and painless."**

"**Don't leave any marks, Frieza would know when he finds my body." Then he closed his eyes.**

"**Gods forgive me." I felt for the pressure point connecting the Sayjin heart to the rest of the body, and I snapped it. His eyes flew open, then closed again as I heard his heart stop with my Sayjin hearing.**

"**Goodbye, Sayjin prince." I took the royal seal and placed it around my neck, hiding it under my armor. I sat there a moment, thinking through what I had just done. I now realized how Katie felt in my vision.**

**Moving quickly, I headed back to Nappa's cell, not forgetting to re-lock Prince Vegeta's cell.**

"**Nappa, can you still materialize?"**

"**Uh, sure. Why do you ask?"**

"**Can you make a copy of this key?" I asked, throwing it to him.**

"**Sure I can, but why?"**

"**That's the master key for the dungeon. If I don't return it I'll be in trouble. Make me a copy, and then you can have the original." I explained. Nappa started materializing a fake key while I was explaining to him. The systems were all electronic, so a fake wouldn't work. If I gave Kuwi a fake, though, he wouldn't know until it was too late.**

"**Why are you giving me the real one?"**

"**You told me if I wanted help all I had to do was ask. I'm asking now. When the bells for the Bonding ceremony begin, I want you to free everyone. We're going to strike back against Frieza tonight; there is no way he can beat all of us. Wait for my signal before you attack."**

"**What's the signal?" Nappa asked, throwing me off guard.**

"**Uh, you'll know when I give it."**

"**How do you know they'll all fight?"**

"**Because I'll lead them."**

"**That still doesn't mean they'll listen."**

"**I'll get them to, once they know the truth."**

"**Vegeta will be ready for revenge, I'm telling you."**

"**No, he won't. Prince Vegeta is dead." I took out the crest to show him, then replaced it.**

"**What? But he can't be. He was alive just a few hours ago."**

"**He died a long time ago, I just gave him peace."**


	14. Another Chance

**Chapter 14: Another Chance**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"**I just can't believe we're going to fail." Mirai said.**

"**We're not, we just have to think of something else." Goku said.**

"**We only have six hours until sunset." Yamcha said.**

"**We'll think of something. We always do." Krillen replied.**

**Everyone was out on the Lookout while the kids and Buu were playing, talking about the next step. But the thing was, no one knew what it should be.**

"**What's left to try? Earth magic isn't strong enough, and neither is Namekian magic. Cell couldn't connect with her, and we can't find that damned wizard." Tien said.**

"**Maybe we need another wizard. Should we try to get Babi-Dee to help?" Goten asked.**

"**No, that's not going to help anyone. Who's to say he wouldn't turn her Majin again?" Piccolo said.**

**Everyone was arguing, and soon the kids were distracted from their play and they started to cry from what they overheard.**

"**Would you guys shut up! You're upsetting Kanji and Andy!" Pan called. Buu was trying to cheer them up by making faces, but it didn't work. Everyone went silent, except the two crying kids, and Mirai walked over.**

"**Hey, what's wrong guys? Don't tell me our yelling upset you, your grandparents yell all the time." Mirai said as he knelt down eye level with them.**

"**It's not that, papa. Mama's hurt and everyone's yelling instead of helping her." Kanji said.**

"**They're right, we are." Goku said, looking at the group. "We need to work together and stop arguing."**

"**Papa, mama's not going to die, is she?" Andy asked.**

"**No, she's going to be just fine. I promise."**

"**Buu got idea! Buu got idea!" Buu started yelling.**

"**What is it, Buu?" Hercule asked.**

"**What if bug-man try _again_?" Buu said, standing as proud as if he had just solved everything.**

"**I think he means you, Cell." Vegeta said.**

"**That won't work, it didn't last time." Cell said when everyone turned to him.**

"**But you no powered up then. You power up and POOF! You can help!" Buu said, clapping his hands.**

"**What are you talking about, Buu?" Hercule asked.**

"**Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner." Cell said, causing everyone to stare at him in shock.**

"**You know what he's talking about?" Pan asked.**

"**If I power up I might be stronger in there as well, and I may be tangible. Earlier she thought I was a hallucination because only she could interact with me."**

"**But would she believe you? I wouldn't." 17 said.**

"**She almost did last time, and besides, when did you start caring about Katie? You only came to the party because 18 made you." Mirai said. 17 blushed a little.**

"**Maybe I do care, so what if I do? Maybe some of Cell's obsession for her got messed up into my programming when he absorbed me."**

"**Whatever, the important thing is we have a plan now. Cell, you up for another go?" Goku asked.**

"**Of course." Cell headed toward Katie's room, and Vegeta and Goku followed.**

"**Aren't you going, Mirai?"**

"**I'll catch up. These two need me right now." Mirai took Kanji's hand and picked up Andy, and walked toward an empty area of the Lookout to talk to them.**

**Finding a spot, Mirai faced the edge of the Lookout. Andy sat in his lap, and Kanji sat right next to him.**

"**Papa, grandpa said mama was a great fighter. Is that true?" Kanji asked.**

"**It sure is."**

"**Then why haven't we seen her fight? She didn't even enter the tournament last year." Andy said.**

"**Well, she just didn't want to. She said no one was worth the effort."**

**The Lookout started to shake, and Mirai knew it was Cell powering up.**

"**What was that!" Andy asked, sounding scared.**

"**Cell was powering up, that's all."**

"**Is mama really that strong? Stronger than Cell?" Kanji asked.**

"**When she was pregnant with you, she went shopping one day with your grandma, Pan's grandma, your mom, and 18. These men showed up and wanted to kidnap Pan's mom and your grandma, and she helped stop them. A few hours later you were born, Kanji." **

"**Was she fighting when she was pregnant with me?" Andy asked.**

"**She sure was. You know, she's stronger than Mr. Buu, or your grandpa, or Goku, or me. She's the strongest in the galaxy, maybe even the universe."**

"**Then why was that wizard able to hurt her?" Andy asked.**

"**He used his magic to hurt her. He tricked her."**

"**Is mama an angel?" Andy asked.**

"**Almost an angel. You know how we all can go Super Sayjin? Well, you mama has a form called Angel Sayjin, and it's much stronger. The wizard wanted her power, so he's hurting her to try to get it."**

"**Papa, I wanna see mama."**

"**Me too. Can we go see her?"**

"**Sure, but you have to be good and be quiet, okay?"**

"**Okay." They both said as Mirai lead them to the room.**

**3rd P.O.V.-Cell**

**Cell had just powered up and inserted his tail into Katie's chest, entering her mind again.**

"**You're back. I didn't think you'd return." The Inner Light said. She was now hardly visible at all, and the room was darker.**

"**I have to try. I powered up, trying to see if that would allow me to be tangible in there."**

"**That's a good idea, but if you are tangible you are at risk of getting killed. If you die in there, you'll die out there as well."**

"**Well, first thing, I'm much stronger than anyone in that illusion, and the other thing is that I'm already dead." Cell said, sounding smug.**

"**Let me clarify. In that illusion you won't have any power because you weren't in its original design. You'll be as strong as a normal human. And your soul will be destroyed if you die in there."**

"**That's a risk I've got to take. All I want is her happiness, and that doesn't include her dying and becoming a puff of smoke."**

"**Would she be happy if your soul was destroyed?"**

"**I don't care what happens to me. If she's alive with her family, she'll be happy."**

"**Cell, she won't be happy if you're gone for good." The Inner Light said. She wanted him to know all the risks.**

"**She'll be alright. I've been dead a long time, she'll understand."**

"**You better hurry, then. There are only a few hours left."**

"**I know." Cell turned to go inside.**

"**If you're not out when she dies you'll be trapped in a void."**

"**She won't die. I'll protect her."**

**Then Cell stepped back into Katie's illusion.**


	15. Here Comes the Warrior Bride

**Chapter 15: Here Comes the Warrior Bride**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I handed Kuwi the fake key and left quickly, back to my shared room with Frieza. There were only a few hours before the wedding, but like he warned, Frieza was back early, along with his father and brother.**

**King Kold was enormous, and he reminded me of Freiza's second form I had seen in my vision. Frieza came up to his knee, so I was at his mid-calf. Kooler looked like Freiza's final form I had seen as well, and he was only a few inches taller than me.**

"**There you are, I was about to start looking for you." Frieza said, hinting at something bad.**

"**I was just stretching my legs. I didn't leave the wing."**

"**Good girl. Katrin, this is Kooler, my older brother, to my right, and to my left is my father, King Kold. This is Katrin, my bride."**

"**I'm very honored to meet you both, my lords." I bowed.**

"**Are all the Sayjins this well trained, brother?" Kooler asked.**

"**If they're not, they should be. Isn't that right, Katrin?" Frieza started laughing.**

"**Yes, my lord." I replied, lowering my eyes.**

"**Well, come along. We have a lot to do before the wedding, and we must leave Katrin so she can get ready. Dodoria will fetch you at the time of the wedding."**

"**Farewell, my lords." I bowed as they left the room. I went over to the intercom and called Chi-chi. Bulma was with her, so I asked that she come as well.**

**I paced the room as I waited for the humans. I had a plan and they were needed for it to succeed. It was quite simple: we were going to fight Frieza. His brother and father were part of the enemy, but I was sure I could sway all of Planet Vegeta's people to help. That included the Sayjins, humans, Namekians, and anyone else on the planet. Maybe I'm just a naïve fool, but if we all worked together, we could beat Frieza.**

**The knock at the door made me jump, but I was relieved to see that it was only Bulma and Chi-chi. I ushered them in and closed the door.**

"**Katrin, what's going on?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**Yeah, shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?" Bulma asked.**

"**We have plenty of time, right now I've got bigger tails to cut." That's the equivalent to earth's bigger fish to fry.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**We're going to over throw Frieza tonight."**

"**What!" Chi-chi screeched.**

"**Shh! Do you want someone to hear you?" I snapped, "I've seen Freiza's true nature, and he needs to be destroyed. I'm going to lead the fight against him."**

"**You can't be serious? This is Frieza we're talking about!" Bulma said.**

"**I know exactly who he is. I've got it all planned out. Chi-chi, I want you to go. Get as far away as you can, I don't want my nephew getting hurt. And take Kakorot with you, go far away, to earth maybe. Live happy together, far from Frieza. Once this gets started it'll be messy."**

"**Katrin, what makes you think they'll listen to you? You're a third class Sayjin." Bulma asked.**

"**Because I have this." I took out the royal crest, "I went to the dungeon and I met with prince Vegeta. He gave this to me before he died."**

"**He's dead? He can't be dead, he's a Super Sayjin. Vegeta can't be-" Bulma started to cry, and Chi-chi tried to comfort her. When that didn't work, Chi-chi motioned for me to try something.**

_**What can I say? I'm no good at this stuff.**_

**I walked up to Bulma and put my hand on her shoulder.**

"**Bulma, he died with honor. You couldn't ask more than that from anyone. And he wasn't alone when he died, I was there." I said. She looked up to me.**

"**I use to sneak into the dungeon to visit him when we were little, but one day I was caught, and I wasn't allowed to go there anymore. I haven't seen him since."**

"**I know this is hard, but I need your help. For Vegeta."**

"**What do you want me to do?" she asked as she dried her tears.**

"**Right now all I need you to do is help me get ready for my wedding. Chi-chi, I want you to go now. Tell my family what's happening. Get Kakorot and go."**

"**I'll go, but if Kakorot wants to stay, I'll stay as well."**

"**I think I can see why Kakorot fell in love with you. Now go on." Chi-chi left as Bulma helped me clean up for the wedding.**

"**So, what's your plan?"**

"**Nappa is going to release all the prisoners once the bells start. When I give the signal, we're all going to attack. I'll get my people, and all of Planet Vegeta's people to help. I'll lead like Prince Vegeta said I could."**

**Time passed rather slowly while I was cleaning up, and I was ready with a few hours to spare before the wedding.**

"**Now what?" I asked.**

"**We wait. What's going to happen once this is all over?" Bulma asked.**

"_**Stop! Stop! I can't… breathe!" I was laughing so hard my sides began to hurt.**_

"_**Who's the best fighter in the galaxy!" Goku cried out.**_

"_**I won't say it!" I said through the laughs.**_

"_**Say it!" Goku urged.**_

"_**No!" I cried.**_

"_**Say it, mama!" A little girl screamed happily. There was also a little boy who looked a lot like my father.**_

"_**All right! Goku is the best fighter in the galaxy!" I cried. They stopped tickling me and I finally got in a deep breath.**_

"_**Yeah! I'm the best!" Goku cheered.**_

"_**I only said that so you'd stop tickling me." I said as I got up, still laughing a little.**_

"_**Yeah, but I still beat you." Goku said.**_

"**Whatever it is, it's better than this." I sighed.**

_**Where ever that place is, its happier than here. What if Cell was right? Where is he, anyway?**_

"**Well, I have to go help prepare the food for the ceremony. I'll see you later, right? I'm ready to help kick some butt!"**

"**If you want to help at all, you better get a weapon. A lot of fighters are stronger than me, so you wouldn't stand a chance unarmed."**

"**I'll get one, no problem." She winked at me as she left.**

"**Now what? Guess I'm all alone."**

**So I did the only think I could think of, I thought out a battle plan. I went and stared out the window that faced my home.**

_**Frieza is strong, and I've heard that Kooler is superior to him in strength. Its rumored he even has a fifth form. And King Kold is huge; he could take out ten men with one arm, and that's without energy blasts. I'll get the Sayjins to focus on those three, and everyone else can fight the guards.**_

_**But what if uncle Bardock was right? What if his visions were just early? Could Frieza destroy an entire planet? I've cleared planets, but Bardock said the planet blew up.**_

_**What if I'm over my head? Maybe I should just be peaceable and marry Frieza, call the whole war off.**_

_**But this isn't right. It doesn't feel right. **_

_**Those visions feel right.**_

_**Is that why I'm doing this? Because of those visions? That's crazy, but at the same time it isn't.**_

**I got up and went to the mirror to see how ridiculous I looked. I did look ridiculous. The dress was puffy and white with purple, just like an Icejin. But I was able to hide a set of the new model armor under it. My hair was all put up funny, too. And there was paint on my face.**

"**Do humans do this?"**

"**Yes, sometimes." I turned to see a human with black hair behind me, just out of range of the mirror.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I've upgraded. I can help now."**

"**Cell?" he nodded, "Go away!" I picked up a hand mirror and threw it at him. He caught it and sat it down onto the table I just picked it up from.**

"**You don't want seven years bad luck now, do you?"**

"**You're real?"**

"**I told you last time I was. I upgraded myself, so now I'm tangible. And I'm not human, I'm Sayjin. If 17 saw this tail he'd flip, as you use to say."**

"**Good, you're just in time for the war."**

"**What war?" he asked, looking serious.**

"**I'm leading a strike against Frieza. This'll be the first battle of a revolution."**

"**You can't, you'll be killed!"**

"**I'll die with honor in battle. Are you going to help me, or lie some more?"**

"**Both. You have to realize this isn't real."**

"**It was real enough for me last night. If you're such a good friend, and if you're so strong, then why didn't you stop him?"**

"**I wasn't tangible last night, remember? Frieza looked right through me." He said. I did remember that, but I shook it off.**

"**But you're real now, is that right? So you can help stop Frieza now, right?"**

"**I can try, but I'm weaker than you in this realm."**

"**Whatever! You lied about that too. You're insane, that's what it is."**

"**You're not who you think you are."**

"**I'm a third class Sayjin, and that's all!"**

"**You power far surpasses that! Your power surpassed Freiza's a long time ago!"**

"**Frieza is a god, I could never match him. But I will try anyway."**

"**I know you had a vision not to long ago. It had your children in it."**

"**My children? Playing with Kakorot, I saw that."**

"**His name is Goku, and your name is Katie Katrin Briefs. You lived in another dimension for fifteen years, and then you were brought to the dimension you live in now. You were born there, but taken away before Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta."**

"**If you haven't noticed, we're on Planet Vegeta!"**

"**A false one, dammit Katie! You're smarter than this!"**

"**Yeah, that's why I'm a lowly warrior and not a scientist." I smarted-off. He was on my last nerve, so I guess I was trying to get on his.**

"**What's the area for a triangle?" he asked.**

"**1/2 base times height."**

"**The formula for finding the sides to a triangle?"**

"**A squared plus B squared equals C squared."**

"**And what's the formula for photosynthesis?"**

"**6 H2O + 6 CO2 - 6 O2 + C6 H12 O6."**

"**Why would a warrior know that?" Cell asked.**

_**Yeah, how did I know that? It just popped into my head.**_

"**I don't know. Maybe Raditz told me or something."**

"**You learned all of that when you were in school on earth."**

"**I've never been to earth!"**

"**Fine. I can't get you to listen now, but I'll keep at it. I'll help with your revolution."**

"**Really?" I said, startled.**

"**I'd do anything for you."**

"**Right. Here, put this on. You can't be seen in that." I tossed him my old pair of armor, which was by-gender, and had him change. His human clothes were too loud, black, orange, red, and green. When he came out he looked just like a Sayjin.**

"**So, what's all this about? How's this going down?" he asked.**

"**The wedding begins pretty soon. I'll be taken where all of the Sayjins can see us, the top balcony of the castle on the south side. The bells will start the ceremony. Frieza, the clergyman, and I will be the only ones on the balcony. You need to go down to the dungeon and take out the guard, and help Nappa and the other prisoners escape. When I give the signal, we'll all attack."**

"**What's the signal?"**

"**I don't know, but you'll know it when I give it." I shrugged.**

"**Sounds good to me. You've always been a good leader."**

"**Sure I have. Go now so you'll be there in time."**

**There was a knock at the, which made me jump. I answered it, and found it was Bulma again.**

"**Katrin, are you ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be. Cell, come here. Bulma, show Cell to the dungeon. Then I want you gone too."**

"**No way, I'm helping. See?" she had a laser gun strapped to her leg under her uniform.**

"**Good girl. You two go on now. Dodoria will be here soon." They both went to turn, but Cell stopped and looked at me, as if he wanted to say something. "Cell?"**

**Cell walked up to me and forced me into a kiss. At first I fought back, but after a moment it started to feel so good. I relax and kissed him back. Then he broke away, not even making eye contact.**

_**What am I doing? He felt so… so real. More real than anything I can remember…**_

**Cell and Bulma left together and I went back to my seat to wait for Armageddon.**


	16. Stories Never Told

**AN: Hey! Angel Saiyan here! You like the story? Things will get heated up here real soon for those of you that are tired of all this talk and mushy stuff.**

**But I gotta send a few messages here: **

**Thomas Drovin- I will use your quote, and I got an idea where, but it'll be a few days until its up on the site. Look for it! It'll be near a for reference.**

**Anyone- right now I'm playing DBZ Budokai 3 (), but I' having trouble. I can't figure out how to start all the GT stuff. I can't play as a SSJ4 or play with Omega Shenron yet! I'm going crazy! If anyone can help me, submit your info in a review! I'm begging you!**

**Okay, enough said, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Stories Never Told**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Mirai and Cell were the only ones in the room with Katie. Everyone else was on the outer reaches of the Lookout as the sun made its way down. Only an hour until the sunset, and no progress had been made.**

"**Come on, Cell. I know you can bring her back."**

"**If he doesn't, I'll kill him." Vegeta said as he walked in.**

"**Father, I can't lose her again. I just can't."**

"**What does that mean? You never lost her."**

"**In the alternate time, I did. She died to save me then, and now she's dying again, and there isn't anything I can do."**

"**You've done all you can." Vegeta assured.**

"**You know, you're the reason she became a Super Sayjin in my time. 18 killed you, and she transformed. A lot of good it did."**

"**She never became the Angel Sayjin, did she?"**

"**No. She never made it to Super Sayjin 2, either. When she died, I transformed into a Super Sayjin."**

"**It must have been hard for her then, not knowing exactly what was going to happen." Vegeta sighed.**

"**She told me once that she would have preferred the unknown, like the rest of us." Goku said when he came in.**

"**If she dies, Drazark will get her power. No one could stop him then." Mirai said.**

"**Well, we'll have to pray that Cell succeeds." Goku replied.**

"**We need more than prayer this time."**

"**I wonder what she's seeing right now." Mirai said.**

"**If I know her, she's fighting Frieza." Vegeta said.**

**Her Ki suddenly went through the roof, causing the sheets to fly off the bed. As Mirai replaced them her Ki declined to the normal sleeping level.**

"**Hey, do you remember how she threw the bouquet through the ceiling after your wedding?" Goku said with a small laugh.**

"**Yeah, she was so embarrassed. But she said there's no thing as a perfect wedding."**

"**That almost made me want to go through with a formal earth wedding." Vegeta said, "Almost."**

"**Its kinda hard to believe that's the same girl I found in the woods thirty years ago. Look how she's changed. She surpassed us all in strength, she's a brilliant scientist, and she's braver than anyone I've ever seen." Goku stated.**

"**I've never faced an opponent who could look me in the eyes and not react. In fact, I nearly flinched as she stared right back at me. She was born a Sayjin, and that didn't change, even growing up human. Unlike you, Kakorot. You're too pure."**

"**I was until Roxx came along. I haven't been able to ride the Nimbus since he tortured me." Goku confessed.**

"**She doesn't know yet, does she?" Mirai asked.**

"**No, we were going to surprise her the other day as part of an anniversary present." Vegeta explained.**

"**We'll have to show her when she makes it out of there." Goku said.**

"**We may need it to fight Drazark."**

"**Too bad I can't do it, but I guess only pure-blooded Sayjins can do it, right?" Mirai asked.**

"**Right, but you did your best at it. I bet she would go loony if you could do it, too." Goku said, "Oh, do you remember the tournament she entered four years ago? Before the one last year?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah, she could have easily beaten Buu, but she gave it to him so Hercule could win. She beat all of us before the tournament began, those humans didn't stand a chance." Vegeta scoffed.**

"**Yeah, too bad we all were in the same preliminary ring. It would have been fun to fight in front of all those people again." Goku said.**

"**She put the prize money into a college fund for the kids." Mirai explained.**

"**Well, at least she isn't like your mate, Kakorot. She's letting them choose their own lives."**

"**Chi-chi was just a… little over excited about Gohan's education. But you have to admit, that didn't stop his training. He did defeat Cell, after all. She did much better with Goten."**

"**Speaking of Cell, how do you think she stayed alive those ten days?" Mirai asked.**

"**Well, Cell _is_ in love with her. He just couldn't kill her." Goku said.**

"**I wonder what she'd say if she realized we went off to fight Brolly while Cell held her captive?"**

"**She'd probably be mad at us. But I think she'd mostly be mad at you, Vegeta. You did run off to rule another planet and left her here. I just followed so I could stop the evil Super Sayjin." Goku said.**

"**We never did find out why Brolly was so mad at you, Goku." Mirai said.**

"**Katie might know. All of this _was_ a TV show to her once." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.**

"**She knew all about us. She knew us better than we knew ourselves." Vegeta said.**

"**But she's only mortal. Remember how she became Majin?" Goku said.**

"**I'll never forget that. She was just scared of the Darkness. When we were separated in the tunnels in Roxx's castle, the Darkness attacked Katrin. I realized how scared she was because she didn't try to power up. But I'd never think of her as a coward."**

"**She's been through a lot of amazing things, things we haven't done. Some of those things I don't think we _could_ do." Mirai said with some awe in his voice.**

**_Even though Frieza isn't real in there, what he's done to her will scar, possibly worse than her time as Katherine the Slaughterer._ Vegeta thought.**

"**Has anyone ever wondered why it was Katie was sent to a dimension where we were all cartoon characters?" Goku asked.**

"**She had to learn the future somehow, I guess." Mirai said.**

"**The council sent her there purposely so she'd know the future and be able to fulfill the prophecy." Vegeta surmised.**

"**And to think, after all she did they put her on trial. They're the ones who saved her in the first place." Goku said.**

"**Ironic, isn't it? Just like all of this. The one thing that has always been her biggest asset is now working against her. If it wasn't for her extraordinary power, Drazark would have left her alone. But then again, we'd all be dead right now." Vegeta smirked.**

"**I bet if she could realize how much we love her right now, she could easily break free from that illusion." Goku said.**

"**I wonder how Drazark did it. It isn't just an illusion, but it isn't a separate dimension, either. It's something that could have happened if Frieza hadn't blown up the planet. Things in there are as real as reality. She may come out of this with a better knowledge of Sayjin heritage than I could have ever explained to her. And of course, growing up on Planet Vegeta means her Inner Light was never created, so she isn't the Angel Sayjin. It was her experiences on earth, her earth and this one, that made her what she is now." Vegeta said. **

**_That's what she said earlier, that our memories make us what we are. I guess this proves it, I only hope she makes it out to write that one down._ Mirai thought**

"**I've been to many planets in my life, but I have never met such a powerful wizard. If he could make an illusion this detailed in a mere moment, just think of what else he could do with a few moments longer." Vegeta continued.**

"**And he was able to hold me off in Super Sayjin 3 form." Goku agreed.**

"**She let her arrogance get to her for the first time in her life, and now she's paying for it. Unlike you, dad." Mirai laughed.**

"**Yes, I've let pride be my weakness instead of a strength."**

"**It hasn't always been bad, Vegeta. Your pride did help you become a Super Sayjin, after all."**

"**True, it did. But she helped as well. I felt some sort of need to protect her from the androids at the time I was training."**

"**It's a circle. We helped her do the same thing she helped us do. We trained her, and in many ways, she trained us."**

"**I'm not as arrogant now because of her. When Cell beat me after all that training I did in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, I realized I lost because I didn't listen to her."**

"**But you're still arrogant." Goku laughed, but continued, "She showed me what true courage is. To do the right thing even though it's hard. Like on Namek. She knew Krillen had to die so I'd become a Super Sayjin."**

"**And she showed me what love is. True love won't be beaten so easily, not because of a spell."**

"**She'll come back to us, she did before. She went to HFIL and back. Roxx actually killed her, but she came back." Goku told.**

"**Yeah, but if this spell kills her, there isn't any coming back."**


	17. Battle for Planet Vegeta

**Chapter 17: The Battle for Planet Vegeta**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Without any notice Dodoria barged into my room. But I stayed cool and stood when he came in.**

"**You clean up pretty well, for a Sayjin. Come on, its time."**

**I followed Dodoria out of the room for what was hopefully the last time and made my way toward the South wing. The top floor balcony was just high enough that everyone could see us and see us clearly. That was what I was counting on.**

"**You nervous, Sayjin?" Dodoria asked.**

_**Yeah, I'm about to start a war…**_

"**Of course, I'm about to marry the universe's most powerful being." Dodoria just laughed at my remark.**

_**Keep laughing, pinky. If lord Frieza is right about my power, then I could take you down. Bardock could a few years ago, and I'm stronger than he was back then.**_

_**I'm still referring to Frieza as lord. That'll end today, one way or another…**_

_**If this all goes as I planned it, then planet Vegeta will be free again. I'd make Vegeta proud, and I'll find out if he made a wise choice choosing me.**_

"**Alright, here we are. You know the drill, right?" Dodoria asked.**

"**Yes, my lord." I replied. He then proceeded to leave.**

_**I'll be announced shortly, and I'll walk out and greet my people. Freiza's clergyman will say some sappy stuff, and I'll be asked to take the crown. That's when I'll make my move.**_

**I waited as the bells began to chime, catching the attention of everyone around. I couldn't see anyone as I stood inside the balcony, but I heard them, and when they all grew quiet as Frieza started his speech.**

"**My dear people, I thank you for coming to the ceremony!" Frieza announced as the crowd cheered.**

_**Yeah, because if they weren't there you'd kill them. That's great motivation.**_

"**As you know, today I am getting married. I have chosen the most radiant and powerful Sayjin female, and together we will rule Planet Vegeta!" he paused for the crowd to cheer again. I wouldn't be surprised if guards were in the crowd making people cheer.**

_**He's making me nervous, even more so than before. Am I embarrassed over the radiant thing, or nervous about the battle?**_

"**I'd now like to introduce you to her, to all of my subjects and family. I now present Katrin, the daughter of Kanji, son of Rothgar!" when the crowd cheered I walked out and stood next to Frieza. I curtsied like before to him.**

"**Make it short and clear." He whispered as I stood back up. I nodded and turned to face the crowd.**

_**There are a lot of people here. That's good, they'll be more to know the truth.**_

**I walked to the edge of the balcony and stood as the crowd went silent once more. I scanned it quickly and found my family, right next to King Kold and Kooler.**

_**Kakorot and Chi-chi are still here. I hope they're careful…**_

"**Welcome everybody! I'm honored to be marrying Lord Frieza, and I'm honored that you have all come to see this historic event. But, we didn't come here to listen to me talk, so let the ceremony begin."**

**I curtsied to the crowd and walked back over to Frieza. He took my hand and squeezed it tight as we walked to the platform.**

"**That was pretty good, but we'll work on your public speaking later." He whispered. I ignored the pain in my hand as we walked over to the clergyman. He was an old Namekian, and he didn't look happy at all. He stood tall and spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear him.**

"**We have all gathered to witness a most blessed event. There has never before been a marriage between Sayjins and other races, and it goes the same for Icejins. But today, we are here to witness such an event. Lord Frieza, an Icejin and our lord, and Katrin, a Sayjin, will be Bonded together as mates. The exchange of blood is irreversible, and it is not to be taken lightly, so I ask you, Lord Frieza, do you wish to Bond with this Sayjin?"**

"**I do." Frieza said. He sneered at me, trying to intimidate me into saying yes immediately. Boy, was he in for a surprise.**

"**Katrin, granddaughter of the great Rothgar, do you wish to Bond with Lord Frieza, and therefore become his Queen?"**

_**Moment of truth!**_

"**Never!" I whispered.**

**The crowd was shocked, and so was Frieza.**

"**What was that?" Frieza asked sternly.**

"**I said NEVER!" I turned and ran to face the crowd.**

"**What are you doing!" Frieza screamed.**

"**Don't listen to him! He's a liar, and he's only marrying me so he can rule our planet! But we can stop him! All of us can end his reign! Listen to me, everybody! He killed Prince Vegeta!"**

**3rd P.O.V.- Cell**

**Cell knew what he just did was illogical. A kiss is a sign of love. But Cell also didn't know any other way to describe his feelings toward Katie. Katie was Mirai's wife, and they had kids, but he felt like something bad was going to happen, and he'd never get the chance to let her know how he felt about her. At least this way she knew.**

**Cell had freed the prisoners and he, Nappa, and Bulma were leading every able warrior towards the South Gate. He heard Katie scream 'Never', and had the group stop.**

"**So buddy, what's the signal?" Nappa asked.**

"**Just wait, I'll know it when I hear it." Cell ordered.**

"**I hope she knows what's she's doing." Bulma said.**

"**Don't worry, she does."**

**1st P.O.V.**

**The crowd went into an uproar, and Frieza ran to the ledge in a panic.**

"**She lies! I would never do that!" he called.**

"**Look! The Sayjin Royal crest!" I took it out and held it high for everyone to see, "I went to the dungeon today and found Prince Vegeta dying in a dark cell. His last order as prince was for me to take this and lead all of my people against Frieza! The Sayjins, the Namekians, and the humans _will_ return to their home planets and live freely!"**

**3rd P.O.V.- Cell**

"**Is that what happened?" Nappa asked.**

"**Yes, it is." Bulma said.**

"**I hope you guys are ready to party." Cell said to the group.**

**1st P.O.V.**

"**You can't rebel! I won't allow it! Stop this!"**

"**Join me, brothers and sisters! Together, we can stop Frieza! Who's with me!"**

**I thrusted my hand into the air and ripped off the dress, revealing my armor.**

**3rd P.O.V.- Cell**

"**That's it, ATTACK!" Cell called as he lead the charge out the front doors of the castle.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I saw Cell and the prisoners charge out of the castle, and others in the crowd started fighting guards and anyone else supporting Frieza.**

"**Katrin!" I turned to see Raditz fly up to the balcony.**

"**Raditz? What are you-"**

"**I brought you a gift, catch!" I caught the object, and before I could say anymore he took off to fight. I looked to see it was his prototype Scouter. I put it on and adjusted it just right.**

"**Thanks, Raditz."**

"**You think you're pretty smart, don't you Katrin?" Frieza asked as he turned from the crowd to me. "You think I never saw a battle heating up? Why else would I send for my brother and father?" Frieza started to move, so I did as well. We were circling one another, talking to distract the other. But Frieza doesn't know that this is how I usually fight, it's my style. We were going in a counter-clockwise circle, and I could hear Freiza's dark heart beating rapidly. He was either excited or scared.**

"**You didn't know there was an army hidden in your castle, though, did you? Or the fact that the general of this war would be a female Sayjin."**

"**_My_ female, you mean. I knew you filthy monkeys would betray me one day. Bardock's visions weren't too far off." He shifted toward the left, so I did so too.**

"**Neither were mine. I've seen you in two other forms, but I missed one at some point. Whoever it was you were fighting at the time must have made you transform out of it quickly."**

"**So visions run in your family, do they? Then first thing I'll do is wipe them all out, starting with the pregnant human. You'll enjoy watching her die, along with the child."**

"**You knew she was pregnant?" I stopped, but only for a second.**

"**I knew before you did." He was starting to distract me, and without thinking I snapped back with a comment I probably shouldn't have.**

"**I won't let you take another family member." I hissed.**

"**That's right, I killed your brother too, didn't I? The filthy monkey should have learned his place."**

**I ignored his remark and countered with my own.**

"**You mean like I did?" Frieza smirked, but I wasn't done yet, "I see why you're so feared. I'd be scared of a child killer, too."**

"**Hold your tongue!" he snapped.**

"**Hold your own! You've taken everything from me! Do you know what it's like to lose everything? Anything? No, you don't. You're a monster."**

"**And all of us monsters need a hero to destroy us, right? So, where's your Super Sayjin? Where's your leader?"**

"**Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the leader. Your other half-truth; I'm not just the strongest female, I'm the strongest Sayjin! I am, aren't I?"**

"**You're still just a monkey!" Frieza then charged, finally angrier than common sense and for a second I lost him. He moves with the speed of a god, but I'd seen him move like that before, so I was able to dodge.**

"**How did you- how could you-"**

"**Sayjins are the perfect fighting machines. I've seen you fight before, a long time ago, but I remembered and I know that you rely on you unmatchable speed. At least, in this form anyway."**

"**I don't need to transform to take you down. I just need a little back up." He looked to the sky, and I saw King Kold and Kooler powering up a blast to throw at me.**

"**Damn you all." I hissed as the blast was released. I barely dodged, and then all three began to throw blasts at me. It was all I could do to dodge.**

_**They're too fast. Damn him! I should have been watching for them, but I got carried away taunting Frieza.**_

**Then a blast hit my leg, and though it did injure me, it was numb, and another blast came down at me before I could move. It was a finisher, Kooler's Death Beam, twice as powerful as Frieza's, and it was headed right for me.**


	18. End Game

**Chapter 18: End Game**

**3rd P.O.V.- Cell**

**Cell was having a blast fighting again. The Inner Light had been wrong; he was stronger than a human, but not anything near his real power. Here, Frieza was more powerful. Raditz was more powerful than him, but Cell did have one thing the others didn't; he could sense Ki. And Katie was the strongest power he felt next to Frieza, King Kold, and Kooler.**

"**Hey Go- I mean Kakorot! How you doing!" Cell saw that Kakorot was mainly guarding his mate as he fought.**

"**Fine, this is great! I never thought my cousin would be leading us all against Frieza, who knew?"**

**Cell glanced up to the balcony and saw that an energy blast was heading right at her. She would die now, and then his entire mission would be lost. He did the only thing he knew; he used Instant Transmission to move next to Katie.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Cell was suddenly there, between the blast and me. He was looking right at me as the blast hit.**

"**What! How did he do that!" Frieza screamed.**

"**Cell, what are you doing?"**

"**If you die then I've failed my mission. I'm dead already, anyway. As long as you remember who you really are, I'll be fine."**

**It ended as quickly as it began. The blast went through him and he fell to the ground, dead.**

"**Cell, no! Don't go!" I cried as his body disappeared.**

**3rd P.O.V.- Normal**

**On the Lookout, the sun was only moments from being completely set.**

"**Dammit, come on Katrin!" Vegeta hissed as he watched the sun sink lower.**

"**Cell, come on! We're depending on you!" Mirai hissed.**

**But then Cell was thrown back, his tail out of Katie's chest, and his body started becoming transparent. Soon all that was seen was light energy, which flew around the room and then it exploded in a sparkle of light over Katie's body.**

"**What happened?" Goku asked.**

"**I think Cell just lost." Mirai said shakily.**

**3rd P.O.V.- Inner Light**

**Inside Katie's mind, psyche, whatever you want to call it, the Inner Light was all but gone. A faint outline was all that was left of the once powerful embodiment.**

"**Cell may have failed, but I have enough strength to send her one last image. If this works, Cell's loss won't be in vain."**

**1st P.O.V.**

"**Cell, no! No!" I was still on my knees, looking at the floor. Tears were flowing, but it wasn't grief, not completely, it was anger.**

"**Your pathetic friend is gone, and there isn't anything you can do about it, so stop crying and fight already!"**

"_**I will not have reason to be mocked anymore!" I screamed as I threw a volley of Ki blasts at Vegeta and Trunks.**_

_**The smoke from my blasts cleared and I saw both of them smiling. Well, Vegeta had more of a smirk, but Trunks was smiling.**_

"_**Why are you two still smiling!" I screamed at them.**_

"_**You did it. You transformed into a Super Sayjin." Vegeta said. I didn't believe what I heard, but I took a good look at myself, and sure enough I was glowing gold. My hair was flowing upward, my eyes were blue, and my aura and Ki were golden.**_

"_**I knew you could do it." Trunks said.**_

"**I will stop crying. I will fight, and I will win!" my energy flared and grew. I knew from my visions it wasn't SSJ, but it was a definite boost.**

"**What is this? Your power has grown! That's impossible!" Frieza called as he read his Scouter.**

"**Cell was right about a lot of things, and one of them was you. He said I was stronger than you. And we both know I am."**

"**You are a bug compared to me! I'll squash you now as proof!"**

**Frieza charged at me again, and since I wasn't prepared he hit me. I went flying off the balcony and I hit the ground hard. A group of fighters were right there, and they moved out of the way and stopped. Everyone stopped to see the leader of the rebels fight Frieza.**

**I calmly got up and stood to face Frieza. I felt a small amount of blood ooze out of my lip, and I absently wiped it away.**

"**Isn't this lovely, we have an audience. The first and final battle of the war is now, Frieza." I called to him. He jumped off the balcony and walked toward me slowly.**

"**You're right about one thing, this is the final battle. But you will be the loser, not me." King Kold and Kooler jumped down as well, walking behind Frieza. "This is my planet, and you all our my property."**

"**A planet cannot belong to one person. This planet belongs to the Sayjins, and anyone else we say can live here. And that does not include you!" the Sayjins behind me cheered, and I heard some humans and Namekians cheer along with us. "Sayjins, Namekians, and humans are welcomed, but after I win I will declare that no Icejin will ever set foot on this planet without permission."**

"**Those are big words, monkey." King Kold said.**

"**But can you stand up to the power of three almighty Icejins?" Kooler asked.**

"**I'll not only stand up to it, I'll knock it down."**

**Kooler was first to charge, but I played dirty and tripped him. Then I went on the offensive and charged at him. I threw punches and kicks as he blocked. I knew he hadn't powered up yet, but it couldn't be that much, right?**

"**XYZ Mega-Cannon!" I threw the blast at him, throwing him through the courtyard and out of the castle grounds.**

"**Kooler!"**

"**Not so cool now, are you Icejin?" I snapped, "I'm in a good mood, so I'll go after the big guy next. You're last, Frieza."**

"**You insolent little pest!" King Kold screamed as he charged, but he was so big I was able to dodge him easily.**

"**You Icejin are so easy to annoy! This'll be more fun than I thought!" I turned and proceeded to latch on to Kold's tail and I threw him into a castle wall.**

**He got up with a smirk on his face and came right back at me. He was so big it was hard to block his attacks, but he was favoring his left side.**

_**He's so big he has his own blind spot.**_

**I quickly moved to his right, just barely out of sight, and powered up my favorite blast.**

"**Delta Volley!" I threw my blast at his chest and he went straight through a wall and disappeared.**

"**Father!"**

**I turned to face Frieza, the only person I was really after, the only person I had ever hated.**

"**Give it up, Frieza! There's a new packing order on this planet, and it doesn't include you!" I noticed that while I was fighting the Icejin the rest of our two armies, the humans, Sayjins and Namekians vs. the Icejin and guards, had stopped fighting and were watching me the entire time.**

"**Lord Frieza!"**

"**Zarbon, Dodoria, its about time! Take care of her, but don't kill her."**

"**Yeah boys, don't kill me. I'm vital to your master. Without me he can't rule planet Vegeta."**

**Well, Dodoria and Zarbon attacked. The two of them were working together beautifully, so I decided I had to break them apart. Piece by piece.**

**First I powered up to my limitation, causing the ground to shake and a few older model Scouters to shatter.**

"**There's no way a Sayjin could have that much power!" Dodoria said.**

"**So I _am_ the strongest Sayjin." I said with a slight smile. More of a happy smirk, "So tell me, what's my reading? Or is the number too big for you to read, Dodoria?"**

"**It's at 375,000 units!" I heard someone call out.**

"**That's impossible! No Sayjin could become that strong! Not unless he were a-"**

"**Frieza, I think you mean if _she_ were a Super Sayjin? Though I hate to admit it, I'm not a Super Sayjin. But that doesn't matter, because I can still destroy you!"**

**Zarbon charged at me full on, and the two of us got into a real serious battle.**

"**Super Beautiful Arrow!" Zarbon attacked. I didn't have time to dodge, so I blocked it full on.**

"**Is that all you got?"**

"**You stupid monkey!" Zarbon was furious, so I took that as an advantage. I flew right up to his face and blasted him with a strong Ki blast. He fell over dead, and to be safe I checked with my Scouter. No Ki at all.**

"**Now who's a filthy monkey?"**

_**This has been too easy. Either I really am stronger than they are, or they're giving me false hope.**_

**Dodoria was in a stupor at the defeat of his partner. He looked at Zarbon's motionless body, then up to me, then repeated. After one more glance at me he ran off.**

_**What if Cell was right? This isn't right, but how is it not right? Is it that Frieza rules over us, or is it that what Cell said was true? Is my home truly not my home?**_

**I heard an echo in the back of my mind, a voice that seemed so familiar.**

"**_Our memories are what define who we are. Our memories give us our character and our soul. Without our memories we're only flesh and bone._" I recognized it as my own voice.**

_**But if that were true, who am I?**_

"**I hate to break your concentration, but I'm still standing." Frieza scowled.**

"**And so am I. Are you ready to dance?"**

"**Dance all night long if you want, I'll end the party now!"**

**Frieza and I charged at one another and began fighting. He was faster and stronger than he let on before, but it wasn't by much.**

"**You aren't anywhere near your full potential Frieza. I know, I can tell."**

"**Neither are you, your energy has decreased since fighting Zarbon."**

"**Then why aren't you powering up?"**

"**Because he doesn't need to." I turned to see the speaker, Kooler, and King Kold next to him.**

"**What! But you two were-"**

"**Dead? I don't think so. That didn't even hurt."**

"**You just don't get it, do you Sayjin? We're far superior to you and your kind." King Kold said.**

**I suddenly felt a pain in my tail, and I fell limp. Frieza had grabbed my tail while I was distracted.**

"**My father is right, just look at you now!"**

"**Katrin!" Kakorot moved, but Kooler blocked his path.**

"**Anyone who moves to help the girl will get the business end of my Death Beam." Kooler sneered loud enough for the crowd to hear.**

"**That isn't honorable, Frieza! Let go of my tail."**

"**You monkey dare try to tell me what honor is? I welcomed you into my house, I was going to make you queen! But you are the one who betrayed me."**

"**You betray all Sayjins, humans, and Namekians every moment that you breathe."**

"**So this is how it ends?" Frieza wrapped his tail around my neck tight and lifted me up. He released my tail, but the grip on my neck was too strong for me to break free. "You die now, as this planet's sun sets."**

"**I may… die, but you will… pay one day. Karma has a... funny way of… doing that." I laughed, but I was interrupted as he squeezed tighter.**

**My mind was slipping, and my lungs were burning. Freiza's ugly face was twisted with laughter as blackness ate away at my vision.**

_**Cell was right… the visions were true… this isn't—**_

**Then nothing.**


	19. Revenge

**Chapter 19: Revenge**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Piccolo walked into Katie's room with a grim look on his face.**

"**The sun just set." He said. **

"**We know." Goku replied just as grim. Katie's Ki flew through the roof, causing her to transform into SSJ2.**

"**Katie! Katie, come on!" Mirai screamed at her, but to no avail. Her Ki started to drop from that point, as though something, or someone was sucking the life out of her.**

"**Dammit Katrin, come on!"**

"**Katie, don't give in." Goku said low.**

**Katie's hands were gripping the sheets, and Mirai took one of her hands into his own.**

"**Come back to us! Come back to your family! Don't leave me again!"**

"**Mirai-"**

"**Katie!" her energy slipped to 300 units, then dropped to 3 units, below sleeping level, and it kept dropping.**

"**No, Katrin."**

**Mirai held Katie's hand, and for a moment it looked like she was holding on to his hand too. But then her hand went limp, and her Ki fell to zero. The room became deafeningly quiet.**

**And there was only quiet in the room, and on the Lookout everyone could guess what had happened. Tears fell, and hearts sank. Even 17 felt sorry for her loss.**

**In HFIL the news went through fast that finally a SSJ had been beaten for good, excluding Brolly since he was evil of course.**

"**Damn." Frieza swore as the news reached him. The other Sayjins there were disheartened by the loss. She was a real champion for the Sayjin race, and her skills and power had honored them.**

**But that didn't matter now because she was gone. Irreversibly dead, a rare fact on earth within the Z Senshi.**

"**It isn't right. It just isn't right at all." Goku said as he turned from the fallen form of his cousin. Tears were forming on his face.**

"**You'd think I'd learn by now, happy endings aren't a prerogative. But this…" Vegeta said, still looking at his daughter-in-law and only student.**

**Mirai held her hand, even though he knew she was gone. Her hand was even starting to turn cold as he held it.**

"**Mirai, I…" Goku put a hand on Mirai's shoulder, but he just couldn't find anything to say. Mirai placed the sheets over Katie's face and stood, still looking at her through the thick cotton sheet.**

"**Sometimes I think we rely too much on the Dragonballs. If we hadn't we might not be so upset over a loss." Vegeta sighed. "There just isn't anything we can do."**

"**There is something I can do." Mirai said calmly. Before Goku, Piccolo, or Vegeta could ask what he meant, Mirai No Trunks ran out the door. They followed, but he was gone.**

"**Goku, is she…?" Goku nodded to his wife's question before she finished, and Chi-chi started to cry. Goku held her, and more of the couples started holding one another. Katie's death was something no one ever thought they would ever see happen, especially Yamcha. He used to stay so mad at her when she was younger. She trained and kept an attitude like she knew it all. But he doesn't believe that anymore, and he hadn't for a long time. She was doing her best, just like the rest of them had. He only wished he could have been more of a help this time around, then maybe she'd still be alive.**

**Mirai flew. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away. Katie was dead, and for him it was just too much. He flew at breakneck speeds, getting as far away as he could. Finally he stopped, out of breath and lost.**

_**She's gone. She won't be able to return now. I've lost her. We've all lost her.**_

_**Katie died twice before and I couldn't help her then. I was trying to protect her both times, but it didn't matter. It was my fault.**_

"**_I want you to promise me you'll never feel like it's your fault._"**

**Mirai remembered those words now. Alternate Katie, his sensei, told him not to blame himself. And Katie, this Katie, had said something similar once.**

_**They weren't so different. Maybe memories aren't the only things that define us. But Katie did have a point with that. She loved me, and I loved her. She didn't love present Trunks, and I didn't love alternate future Katie.**_

**He looked around, but all he could see was sky. He looked down, but the clouds were hiding the ground. He hovered there for a long time, letting the pain well up and out.**

**_I could just let go right now._ He thought. _I could fall, and then I could be with her._**

_**But I can't give up like that. Katie wouldn't want that. I have to be strong for Andy and Kanji now. I have to find that damn wizard and get revenge.**_

_**She gave me the name Mirai No Trunks. She's given me so much happiness, and what have I given her? I can at least get revenge for her.**_

**Mirai suddenly felt a great surge of power coming from the north. It was evil, and Mirai knew exactly what it was.**

_**Drazark. He has her power now. I have to stop him, for Katie.**_

**Mirai took off in a fury towards the power source.**


	20. Angels Can't Die

**Chapter 20: Angels Can't Die**

**3rd P.O.V.- Lookout**

**Vegeta was the first to break away from the rest. He went into Katie's room and just sat in Cell's seat, staring at her form hidden beneath the sheet.**

"**Damn Katrin, why did you have to go?"**

**Vegeta sat there alone as the Lookout grew darker. Since earth no longer had a moon, there wasn't any natural light at night except for the stars. Vegeta got up and went to the window, looking at all the stars and wondering how many of them had been effected by Frieza.**

"**There's the place where Planet Vegeta use to sit. Too bad you never got to see it. It was beautiful at night. Then again, maybe you did see it…"**

**Vegeta knew she couldn't respond, but he didn't care. Katie was like Planet Vegeta now, a star that once shined brightly. But not anymore, and in a way both were due to Frieza. But he wasn't mad at Frieza now, he felt nothing.**

**Then Vegeta heard a sound. It started low, but it was definite.**

_**Ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-bum…**_

**He couldn't understand what he was hearing at first, but then Vegeta got it. He placed a hand to his chest, and sure enough he felt his own heartbeat, beating the same rhythm as the sound he heard. Only the sound wasn't coming from his own heart.**

**Vegeta turned back to the bed, looking hard at its sheets. He walked over and removed them, looking at Katie. The sound was coming from her.**

**Then in a flash her whole body jolted with her heart, and she inhaled deeply, coughing.**

**Immediately Vegeta left to get Goku. He had to be sure what he was seeing was real.**

"**Kakorot, come here."**

**Goku came, and sure enough he saw it too. Katie was breathing again, and her heart was beating.**

"**Vegeta, what-"**

"**She's alive, I don't know how, but she's alive."**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Darkness surrounded me, and I was scared. I remembered the visions and understood them as memories, and I realized this life of mine was an illusion. Kakorot was Goku, and Vegeta was a friend. That was real, not Freiza's killing me right now.**

**Light came back, and I saw Frieza still holding me by the throat. But it didn't matter, I could breathe. If he wasn't real he couldn't choke me.**

**I grabbed hold of his tail and ripped it away from my throat.**

"**What? You were dead!" Frieza screamed.**

"**Maybe I was, but you aren't real. None of this is real!"**

"**What!"**

"**My real life is out of this illusion. And out there I am a Super Sayjin."**

"**You're insane!"**

"**A safety mechanism to make sure I couldn't think straight." I blasted Frieza into tiny pieces then.**

"**Katrin!"**

"**My name is Katie Katrin Briefs." I said to myself.**

**I looked to everyone around me. How could I care so much for people who weren't real?**

"**Kakorot, Raditz, Nappa, mother, father, uncle. I have to go now, but believe me, I'll miss you, and I'll never forget."**

"**She's alive, I don't know how, but she's alive."**

**I felt surges go through my body, and my body jolted with life again. I inhaled deeply and hard, coughing at the effort. I sat up, trying to look at where I was. I wasn't sure where I was, or who I am.**

_**Am I Katie, or Katrin? Am I alive or dead? Please, God, don't let me be dead!**_

"**Katie!" Goku said in shock.**

"**What, you didn't think you'd lose me so easily, did you?" I said as I coughed some more. My lungs and chest hurt.**

"**But how did you do it?"**

"**I don't know, but I fought my way back. I couldn't leave you guys yet, you need me too much." I got up out of the bed and noticed a scar on my chest, right next to the old one Cell gave me over twenty years ago.**

"**I can't believe you cheated death again! Its amazing, and your up and everything!" Goku said. He was so excited.**

"**Cell was really here helping me?"**

"**Yes, he was." Vegeta replied.**

"**I'll have to thank him later. Where's Mirai?"**

"**You were dead, so he left. I think he's gone after Drazark." Vegeta said.**

**As if on cue, the Lookout started to shake. I knew, as did Goku and Vegeta, that it was Drazark with my stolen power.**

"**I have to go after him, he has no idea what he's gotten into." I lead the way out to the Lookout, but I guess I didn't realize how many fans I have. For a moment I stood and stared at everyone, and one-by-one they took notice of me. Then in a mad rush I was tackled by Icarus, licking my face.**

"**Hey boy, get off! I think I've been tackled enough today." He got off and I got up.**

"**Katie, oh by Kami, you're alive!" Bulma cried.**

"**How did you do it!"**

"**Mama!" Kanji and Andy ran up to me and latched on, crying at first. I knelt down so I could hold them as well.**

"**Mama, were you dead?" Kanji asked.**

"**Are you kidding? I wouldn't do that." I was crying now, seeing all of this.**

"**Katie, how did you do it?" Krillen asked.**

"**I'll explain it all later, it'll make a good story. But right now I feel like kicking some tail."**

"**Mama, are you going to get that mean wizard?"**

"**Yes, and I promise I'll be back."**

"**We'll go with you. You aren't in any position to stop us, anyway." Gohan said.**

"**Buu too! Buu too!"**

"**No Buu, you better not." Hercule said. There was still a chance Buu go split into good and evil.**

"**But Buu wanna help!"**

"**Buu, you can help by staying here to protect the others, okay?" I suggested.**

"**Okay, Buu do!"**

**So Gohan, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and I all left towards the Ki source.**

"**Katie, are you sure you're up for this? I mean, you did just die."**

"**Pan, right now I think I could face Roxx again and do just fine."**

"**But your powers?"**

"**I think I can still transform into a super Sayjin at least, so I can hold my own."**

**As we flew I noticed Vegeta looking at me, but he remained silent and turned away when he saw that I was looking. He was deep in thought about something. I shrugged it off as we got closer to the Ki source.**

_**Was all of that illusion false, or could it have happen? I can't think on that right now, I have a fight to win.**_

**We all landed and Drazark was standing in waiting. The dark sky was a perfect setting for this battle.**

"**Long time no see, wizard." I announced.**

"**What, that's impossible! You should be dead!"**

"**Good thing no one told me that." I retorted.**

"**It doesn't matter if you're dead or not, I still have your powers!"**

"**I don't care if you have my Angel abilities, as long as I draw breath I'll fight to get them back!"**

"**And we'll help!" I turned to face everyone. The last of the Sayjins, my friends and my family, were all here to help me.**

"**Well, it's a good thing I have some leverage." He moved so fast at first I thought he teleported, but he appeared again shortly. He had Mirai by the collar of his shirt.**


	21. Reunion

**Chapter 21: Reunion**

**Mirai was unconscious and I heard a moan escape him as Drazark dangled him above the ground.**

"**No, Mirai. Let him go Drazark! Your fight is with me!"**

"**Actually, my fight is with anyone who opposes me. I only fought you for your powers, and now that I have them, you mean nothing to me."**

"**Let him go, Drazark. He can't defend himself." Trunks spat.**

"**You're absolutely right. He's no fun anyway."**

**3rd P.O.V.- Mirai No Trunks**

**Previously…**

**Mirai landed and found himself face-to-face with Drazark.**

"**You're too late. I have her power now, and that means she's dead. I'll have her power forever!"**

"**I know she's dead, that's why I'm here." Mirai's anger was slowly building, adding to his power level.**

**Mirai launched himself at Drazark.**

"**You dare try to fight me? I have the powers of the Angel."**

"**I don't care if you have the powers of the devil." Mirai was fighting his hardest, transforming into SSJ2, but it was just no use against Drazark now that he had Katie's stolen powers.**

"**Give it up, you can't stop me!" Drazark cackled.**

"**I'll stop only when I'm dead! You took her from me!"**

"**Don't tell me you cared about her?"**

"**You fool, we were married! And now you have my full wrath!"**

"**You want these powers, well you won't get them!" Drazark screamed.**

"**I don't give a damn about her Angel power! I loved her, and you took her from me! I loved her!"**

"**Love is only a trick nature plays on our minds, so move on."**

"**It repulses me you think that way, but now that'll make it easier to kill you!" Mirai threw a Buster Cannon, but Drazark repelled it and started attacking Mirai relentlessly. He threw a fire-Ki ball at Mirai, causing him to scream in pain. His eyes were hit, and the pain was unbearable. He was unable to move, much less fight back, as Drazark's assault continued.**

**This continued for a few minutes, then Drazark felt Ki signals moving towards him fast. Since Mirai was starting to bore him anyway, he blasted Mirai once more for good measure. The blast sent Mirai over into a ditch, where he lay nearly unconscious for what seemed like a long time.**

**Mirai couldn't see. The burns Drazark inflicted with the Angel power nearly destroyed his eyes. His injuries were worse than he thought, but he could make it if he cared. If he had a reason. But he didn't.**

**Mirai heard voices, but he couldn't make them out clearly enough to tell whom it was that was talking. He was so tired, and in so much pain, but he didn't think Drazark could have had enough time to do that much damage unless he really did have Katie's power, and that settled it: Katie was gone and nothing else mattered.**

**Then Mirai felt himself being moved, straight up like a rag doll. He heard more voices again, but he fell in and out of consciousness so often he only heard pieces. Then he felt himself hit the ground hard.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Drazark threw Mirai aside like a broken toy, and that only ticked me off even more.**

"**Drazark, you're asking for this!" I jumped to SSJ2 and charged at Drazark. He wasn't one bit worried, and with one side-slap I was thrown to the ground. I hit the ground and slid back several feet, only a few feet away from Mirai, from that one hit.**

"**Katie!"**

"**I'm fine, Trunks!" but that wasn't true. My energy wasn't at full, even at SSJ2. My Ki was like empty calories, or hollow logs. They're there, but empty. When I hit the ground I lost hold of SSJ2.**

_**I hope that doesn't mean my Inner Light is gone too!**_

**Defensively, Goku and Vegeta got in front of me.**

"**Katrin, let us handle this."**

"**What? You've seen how powerful he is! If Goku couldn't take him at Super Sayjin three before, how could you two fight him now?"**

"**We were saving you a surprise for your anniversary, but when all this began we didn't get to show you." Goku stated, as though that answered everything.**

**The two of them started powering up, and since I was behind them I noticed for the first time that they both had their tails. I was getting excited now, because this only meant one thing.**

**As they powered up a glow started to form around them, and soon I couldn't see them. It was happening so fast I didn't have time to get up, but I think I had the best seat in the house anyway. I had an idea what was happening, even though the glow was too bright to see through.**

**The light died down and I looked at Goku and Vegeta carefully. They both had red fur on their bodies, their tails had grown a little longer, and red as well. Their eyes had a red ring around them, and their hair remained black, just longer.**

"**When did this happen?" I asked, surprised and happy. I wasn't sure exactly how strong they were, but I knew Drazark would have a hard time keeping up with two SSJ4.**

"**A while back. We'll give you all the details after we finish Drazark." Goku said. He sounded just like Vegeta, cocky and arrogant.**

"**You better take care of Mirai, Katrin." Vegeta said right before charging at Drazark with a battle cry. Goku followed suite, and I finally stood up.**

**I went over to Mirai and sat on the ground next to him. I gently turned him over to his back and placed his head in my lap.**

"**Mirai, can you hear me?" I asked softly. The others stood behind me and watched Goku and Vegeta fight.**

"**Katie? Is that you?" he seemed shocked, happy, and sad at the same time.**

"**Yes, it's me. I'm back!" I said sadly with a little laugh. The crazy guy tried to get revenge for me, and now he was hurt.**

"**But how? You were dead, I was holding your hand…"**

"**I'd never forget you, Mirai. And since I remembered, I was able to break free." We both had tears now, only his were also due to pain.**

"**I only wish I could see you, but Drazark hurt my eyes. I did it for you, Katie."**

"**Oh, you crazy-" but I couldn't finish as I started to cry. How could I have so nearly forgotten him? I bent over and kissed him on the forehead. He reached for my face, but he couldn't see where my face was, so I took his hand and put it to the side of my face.**

"**I thought I lost you again. Back in my future I-"**

"**That doesn't matter now, you need to rest. Rest, my love. I'll be right here. I'll never leave you again, never. I promise."**

**Mirai lowered his hand and I felt him relax. He had drifted off now, and as I sat there with his head in my lap I watched SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta fight Drazark.**


	22. Shielded

**Chapter 22: Shielded**

**Mirai had been weakened, and the others were standing by in case they could help. I took care of Mirai as Goku and Vegeta fought on as SSJ4.**

**And as I do from time to time, I though of home, my old home when all of this was a TV show. I never saw DBGT, but I had read about it and seen pictures from the show. I had always wanted to see SSJ4, and now I was. These two rivals were going to show me SSJ4 as a present for my 30th homecoming anniversary, as we called it. These guys were once only a fantasy of mine to meet. I knew they were animated, but I wanted to meet them. I knew back then it would never happen, but I guess I was wrong. I'm wrong a lot.**

**Goku and Vegeta were fighting their best, and Drazark was as well. But I knew he was holding back, he was using my power, after all.**

"**Be careful, he's holding back!" I called.**

"**He couldn't be!" Vegeta snapped.**

"**She's right. I'm only at half power right now, I just thought I'd have some fun before I finished you off."**

**Drazark powered up and soon he began to transform. He looked like an opposite of the Angel. He grew black, leathery wings and a dark aura surrounded him. His hair turned black as well, and his hands grew claws.**

"**I guess you really can't call it Angel power anymore, can you? Demon power seems to fit it better now." He sneered. His voice was darker as well.**

"**Guys, be careful!" I called.**

**Goku and Vegeta charged at the same time and both hit Drazark at the same time with the same attack. They were mirror images of the other. But Drazark wasn't effected at all, and he formed a large dark-Ki ball and hit Vegeta and Goku at the same time.**

"**Super Sayjin four at its peak, huh? I'm not impressed."**

**Goku and Vegeta got up shakily and went at it again, doing different attacks to throw Drazark off. It didn't work, he put up a shield and they couldn't get close to him.**

"**Damn, how do we break his shield?" Goku said.**

"**We keep hitting it until it breaks or we think of something better!"**

**I knew a way, but neither of them could do it. You'd have to use the opposite element that the shield is made from. If it were fire, you'd use water, and so on. I found out that the element of Life is an element that is the mixture of all the other elements, so that was essentially the element form I was in when I fought Roxx. But only someone with control over that opposite element could break the shield.**

**I couldn't tell what element the shield was made from, and as I looked at everyone in our small group, I got nothing. Everyone is born with an element, just like the zodiac states. My element was water, but with the Angel form and everything, I'm not sure if it still counts.**

_**Pan's element is ice, Vegeta fire, Goku wind, Gohan metal, Goten wood, Trunks earth, Mirai also is earth, and I was water. The missing elements are electricity, light, and dark. Drazark is dark, but I don't know for sure if that's the element that his shield is made from.**_

_**Dammit, think! There has to be an easy way to find out without anyone getting hurt!**_

_**That's it!**_

**I gently put Mirai down, but he woke up and felt for me. I grabbed his hand in response.**

"**Mirai, I won't leave you. I'll be right back, I swear." I kissed him, and he was asleep again before I got up. "Watch him until I get back." I said as I powered up once more.**

"**Katie, what are you doing?" Goten asked.**

"**I know of a way to help Goku and Vegeta." I hit SSJ and stopped. I only needed enough power to move quickly, and like I said before, my powers were hollow, so powering up all the way would only waste time.**

_**God please let this work!**_

**I charged at full speed high into the air. Goku and Vegeta were still trying to get to Drazark, and Drazark was focused on them too much to notice me.**

_**I've used the shield before, and its weakness is that you can only use it once, no matter what element you make it from. Once it's broken they'll have a chance to defeat Drazark.**_

**I got high enough and started to gather energy. That's the beauty of the Genkai Dama, it uses all elements and energy. No matter what element the shield was made from, if I made a strong enough Spirit Bomb, I could break it.**

_**Mother earth, lend me some of your power. I don't need much, I just need to be able to break that shield. I have to do it, for everyone who counts on me, the Angel. As long as Drazark has my power, I'm letting them all down. I don't want to let anyone down, not ever. So please, give me your strength!**_

**It was working, and my Spirit Bomb was growing in strength. I was never very good at making the Spirit Bomb, but Goku helped me learn how. I had to think happy thoughts, but right now I wasn't in a happy-thoughts mood.**

_**What's the happiest thing I can think of? There has to be something happy I can think of…**_

_**My first Christmas here was happy, but it was anything but traditional. I was surprised they had Christmas here, since there isn't any Christianity. But I guess it's the feeling from Christmas you get that counts.**_

_**We didn't really have a party, just Gohan, Chi-chi, and I at the Son house. Goku was still MIA after the incident on Namek then.**_

_**--**_

_**After eating and opening gifts we sat in the warm house and watched Rudolph and Frosty.**_

"_**Its too bad Goku isn't here. I miss him." Chi-chi said.**_

"_**I know he misses us as well, Chi-chi. It really is a shame he can't be there, though."**_

"_**No one should be alone on Christmas." Gohan said.**_

"_**Goku isn't alone, but you're absolutely right." I got up and headed to the kitchen, "Chi-chi, can I take some of these leftovers?"**_

"_**Sure, but where are you taking them?"**_

"_**I know someone who's alone right now. He's probably hungry, too."**_

"_**You're not talking about Vegeta, are you?" Gohan asked.**_

"_**Katie, you know I don't like you hanging around him so much."**_

"_**I'm not around him that much, and besides, its Christmas, Chi-chi." I argued.**_

"_**Oh, fine. But if he blows you up, don't come crying to me."**_

_**I went on to the kitchen and started fixing a large plate of food.**_

"_**Mom, I don't think Vegeta would do that." I heard Gohan say. I fixed the plate up and packaged it tight so it wouldn't come loose as I flew.**_

_**I flew off towards Vegeta's Ki. I knew he didn't know what Christmas was, but I did, and I didn't think he should be alone, even the Grinch had his dog Max, right?**_

_**When I found Vegeta he was in a cave trying to make a fire. It was snowing when I stepped inside.**_

"_**Vegeta?"**_

"_**Who is it!" he turned, but only laughed when he saw it was me.**_

"_**That isn't very nice, Vegeta."**_

"_**Why are you here? Isn't today one of your pathetic holidays or something?"**_

"_**That's why I'm here. No one should be alone on Christmas. I brought you some food. I didn't get you a gift, but I didn't think you'd accept one anyway."**_

"_**Damn right, but I will take the food." I handed him the box and he started to eat it hungrily.**_

"_**How long have you been living out here?"**_

"_**Since we got back from Namek."**_

"_**I would invite you to stay with us, but I know you wouldn't stay there. You hate Goku too much. Chi-chi wouldn't let you stay anyway."**_

"_**You talk too much." He said with a mouth full of food.**_

"_**Well, if that's how it is, I'll go back to Goku's house where it's nice and warm."**_

_**He just scoffed at me as I turned to go. I turned to see him turn away as well. He reminded me of a dog guarding his food, and I nearly laughed. But before I left I aimed a small Ki ball at his unlit fire and lit it. Then I left before Vegeta could say another word.**_

**--**

**I looked up and saw my Spirit Bomb almost ready. Looking at Goku and Vegeta I saw that they were still trying to break Drazark's shield.**

_**Hurry up, please!**_

**Finally I felt it was ready.**

"**Goku, Vegeta, move it!" I cried as I threw the Spirit Bomb. They looked up and moved.**

"**Katie, how do you know it will work?" Goku said.**

"**You Baka, he's using her power! She'd know how to stop it!"**

"**The shield can only be used once per transformation, and it can only be made from one element. We're pressed on time, so I figured the Spirit Bomb would break the shield since it uses all the elements."**

**The Spirit Bomb hit the shield, and in a metallic ring the shield broke, and a feeling of heat came off of it. It had been made of fire Ki.**

_**If I had only though it out… my Ki is water, so I could have done it easily… he claimed to be a wizard of fire, well, I couldn't have known, and there wasn't any harm done. But now Drazark's going down!**_

**The shield was down and Drazark was exposed, so now Goku and Vegeta could beat him up.**

"**Thanks Katie, now leave it to us!"**

**The fighting commenced, and I went back to tend to Mirai. He was still asleep when I got back over to him. Gohan was knelt down next to him.**

"**I think he'll be alright, but I don't know about his sight. His eyes were nearly burned off."**

"**Thanks Gohan. I think a Zinzu bean would fix that, wouldn't it?" he nodded as I lifted Mirai's head back into my lap. He reached for my hand again.**

"**I'm back." I said softly. He smiled and relaxed again.**

"**I knew you'd be back. Drazark really depends on his fire skills, so be careful."**

"**Shh, Goku and Vegeta are fighting him. There isn't any way I could fight him right now."**

"**You're the only one who can, Katie. It doesn't matter how strong my dad and Goku are, Drazark didn't just want you dead so he could take your power, but so you couldn't reclaim them. Something he said earlier, about that you were dead and he would have your power forever."**

"**That's why he tried to kill me, so he could keep my power. He could have stolen it with any spell. Damn him. Damn him to hell and back."**

"**I love it when you're angry." Mirai said with a small laugh.**

"**You should rest, you've been through a lot."**

"**Like you haven't?" he replied.**

**I looked back up to the fight, and true enough Drazark was mostly using fire-Ki attacks. But unless I suddenly became a SSJ4, what could I do that would help?**

**Goku powered up a super Kamehameha and Vegeta powered up a super Gatlik Gun. This looked like it was it, this would be Drazark's end.**


	23. His Final Goodbye

**AN: Hello! Wuz up?**

**Thomas Drovin- Look for your quote! I used it in this chapter!**

**Chapter 23: His Final Goodbye**

**The two blasts hit Drazark, and an explosion ensued. We all had to cover our eyes, and the force of the wind nearly blew us all away. Mirai and I slid back a few feet, and trees and boulders were up rooted.**

**When the explosion died down there wasn't any trace of Drazark. I couldn't sense him at all. I stood up and ran to Goku and Vegeta as they landed.**

"**You guys were great! You did it!"**

"**Yes!" Pan cried out, pumping her fists into the air.**

"**I guess this means you two are finally equal in strength?" I asked.**

"**Yes, and it's about time, too." Vegeta sneered. That caused all of us to laugh.**

**Then two blasts came out of nowhere and hit Goku and Vegeta. They were thrown back, and when the dust died down I saw that they were out of SSJ4. But they weren't getting up.**

"**I told you your power didn't impress me, Sayjins." Drazark was back and meaner than ever.**

"**How did you survive!" I cried. Trunks and Goten went to check on their fathers.**

"**Grandpa!"**

"**Didn't you say you were nearly immortal in this form?"**

"**Damn." I hissed. "I'm still the strongest right now, even without my Angel abilities. I will take you down!" I attacked him, transforming to SSJ2, and fought at my hardest.**

"**You think you stand a chance? You were only the strongest because of your, what was it called, Inner Light? It's gone now, and your powers are hollow. I know you can feel it. You feel it every time you power up or launch an attack. It feels like you're throwing balloons. There isn't anything in your power anymore."**

"**Think again. I still have my love for my friends and my family. You rely too much on fire energy, so I'll extinguish you and reclaim my power!" I threw Ki blasts again and again, but it didn't look like it was working. I powered up some more and tried again.**

_**If I only had Arina, this would be over already.**_

"**Gatlik Wave!" I couldn't use it in its entirety because I had lost my Inner Light, but I could still try.**

"**You're pathetic." He said after deflecting my attack, "You are nothing without your Inner Light. I could easily destroy you now." He powered up a blast, "This ought to look familiar. It was one of my favorite attacks. XYZ-Mega Cannon!"**

"**That was my attack in the illusion!"**

"**I felt like I should give you something in return for your powers."**

**I was too close to him to dodge it in time, so I blocked it the best I could. I still took some damage, but I was still standing.**

** "Hey female, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? If not, you're about to unless you stay down!" he threw another Ki ball at me, and this time I was able to side step it.**

"**I'm a good dancer, Drazark." I said, smirking at him. I was tired, and I knew he knew that, but that didn't mean I'd lie about it.**

**I looked over to Goten and Trunks, and they didn't look happy. They walked back over to Gohan, and to Pan, and I saw their reactions. Pan was crying, and Gohan was holding her. Drazark began to laugh, and that couldn't be good.**

"**Gohan, what's wrong?" there was silence from them, "Someone tell me, what is it?" but I had an idea of what was wrong. I was scared to know.**

"**Vegeta's okay, but…" Gohan started.**

"**But what!"**

"**Katie, he's gone. Goku's gone." Trunks said.**

"**What? No, Goku! He isn't! He can't be!" I feel to my knees. I looked over at Goku. He wasn't moving, not even his chest to show breath. For the first time I felt like it was entirely my fault. Goku didn't choose to die this time.**

"**Katie, look out!" Drazark threw a blast at me, but I got up and dodged.**

"**You bastard!" I screamed. "I won't let you get away with this!"**

**In a mad fury I started attacking Drazark. I didn't care about myself, all I wanted was to hurt him. He stole Goku from me.**

"**Why do you still fight me?"**

"**You just don't know when to quit! You threw me into a nightmare, you nearly killed me, you nearly killed my husband, and now you've killed Goku! You won't get away with it!"**

**Suddenly Vegeta was there fighting as well, SSJ again.**

"**The only person allowed to defeat Kakorot is me!"**

**The two of us raged on, but that's the thing, when you're mad you don't fight as well as you normally would. Drazark hit me and sent me flying right into the dirt.**

"**Goku, don't worry, you'll be alive soon. I will stop him, and we'll bring you back." I said, though I doubted he could hear me now.**

**I got up and charged at Drazark again. He easily slapped me away.**

"**Katrin, let me take care of him! There's no way you can fight him now!"**

"**I claim Blood Right on him, Vegeta. He hurt me and my family, so let me fight him. Besides, if he kills me now, you can always bring me back, right?"**

"**So be it, Katrin. I'll claim Second Blood Right if you don't make it." Vegeta seemed shocked at my request, but he honored it.**

"**You still want to fight me? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Drazark laughed as I got up and made my way toward him again.**

"**I'll fight you until I can't fight anymore. You have taken too much away from me to let it pass."**

"**You fool." He made a Ki ball and threw it at me, and it was an electric Ki ball, so an immense and painful shock coursed through my body, sending me back several feet. I barely heard myself scream in pain.**

"**Katie!"**

"**No Pan, let her be." I heard Gohan say.**

**I got back up and made my way toward him again.**

"**Stay down, woman."**

"**Never." He sent another electric-Ki ball and it hit again. I was too weak to dodge or block anymore, but I got back up and walked toward him again.**

"**You should stay _down_!" he hit me again, but again I got up. Finally I was only a few feet away from him.**

"**You're a fool!" he screamed. He took one of his clawed hands and slashed me across the stomach. I fell to my knees in pain and clutched my stomach. My eyes were closed tight in pain, but I used my other senses to feel around me just the same.**

**Vegeta and the others made a move to come toward me, but I couldn't let them get in the way.**

"**This is my fight, so stay back! This is all my fault, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."**

"**It i-isn't your f-fault, Katie. It isn't ev-ever your fault." I heard Mirai say. His voice was broken as he tried to speak.**

"**This time I have to disagree, love. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have come here, and then Goku would still…"**

"**Cry some more, why don't you?" Drazark said as he came and delivered a powerful kick on my stomach, right where the gash was. He sent me flying twenty feet, and when I hit the ground I rolled three or four times, finally landing face-up.**

"**I just can't seem to summon the strength I need to fight anymore." I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. "Forgive me, Goku."**

"**Katie, come on!" I heard Goten cry.**

"**I'm sorry, but I just can't get up." I said.**

**Then there was a light, and everyone took notice to it. It was forming next to me, and soon it took the shape of a humanoid figure. I thought I was going crazy, but the others saw him, too.**

"**Cell?" Vegeta said. It _was_ Cell, but he seemed different. He was glowing, and he was transparent.**

"**Cell, what's going on?" Cell helped me up as I asked him the simple, yet complicated question.**

"**I sacrificed my soul to save you, Katie."**

"**Then you really were in the illusion with me."**

"**Yes, but I was killed in the illusion, so my soul was destroyed."**

"**But you're right here." I said. Tears were forming as I spoke to him. He was holding my hands, not having let go since he helped me up.**

"**This is all that's left of me."**

"**No, it can't be. You have to be-"**

"**Its true, but I have enough strength to give you something before I'm gone."**

"**Cell, I'll never see you again, will I?"**

"…**No." I started crying.**

"**You've done so much for me over the years, but now I'll never get to repay you."**

"**You don't owe me anything, Katie. Just knowing you has been enough."**

"**Cell, please don't go."**

"**I don't have a choice." He took his hands away and an energy came out from each one. He motioned to his left hand; "This one is to help you fight Drazark."**

"**And the other one?" I asked, looking at it.**

"**You'll find out later." He said as the two energies went to me. I held out my hands and grasped them and they disappeared, seemingly absorbed into my hands.**

"**Cell, you just can't leave me. You can't!"**

"**I'll never leave you, Katie. Besides, you still have the runt."**

**I laughed, but then I stared crying all over again. He reached over to wipe a tear away, but his hand went right through my face.**

"**Cell?" I reached out to touch him, but my hand went right through him, "No, Cell, please-"**

"**I'm sorry. I have to go."**

"**Where?"**

"**Wherever I go, I'll be close to you." he smiled at me.**

"**Cell!" then he vanished.**

"**How touching." Drazark said sarcastically. I clenched my fists tight, and blood started to drip from my palms. My side was burning from the previous cut, but I was numb with anger and grief.**

"**Shut up right now. That's two of my friends you've taken now, and I won't let you live to take another."**

"**Yes, indeed. Cell, was it? He was only a machine, I'm surprised he even had a soul." Drazark laughed.**

"**You are to _never_ say his name! Never! He was more than a machine, he had a soul more real than yours." I looked right at Drazark, my eyes harder than ever. "You're worse than Frieza, you're worse than Roxx, you're worse than any enemy I have ever fought. At least they had a heart, somewhere, but your heart is a black hole. The only joy you know is killing. I will not let you live!"**

**My Ki went through the roof, surpassing anything I had ever felt before.**

"**This is for Goku and Cell!" my energy exploded, and I felt something different. I had transformed, but into what?**

_**What's happened to me? Is this Cell's gift?**_

"**Katie, is that you?"**

"**I think so." I felt so weird, so inhuman. I wasn't Sayjin, either.**

"**You look like Cell." Vegeta said with wide eyes.**

**Closer examination proved true. My skin was green, I had a pair of black wings on my back, and my tail was retractable with a needle at the end. My eyes had turned pink, but my hair was still black. I looked like a female Cell.**

**My senses were changed as well. Its hard to explain, but it was mechanic. My vision was as if I was looking through the Sayjin Scouters, and my other senses were heightened as well. I felt a power flowing through me, like I was more than one person.**

"**I wonder if this is a fusion of some kind?"**

"**_It is. I can communicate with you for only a short time, so listen carefully, Katie._"**

"**Cell? Where are you?"**

"**_I'm not really anywhere, I guess. But you have to listen. I don't know if you'll ever be able to do this again, but this is my gift. Our bodies have fused together. Its called Android 22. You have all of my abilities now._"**

"**Thank you, Cell."**

"**_Goodbye, Katie. Thank you for being my friend. My best friend._"**

_**I'm not going to cry anymore, not until this is finished. I'm honored to have been your best friend, Cell.**_

"**Katie, what's going on?" Trunks asked.**

"**Cell's first gift. His final goodbye. It's a sort of fusion between us. I'm Android 22. No, I'm Dragonfly."**

"**I don't care what you're name is now, you're still going to die!" Drazark charged at me, but I wasn't worried at all. He hit me hard, but I didn't feel it.**

"**You're the fool now, Drazark. You don't know how hard Cell was to kill, and now together we're stronger than we were as two. You don't stand a chance."**


	24. Battle's End

**Chapter 24: Battle's End**

"**This is impossible! You can't be stronger than me! I have the Angel power!"**

"**Thanks to Cell, I can now avenge my two fallen friends. You asked me if I had ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight earlier, didn't you? Well, are you ready to dance again?"**

"**You're all talk!" Drazark charged, but I was several yards away, and by the time he got there it was too late. I used his speed and my power to punch him in the stomach. It nearly broke him in half. He fell over, and I bent down so I could look in his eyes. There was nothing there but hate and evil. I stood back up.**

"**You may have my powers, but you can't use them. That's how I'll beat you. You can't unlock the full potential of the Angel because you have no love in your heart. But I'll give you a sporting chance. I'll count to ten before I start to attack again. One, two, three…"**

**He got up and punched me in the chest, but it still didn't hurt.**

"**What? Stop it!"**

"**Four, five…" I sneered.**

**He jumped back and started making a Ki blast. I wasn't scared, there was no way he could damage Dragonfly. I was perfect.**

_**Wow, it's so easy to fell like a god as Cell. No wonder he always said he was perfect…**_

"**Eight, nine…" I laughed, interrupting my count. He threw the blast at me, and I felt a burning sensation. I felt up upper body being torn away. I screamed in pain, and fell over. The funny thing is though, I still had my senses. I felt myself grow again while Drazark was laughing.**

**I stood up, fully reformed.**

"**Katie! I mean, Dragonfly!" Gohan cheered.**

"**What! You were-"**

"**Ten!" I lengthened my tail and wrapped him tight as I could, but kept him at a distance.**

"**What is this!"**

"**Cell could regenerate, and now so can I. And now I'm going to destroy you, not only to avenge, but to protect as well."**

**I got into the stance and started to create the best attack in my new arsenal.**

"**Kaaaa!"**

"**Stop, let me go!"**

"**Me!"**

"**Please, I'll give you anything you want!"**

"**Haa!"**

"**Come on, Dragonfly!" Vegeta cried.**

_**Thanks, Vegeta. Thanks Goku, and thank you, Cell. Without you three, I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am today.**_

"**Me!"**

"**Stop it!"**

"**HAA!" I blasted with the strongest Kamehameha I could, "This is for Goku and Cell!" I held Drazark with my tail and blasted him as hard as I could. I felt my tail being burned away, but I ignored the pain the best I could as I let it all go.**

"**Keep it up!"**

"**Die, Drazark! Die!" I screamed as I blasted away.**

**Finally my energy was spent, and I couldn't give anymore to the blast. I stopped, and fell forward onto my hands and knees. My tail automatically regenerated as I retracted it.**

"**He's really gone. All of them. I beat Drazark, but at the cost of two lives. Dammit all."**

**I felt Dragonfly melt away as I fell to my knees. I was me again, and I felt something take Dragonfly's place.**

"**_I'm back, Katie. You did it._" it was her, my Inner Light.**

"**Katie, is he gone?" Mirai asked. I went over to him and knelt next to him, holding his hand.**

"**Yes, he's gone now. He won't hurt anyone ever again."**

"**Come on, Katrin. Let's go to the Lookout." Vegeta, no longer SSJ, placed his hand on my shoulder to urge me on. I got up and was handed a Zinzu bean. Vegeta and Mirai each got one as well. Mirai sat up.**

"**How are ya?" I asked Mirai. He lowered his head and looked at his hands. He turned them over and flexed his fingers.**

"**I still can't see."**

"**Here, let me take a look." I raised Mirai's face up and looked at his eyes. There was nothing there, just white.**

"**Your entire optical system is gone. All that's there is the orb."**

"**Damn him." Mirai said.**

"**I'm sure Bulma will think of something to help, if nothing else." Gohan said, trying to cheer up Mirai. It didn't work.**

"**Come on, I'll help you to the Lookout. Maybe Dende can heal this."**

**So we all flew to the Lookout, except Goku. His body was gone, he was in Otherworld. But he could be wished back, so I didn't cry. **

**But Cell was gone forever.**

**We landed at the Lookout and everyone mobbed us, wanting answers. Vegeta told the story, and I couldn't help it, I cried. I hadn't cried this much since Namek.**

"**Goku's gone?"**

"**I'll get him back. I'll go after the Dragonballs starting in the morning. And I don't want any arguments, but I want to do it alone. I have my reasons."**

"**Sure, if that's the way you want it." Gohan said.**

"**Thanks."**

"**So what happened to you, Katie? What was Planet Vegeta like?"**

"**It's a long story. I had no memory of any of you guys. I was Katrin, and I lived with my Sayjin parents, and Bardock, and Kakorot and Raditz. I met with Frieza, and I was being forced to marry him."**

"**Gross." Krillen said.**

"**I know things about Sayjins I didn't know before, but I don't know if they're real or made up. I found the illusion's Prince Vegeta in Freiza's dungeon. I ended up killing him. It was a mercy kill. The entire time I was having visions of you guys. I thought I was going crazy. Humans were servants to the Sayjins. Finally I lead an attack against Frieza, and it was then that Cell sacrificed himself to save me. His soul is gone, he can never come back. In the end I truly did die, but before I had one last vision. It was of me as a Super Sayjin. I knew it was real, but I didn't understand it fully. I killed Frieza and then broke free."**

"**Why would Cell sacrifice himself for you?" 17 asked snidely.**

"**We were best friends." I said as I walked in to the inner rooms of the Lookout. Dende was trying to heal Mirai's eyes.**

"**Dende, how's it going?" I asked when I walked in. We moved out of Mirai's hearing range, and he had bandages over his eyes. It was to keep out any infections.**

"**I can't help him. The damage is too severe."**

"**What can I do? What if I transformed into Angel, is there a way I could help him then?"**

"**I don't think that would help either."**

"**Damn. I'm going to hunt for the Dragonballs tomorrow so Goku can be restored."**

"**Good."**

"**Mirai, are you ready to go home?" I asked, turning back to him.**

"**Yes, I think that's a really good idea."**

"**Me too." I helped him up and lead him back out to the others. First thing, Trunks motioned to Mirai's eyes. I shook my head.**

"**We're going home. I'll see you in a little while, right Vegeta?"**

"**Yes, I'll be right there. Bulma has the children there already."**

**So I teleported the two of us home.**


	25. Discussions

**Chapter 25: Discussions**

**Once back at Capsule Corp., I led Mirai to our room. I sat him on the bed, and he just sat there, not moving, not talking, nothing.**

"**Mirai, I'm going to check on the kids, and then I'll be right back."**

"**Okay." He sounded bitter.**

**I went down the hall to Kanji's room first. He was asleep, and then when I checked on Andy it was the same.**

"**Katie, you're home already." It was Bulma, heading toward her room.**

"**Yeah, we just got back. Vegeta said he'd be back soon."**

"**How's Mirai No Trunks? He took off, and I was so scared he was going to get himself killed."**

"**Drazark blinded him, and nothing's helped. And there's some more bad news."**

"**Someone died?"**

"**Yes. It was Goku. I couldn't help him."**

"**Goku… Well, don't worry about it. You can use the Dragonballs, right?" she asked with a sad smile.**

"**Yes. Cell lost his soul for me as well. Vegeta can tell you all about it later, I'm tired."**

"**As you should be. You go on now."**

"**Bulma, thanks for everything. You were in my illusion, too. You helped me a lot."**

**I left her and went back to the room. Mirai hadn't moved.**

"**The kids are fine, sleeping. You want to get ready for bed?"**

"**Yeah." I led him to the bathroom and helped him change his clothes. Then I led him to the bed and got ready myself. I climbed into bed and lay my head on Mirai's chest.**

"**Mirai, will you be okay?"**

"**Yeah, it's just, my eyes."**

"**We'll think of something. Don't worry about it. I know what you must be thinking, but I don't care if you're blind."**

"**Thanks. That helps a lot. Goku's dead, isn't he? I overheard something, but I wasn't sure."**

"**Yes, he's dead. And Cell…" I sighed so I wouldn't start to cry.**

"**Katie? What is it?"**

"**Trunks. I haven't called you by that name in a long time, have I?" I said, changing the subject.**

"**No. Not since I started living here."**

"**And now look where we are now."**

"**Katie, what happened to Cell?"**

"**He was killed in the illusion, so his soul was…"**

"**I'm sorry, Katie. I know you two were close."**

"**He said I was his best friend. He did so much for me over the years, even before I came here. As my favorite villain on the show he showed me that evil doesn't mean dishonor. In a way, that's like doing the right thing even when it's hard to do so. I never got to repay him."**

"**I don't think he would have cared about that. Isn't that what he said?" Mirai asked. He had started smoothing out my hair, something I loved for him to do. I nodded in response; he could feel my movements.**

"**He gave me two gifts, he said. The first one was the transformation I used to defeat Drazark. I called it Dragonfly."**

"**Why?" Mirai's spirits seemed improved since we started talking.**

"**I read Cell's blueprints, remember? He was designed like a dragonfly."**

"**What was his other gift?"**

"**I don't know, but I guess we'll find out eventually. Tomorrow I'm going after the Dragonballs, alone."**

"**You feel guilty over Goku's death, don't you? And Cell's soul?"**

"**I guess I do. You know me too well." I laughed, "Bulma and the others would probably not mind helping you around. Why did you tell me it wasn't my fault? I mean, I know it really isn't, but still."**

"**You told me the same thing. Well, I guess the alternate you told me, in the future."**

"**Technically it's the past now." I said.**

"**Well, you know what I mean."**

**At some point we fell asleep like this, my head on his chest and I can't remember the last thing we said. The next I knew was Vegeta waking me up.**

"**Katrin, come with me." I carefully got up and followed Vegeta. I gave Mirai one last look before I slid out the door. I followed Vegeta onto the roof before we stopped. Capsule Corp.'s roof is another place I love to go when I need to think.**

"**I come up here sometimes to think." Vegeta said.**

"**It must be a Sayjin thing, Gohan and Mirai and I do it sometimes, too. I even did it in the illusion."**

"**That's what I want to talk to you about. You claimed Blood Right on Drazark. I never told you about Blood Rights." Vegeta stated.**

"**I must have remembered it from the illusion." Blood right is a claim on a fight to avenge a fallen family member. I remembered it, somehow.**

"**What happened to you in there?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it." I sighed.**

"**You should. I learned that from you."**

"**Vegeta-"**

"**I told you about some of the things Frieza did to me. Now it's your turn. It helped me talking to you about it."**

"**Very well. He was making me marry him. Last night, in the illusion, he raped me. He cut me and licked away the blood. He… he…" it was then that Vegeta grabbed me and held onto me. It was very fatherly of him, and it helped.**

"**Whatever he did, it wasn't real."**

"**It was real enough to me. He held me down and raped me. He wasn't gentle at all."**

"**Shh, you don't have to say anymore about it."**

"**Vegeta, this must be hard for you."**

"**Not as hard as it is for you."**

"**Now I understand how it must have been for you."**

"**I doubt that." Vegeta said bitterly.**

"**After he was finished I felt so... so…"**

"**Weak?" Vegeta suggested.**

"**How did you-"**

"**He did the same things to me. He didn't just like girls."**

"**So it was more than an illusion? It was based on reality. It really could have happened."**

"**That's what we learned about it."**

"**Sayjins really lived together in groups?" he nodded, "And Raditz was actually a scientist?"**

"**He created the Scouters." Vegeta said. I pushed away from him and leaned on the rail surrounding the roof of the building.**

"**So all of that really could have happened if I wasn't chosen?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Damn. I killed you. Frieza had tortured you so much that you lost the will to continue. When I found you, you were dying. You gave me the royal seal so I could lead our people against Frieza, and then I-"**

"**Katrin, you are very brave, and if that had come to pass, I would have done the same thing."**

"**Vegeta, I don't know who I am anymore."**

"**What nonsense do you speak of?"**

"**I don't know who I really am anymore. I don't know if I'm Katie or Katrin. I just don't know. That's why I wanted to go after the Dragonballs by myself, so I could discover who I really am. It's more than restoring Kakorot."**

"**You just called him Kakorot."**

"**I did?" I hit the rails with my fists, "Do you see what I mean?"**

"**If you want to go by yourself, we won't stop you. That's what we decided after you left."**

"**Thanks, Vegeta. You've helped a lot."**

**So now I knew. Everything in the illusion really could have happened. So in a way, it did happen. At least only to me.**

"**Vegeta, something just occurred to me. Did you and the others go and fight a Sayjin named Brolly?"**

"**Yes, we did. During the days before the Cell games Paragus came and told me he wanted me to rule the New Planet Vegeta. I couldn't resist."**

"**So you just left me? You missed your chance to fight Cell and Goku, and you left me?"**

"**I was different then, you should know that better than anyone. Back then I respected you, but that was all."**

"**Did you refuse until the bitter end to give Goku any energy to help him?"**

"… **Yes."**

"**Then it happened just like the movie, yet he never came to earth. I guess we're lucky that way."**

"**If you can call it luck." Vegeta snorted.**

"**Yes, this is my luck."**

"**Why was Brolly obsessed with Kakorot?"**

"**Goku made Brolly cry as a baby. It made him go mad. Never try to start a conversation with Brolly if you're ever in HFIL."**

"**Why?" Vegeta asked.**

"**All he says is 'Kakorot!' over and over."**

**Vegeta started to laugh, something he only does during battle. It felt good knowing I had caused it.**

"**I discovered something else a while ago. I was wondering if you'd like to help me with this theory, since now you know about our heritage." Vegeta asked.**

"**Shoot." I complied.**

"**We don't have Tiom's power."**

"**Say what?" I asked, shocked.**

"**Brolly had Tiom's power. We have some cheap knock-off."**

"**And how did you come to that conclusion?"**

"**Legend states there can only be one who earns Tiom's power, and that Sayjin would be in his lineage."**

"**That's you, isn't it?"**

"**I don't think so. A direct lineage would be father to son."**

"**But Vegeta, Tiom had a daughter."**

"**I discovered he might have had a son. If that's true, then I am descended from that girl, and Brolly could have been descended from the son."**

"**But how?"**

"**The records aren't clear, but it took 4 Super Sayjins to defeat Brolly. If we all had Tiom's power, then any of us could have equaled Brolly. Instead, all four of us barely beat him at full strength."**

"**So we don't have Tiom's power? We have a branch off from it?"**

"**That's what I believe I have discovered in my records."**

"**By the Kais… so then, how do you think I'd fair against Brolly with my Angel power?"**

"**The Angel power is suppose to be superior in every way to the Super Sayjin power. You would squash him in mere seconds."**

"**I'm sorry, Vegeta."**

"**So am I."**

**Vegeta went inside then. I continued to look at the stars, thinking through what we had just discussed.**

_**Poor Vegeta. All he ever wanted was Tiom's power. Not only did Goku take that from him by achieving SSJ first, but now it turns out our SSJ may not be Tiom's SSJ. Brolly… he has it. We don't. But we've done fine so far. Until Roxx. Now it's all shit.**_

**I looked back up at the dark sky, dwelling on the illusion. No one else was up here with me to bother me, so I spoke my thoughts aloud, making them more focused. I remembered a quote I loved, from Shakespeare's famous play, _Hamlet_.**

"**_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in our philosophy_. My life is one of those things. Maybe Brolly has the knock off, and its more powerful because… damn, I dunno. I really want it to be Tiom's power… but Vegeta was right. We call couldn't really have Tiom's power if the legend is true…"**


	26. Dragonball Hunting 1: Wolves

**Chapter 26: Dragonball Hunting**

**Part 1: Wolves vs. Lions**

**Well, once again we all met on the Lookout. Its seems to be a very popular place, though its very scenic.**

**But everyone came to say goodbye to me. I was going to hunt for the Dragonballs alone, and I didn't have to worry about the Shadow dragons since we cleansed the Dragonballs a few years ago. I'm strong enough to beat them, anyway, but that isn't the point.**

"**Katie, you're sure you want to do this?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**Yeah, I've never got to go on a Dragonball hunt yet, anyway. I need to do this. I got so mixed up about who I really am in that illusion…"**

"**If you're sure, then good luck!" she replied.**

"**I'll contact you if I need any help."**

"**If you can still become Dragonfly, I don't think that'll be a problem." Pan said, laughing.**

"**I don't know about that, but I know I have my Angel powers back."**

"**Katie, uh-"**

"**Mirai, I'll be back. And never forget how much I love you. It makes this mission all the harder. I feel like we haven't been together for years. But I have to do this."**

"**Good luck. I hope you come home quickly." I kissed Mirai and Vegeta stepped up. He was very quiet and very brief, but it was meaningful.**

"**I hope you find what you're looking for. I hope you find your peace."**

"**Thanks, Vegeta. Thanks for everything." Then I turned to the group, "I'll be off now, then. I'll be back as soon as I can. And Goku will be with me!"**

"**Goodbye!" they all cheered as I jumped off the Lookout.**

**I had packed the Dragon Radar and an entire container of capsules. I was set for a good long time, and I'd be out here a good long time, too. I dressed in shorts, a tank top, boots, and a bandana to keep my hair back. My pack wasn't very big since everything I had was in capsule form. I also had Arina, just in case. I decided it would be best to do this the old fashion way, using as little Ki as possible to build up some stamina. I realized during my fight with Drazark that I had really poor stamina. Hercule could have lasted longer than I did before I transformed into Dragonfly.**

_**Cell. Kami I miss him. He really was my best friend. I didn't think a soul could be destroyed, but in this Tri-dimension anything is possible. Now he's gone, and I can't bring him back.**_

_**Maybe I can't, but could the Dragonballs?**_

**The Dragonballs might be able to restore Cell's soul, but the only way to know was to try.**

**It was starting to get late, so I took out the Dragon Radar. There was one near by, only a few miles north of my current position. I headed that way.**

**The countryside was beautiful. I was out deep in the mountains, deeper than Goku's home or Mount Frying Pan.**

_**Goku, why did you die, but not Vegeta? That's not what I mean, I mean why didn't the both of you die? That's not right either. If that blast could kill you, then why not Vegeta as well? Did Vegeta finally surpass you in strength, or was it just how the blasts hit the two of you? I miss you, Goku, but I'm glad only one of you died. If you both died I don't know what I would have done. I swear I don't hate you at all, Goku. Not one bit.**_

**I continued on, hiking and thinking thoughts similar to this. I didn't mean that Vegeta should have died, but those blasts were the same strength, so if one of them died, why not both? I guess I could ask Goku in a few months.**

**I came closer to the place the Dragonball was supposed to be located and took out the radar again.**

"**What? It _moved_? What the HFIL?"**

**It should have been somewhere near two meters from my current position, but it was further away than that, nearly a mile.**

_**Did I just miscalculate, or does something else have it?**_

**I headed that way then, but a few minutes later when I check it was off in another direction.**

**I took to the sky to look around, but I didn't see any planes or flying dinosaurs that might have taken off with it. No rivers or streams, either. I looked to the forest floor, but all I saw was a pack of wolves.**

"**Well, better than nothing. Maybe the wolves took off with it." so I landed and howled to the wolves. An interesting fact about Yamcha, his favorite attack isn't called the Wolf Fang Fist for nothing. He actually trained and lived with a pack of wolves for years, and he taught me their language during my training for Roxx.**

**(Since you probably don't speak wolf, I'll translate as I write.)**

**The pack came into the clearing I landed in and growled when the saw me. The alpha male and female stepped up to me, but not too close. These wolves probably had never seen a human, or Sayjin, before.**

"**What sort of creature is this, my love?" the female asked her mate. She stepped closer and sniffed me.**

"**I am known as a Sayjin. I have come here searching for something called a Dragonball."**

"**She knows our language." The male growled.**

"**I don't trust her, she doesn't even have a tail."**

**So I responded by wiggling my tail out from the belt loops on my shorts.**

"**Oh, she does have a tail!" the male laughed.**

"**I still don't trust her." The female said.**

"**I only want a little help, and I'll leave your territory. If I don't get any help I might be stuck here for a while."**

"**What is this thing you are looking for?" the male asked.**

"**It's a little round stone with the light of a star in it. I need them to help a friend, and I know there's one near here."**

"**Why should we help you? You are trespassing on our land." A grunt wolf asked.**

"**My brother makes a good point." The female growled.**

"**I'll do something to repay you." I said.**

"**What could you possibly do for us?"**

"**I don't know, but ask and I'll try anything."**

**Suddenly a wolf ran into the clearing to the two alphas.**

"**Sheera, Kalar, Tigressa has found our lair, and the pups are trapped. I just heard the message from Halra."**

"**Wolves, back to the lair. Hurry." The male, I assumed Kalar, ordered the rest of the pack.**

"**Hey, wait a minute!"**

"**If you can keep up, then maybe we'll have a job for you." one of the wolves called back as they ran.**

_**Well, I can do that…**_

**So I ran, feeling the freedom of running as I had back when Vegeta taught me wilderness survival skills.**

"**You run well, for a two-legger!" the female, I assumed her name was Sheera, called back. I sped up so I was next to her.**

"**Who's Tigressa?" I asked.**

"**She is a mountain lion who despises our kind, she's been after our lair for years, and she'll do anything to get to our pups." She replied.**

**So I followed the pack into another, smaller clearing and saw the large lioness. She was far larger than any two wolves in this pack. Her back was to us and she had her eyes on the pups. The wolf I presumed to be Halra was injured, but standing in front of the pups. The pups were whining and crying in fear.**

"**Tigressa, we have returned. Leave now or we'll be forced to fight you." Kalar growled.**

"**Foolish wolf! You know you don't stand a chance against me!"**

**Kalar jumped on her, but Tigressa grabbed him with one of her paws and threw him into a tree. He was alive, but he wasn't getting up to quickly.**

"**Kalar, no!" Sheera went to leap, but I moved in front of her.**

"**Foolish girl, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm saving your pups. Let me handle her."**

"**What makes you think you can stop her?" Sheera growled.**

"**Trust me."**

**I stepped up to Tigressa. Lucky for me I could speak more than wolf, thanks to Yamcha. His pack of wolves taught him more than their own language.**

"**What are you suppose to be? A monkey of some kind?"**

_**Damn the monkey thing already!**_

"**I am called Katie. Let the pups go, they're only babies!"**

"**Babies grow up, and they'll become more wolves for me to deal with." She turned back to the pups, and by now Halra had fallen from weakness. I could clearly see claw marks down her side.**

**I formed a small Ki blast, really small, and hit Tigressa. Though Tigressa was an enemy, she was still an animal and therefore not as powerful as say… Master Roshi. I don't like to hurt anything, especially animals.**

"**I said leave the pups alone." I growled when she turned to face me. In fury she leaped on me, and it was really all I could do to hold her off.**

"**I wonder how giant monkey tastes?" Tigressa growled.**

"**You won't get a bite out of me."**

**Well I was wrong. She got off me and turned and bit into my leg. I hissed at her and she laughed. Well, not really a laugh by human standards, but you get the idea.**

"**You don't taste half bad."**

"**Tigressa, leave the pups alone and leave before I have to hurt you." I hissed to her.**

"**I told you, the pups will grow and then I'll have more wolves to worry about. My family was here long before the wolves, and I will not leave."**

"**I can understand that, believe me. I lost my home, too, years ago. I got revenge on the one who did it, but that didn't bring my home back. Making the wolves leave will only cause more friction between your kinds."**

"**I was here long before the wolves, and I will make them leave, one way or another!" she leapt at me again, but I roll-dodged her and climbed to my feet. She leaped at me again, and I once more dodged.**

"**Hold still!" she roared at me. This time when she leapt at me I flipped her over. She hit the ground hard but got up fairly quickly.**

"**Tigressa, please, just leave now. There are plenty of places a large lioness like you could live happily. There aren't any other lions here."**

"**I'm the last because of them!"**

"**No, Tigressa. I know of a place with lots of lions. You could be happy there, and maybe we could become friends one day."**

"**Take me there, but if I don't like it you die."**

"**Whatever." I knew she couldn't kill me. I was afraid of having to kill her more than anything. I don't want to kill. But I knew of a great place with lots of mountain lions and no wolves at all. **

**I walked up to her and placed my hand on her back, then teleported the two of us to Mount Frying Pan. Mount Frying Pan isn't far from the Son house, so I knew I could visit to see how she was adjusting.**

"**See, Tigressa? There are no wolves here, and there's plenty of food and room for many mountain lions. One day I saw five when I was walking through this area. This place particularly is know as Lion Valley."**

**She took a few steps away from me and sniffed the air. She looked around and as she did a mountain lion, a _male_ mountain lion, walked by.**

"**I think I may like to stay here."**

"**If I'm not mistaken, his name is Leono. He's a friend of mine, thought not directly. I met him from another friend, but he's nice. _And single_."**

"**Katie, was that your name? You are a good person. I realize now that maybe I was too rash with the wolves. Their mothers and father chased away and killed my family. I hated them, but now I see I was too harsh. Would you… apologize to the wolves for me?"**

"**I wouldn't mind at all." She did a house cat and rubbed against my leg.**

"**I'm sorry for your leg. Any friend of the wolves was an enemy of mine, but I was so angry. I thought I was all alone."**

"**Its okay. I understand. Goodbye, Tigressa." And then I teleported back to the wolves.**

**I use to think animals were less petty than humans because they never killed for revenge or racism. I guess everything mortal feels this way now and then. I felt that way with the Icejin, but now that I think about it, who's to say they aren't like everyone else, and Frieza, Kooler, and King Kold were just some of their black sheep? Maybe the rest of them are like anyone else.**

"**What was that?" Sheera asked when I returned.**

"**Tigressa is gone. She won't bother you anymore."**

"**Thank you, two-legger. Did you say your name was Katie?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Yeah! Thank you!" the pups ran over to me and knocked me over, licking and playing.**

"**Hey! That tickles!"**

"**You beat Tigressa, thank you!" the pups cheered as they continued to jump on me. All together I counted twelve pups.**

"**Well, I have a treat for you in my bag, but first I'm going to help Kalar and Halra, okay?"**

"**A treat for all of us?" one of the pups asked.**

"**I sure do, now let me up!" I laughed. They were so cute, but I had to help the injured wolves first.**

"**Sheera, how are Kalar and Halra?"**

"**They need help." Sheera responded.**

"**I have just the thing." I got out my bag of Zinzu beans and I ate one first for my leg, and to show that it was safe, then I gave one to the wolves. They were better in an instant.**

"**Thank you, Katie."**

"**No biggie, I've done harder things than that."**

**Well the pups were watching intently, so I looked in my bag and found what I was looking for. I had a capsule full of rubber balls, though I don't know why. I just knew there was one in my bag full of balls. Bulma can be so random sometimes.**

**So I got out twelve balls and gave one to each pup.**

"**They're toys for all of you. You can chew on them, and chase them, and do all kinds of neat things with them."**

"**Wow, cool!"**

"**These are neat!"**

"**Are all Sayjins this nice?"**

"**If only." I though out loud. But I was laughing at the pups playing with their balls, chewing and chasing them.**

_**Puppies are so cute!**_

"**Katie, we owe you a lot. You saved our pups from Tigressa, and got rid of her once and for all. If you want to stay with us tonight, we will share our land with you."**

**I noticed that it was starting to get dark, so I agreed.**

"**That's nice, really, but all I want is the Dragonball."**

"**We'll help you search for it in the morning." Kalar replied.**

**So after a, uh, weird night's sleep the wolves helped me search for the Dragonball. Turns out a T-rex ate it by mistake, but over the night it was... released. It was the 2-star ball, and I thought how ironic that was.**

**So I bid farewell to the wolves and went after the next Dragonball.**


	27. Dragonball Hunting 2:Deep Sea Dive

**Chapter 27: Dragonball Hunting**

**Part 2: Deep Sea Dive**

**It's been six weeks and I now have three Dragonballs. The 2-star, the 5-star, and the 7-star balls. At this rate Goku will be home in no time.**

**But the other part of my journey wasn't going so well. I still have a 'teenage angst' problem, though I should be far past that now. I didn't have this much angst _as_ a teen.**

_**I use to think that our memories make us who we are, that's what my Inner Light explained to me as to why I was the chosen one. But I was still myself in the illusion as Katrin. Everything I did in there I would have done now.**_

_**Or would I have?**_

_**Damn! I still can't figure this out.**_

**I sat by my fire as the moonless sky shined bright with stars. I found the place where planet Vegeta should be.**

_**How would I know that!**_

**See what I mean? Vegeta never talks about our home, and I was only a baby when I left it. I know as much about Planet Vegeta as Goku. Or I did, until I was there in the illusion. Though illusion really isn't a proper name since it was so much more than that. Everything I asked Vegeta about was true in Sayjin society.**

_**I wonder how many times I would have looked up at the night sky on foreign planets if I had lived out a life like that illusion?**_

_**So here we all are, standing in a large field, having a picnic. Goku, Cell, Vegeta, Mirai, our kids, and the others were all there. We were all smiling and having a good time.**_

_**I was standing across the yard from the others when suddenly a large blast appeared. I ran toward them, but the blast hit Goku and Cell.**_

"_**No! Goku, Cell!" they were dead, their bodies charred and black. Everyone screamed and cried.**_

_**I heard someone laugh, and when I turned I saw the person who had just blasted Goku and Cell. It was in the shadows, but it came closer. It was a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and a tail. She was me.**_

"_**No!"**_

"**No!" I jumped, but I realized it was only a dream. Another dream.**

**I sat up and poked at the fire, but it was long dead and cold.**

"**I just don't understand. I know it wasn't my fault, I tried. That has to be it, I feel as though I wasn't strong enough to save them. Of course I should have realized it was only a dream when I saw Cell there."**

_**Cell, I miss you. I miss our talks, and I miss out spars. I miss my best friend.**_

_**And Goku, how I miss you. The few friends I had back home that actually liked DBZ thought I hated you, but I don't. I just got tired of you always saving the day. But I couldn't hate you, how could anybody hate you? I want you back so you can save the world again.**_

_**A banana and pickle sandwich sounds good right now. Covered in ketchup.**_

_**Wait, that sounds gross! But somehow, good.**_

**I rolled back over and tried to sleep, but Goku and Cell's faces just wouldn't go away. Finally the sun came up and I did as well.**

**I fixed the desired weird sandwich and continued my hunt. I got out the radar. The next ball was clear across the screen, and when I referenced the map I saw that it was in the middle of the ocean.**

"**Looks like it's a good thing I have my capsules." So I teleported to the beach and made my way through the seaside village. Funny enough, it was called Seaside Town.**

**I explored the small city and decided the best thing to do would be to hire someone with a boat to take me out, then I'd either free-dive or use the submarine capsule. A good thing about the Angel Sayjin forms was that the water form let me breathe under water, but I might still need to use the sub, it'll depend on the situation.**

**I decided the best place would be the bar, since that's where most boating men would hang out after fishing all day. I also felt like getting a drink after a night like that.**

**I walked into the old bar and it was like a bar in any movie. It was wooden, small with lots of tables, and the bar was dusty and covered in old peanut shells.**

**And here I was, a pretty, young looking girl who looked like she just stepped into the medieval age.**

**I went to the bar and ordered my brandy.**

"**Hey barkeep, do you know any men who'd be willing to sail me out for a dive for a few hours?"**

"**No one's gone out on the sea for a long time." he said, as though that explained it all. Everyone got really quiet.**

"**Why's that?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.**

"**There's a monster out in those waters."**

"**Oh geez." I sighed.**

"**Its true, Old Green Eyes we call him. It's said he's a spirit of the sea, and only appears when the earth is troubled. When he appears we know better than to go out fishing."**

"**Right, that's so convincing."**

"**He appeared when the Cell monster arrived, and then again seven years after that, and five years after that. We don't know why he cam those two times, but we're content to not ask. He stays a long time, too. Usually up to a year."**

_**He came when Cell arrived, and Buu, and Roxx.**_

"**How about three years before Cell?"**

"**Yeah, I think he did. How do you know?" the barkeeper asked.**

_**That was when Cyborg Frieza came to earth, and I don't doubt he came a year before that, either. If this thing is real, that is**_

_**Does that mean I'm to blame about this, too? He must have come because of Drazark, and that means it's my fault.**_

"**Never mind, isn't there anyone who'd sail with me? I can't pilot a boat, and I have to go out."**

"**You could ask the doc." The sailor next to me said.**

"**Doc?" I asked, turning to him.**

"**He's a stranger, like you. A young feller. He came about three weeks ago to study Old Green Eyes."**

"**Where is this guy?"**

"**In the Inn. But you better hurry, he leaves to go out on the water early."**

"**Thanks!" I slapped my money down and ran to the Inn. This 30ish guy with glasses and scientific gear was coming out as I got there.**

"**Excuse me! Are you the guy studying the sea monster?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I'm researching the creature. I'm Dr. Billow. Who are you?"**

"**My name is Katie Briefs. I want to go for a dive and I need a boat. Everyone else around here is too scared to go."**

"**As they should be, he's a really large creature. But I don't take tourists for dives, I'm a scientist."**

"**I am too. Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll pay you a 10,000 Zenie to take me out for a dive." I bargained.**

"**10,000 Zenie?" he asked, nearly dropping his equipment.**

"**Its not you're normal pleasure cruise. I'll explain everything if you just say yes."**

"**With 10,000 Zenie I could stay out here a few more months! Alright, you have a deal. Help me load up the boat, won't you?"**

"**Oh, sure." I lifted a big box and followed him out to his boat. He seemed surprise I could lift the box, but you know.**

**His boat was huge, named the _Sea Searcher_. It was as big as a yacht, and it was loaded down with equipment. Computers, sonar, all the works. We cast off a few minutes later with one other person, his daughter, Ariel. Yeah, I thought that was funny, too. She steered the boat while I helped Dr. Billow.**

"**So, Dr. Billow-"**

"**Please, call me Sam."**

"**Okay, Sam, you must be a Cryptozoologist, right?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I am. How did you know?"**

"**That's what I use to want to be, but now I'm just a tech geek."**

"**Oh, I see. Not very many people know about cryptozoology."**

**I remembered how I use to want to be a biologist, and a zoologist studies animals specifically. A Cryptozoologist studies undiscovered species, like Bigfoot and sea monsters, but also any creature that may or may not exist.**

"**So, Sam, how long are you planning to stay out here?"**

"**A few weeks. Maybe a month, it depends on our supplies."**

"**Well, I don't want to be a bother. Would it help if I just stayed here until you had to go back to shore?"**

"**Sure, I don't mind, and I'm sure Ariel wouldn't, either. So, what is this all about?" he asked while monitoring his sonar.**

"**I'm looking for one of these." I took out one of the Dragonballs to show him.**

"**What! It can't be! A Dragonball?"**

"**So you know of them? That's surprising."**

"**Not so surprising, Katie." Ariel said as she came in, "I did a thesis on the Dragonballs in college. But I thought they were only a myth."**

"**Then you know about them. My friend built this," I showed them the radar. "It's called the Dragon Radar. I need the Dragonballs to save a friend."**

"**So, do they, you know, work?" Ariel asked.**

"**Yeah, my friends use them all the time. Well, not all the time, but when we have an emergency. Do you remember Cell?"**

"**Yes, he's the android, right?" Sam asked.**

"**That's right. We used the Dragonballs then to bring back some friends he had killed. I'm doing the same now."**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you close to them, I guess?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes, I was close to both of them. And its my fault Green Eyes is wreaking the town now. The thing that caused my friends deaths was after me. That's why Green Eyes is here now I bet."**

"**Why would someone be after you?" Ariel asked.**

"**You wouldn't believe me. It's a long story."**

"**Well, we are out here for a while." Sam stated.**

"**Before I tell you the story then, what's your opinion on Hercule?"**

"**He's the biggest fraud if I've ever seen one." Ariel said.**

"**Yeah, Mr. Buu is way stronger than Hercule. But Hercule is _the champ_, so it has to be rigged."**

"**Wow, a first time for everything. Well, where to begin? I'm a very powerful person. You might not believe me, but I really don't care. When I was a teen I made Hercule look feeble. Now, I guess I'm the strongest in the galaxy. And I can say that truthfully, too. I'm stronger than Cell ever was, and I'm stronger than Mr. Buu."**

"**I believe you. Most foolhardy strong people love to brag, but only the truly strong are humble. You sound humble." Sam said. By now it was starting to get dark.**

"**Thanks. Well, this wizard-"**

"**A wizard? You don't believe in magic, do you?" Ariel asked.**

"**I've seen and fought against many things in my life."**

"**You can't be serious! You're younger than me!" Sam said.**

"**I only look younger, but really I'm older. It's because of this." I took my tail out of the belt loops.**

"**What the-"**

"**A new species!" Sam cried.**

"**I'm a Sayjin. An alien."**

"**Didn't some Sayjins come to earth about 30 years ago?"**

"**Yes, that's about the time I came to earth, but that's another story, and it's even weirder."**

"**If you're anything like those two, then I don't doubt your strength. I was only a boy when they came, but I remember it like it was yesterday."**

"**As do I. I helped stop them. Over the years my power has grown a lot, and I used it about 10 years ago to stop a creature from destroying our dimension. Believe it or not, I really don't care."**

"**I'll trust that what you say is true, though as a scientist it's hard to comprehend."**

"**Well, come to Capsule Corp. sometime and we'll talk. I live there with my family."**

"**I knew I had heard your name! You married Bulma Briefs' son, Mirai No Trunks." Ariel said.**

"**That's right. This wizard I was talking about nearly killed me, but my friends stopped him. I going to bring them back, it's the least I can do."**

"**Dad, there's something out there." Ariel said.**

"**Where, I don't see anything!" Sam said, looking at the sonar.**

"**Its there!"**

**My SG went off, the first time in years.**

"**Watch it!" I ducked grabbing Sam and Ariel along the way. Whatever Green Eyes is, he just jumped over the boat and nearly took our heads with him. There was a huge splash and the boat rocked. All I saw was a blur.**

"**That was him!" Sam said. He went to get up, but I held him down.**

"**Wait a minute, Sam! Are you nuts!"**

"**Let me go, Katie! I've been waiting my entire career for a chance like this!"**

"**Just hold still for a sec, would ya?" I snapped. I got up and walked to the side of the boat and looked over. Two large green eyes looked right up at me, blinking. I motioned over to Sam and Ariel. They stood next to me and watched. All we could see were his eyes in the murky water. Then this sound came from below us, causing us to cover our ears, and Green Eyes disappeared.**

"**Wow, he is real." Ariel and I both said.**


	28. DB Hunting 3:Swimming with the Monster

**AN: This is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. I absolutely love the ocean and anything found in it. I would love to act out what Katie does in this chapter! Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Also, I owe my little phrase from the song to Mulan! I heard Akira Toriyama was inspired by Mulan, and I can see how.**

**Chapter 28: Dragonball Hunting**

**Part 3: Swimming With the Monster**

**Well after an awkward sleep that night we all got up and ate breakfast. Needless to say, it was kind of unnerving knowing that a giant monster was swimming just under your bed.**

**I was up, brushing my hair in the mirror.**

"**_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside! When will my reflection show who I am inside…_"**

"**You're not half-bad." I looked in the doorway of my room to see Ariel. She was leaning on the frame looking in.**

"**Thanks. It was one of my favorites when I was a kid. I haven't heard it since I… I moved here."**

"**Katie, were you serious about your power?" Ariel asked as we headed above-deck.**

"**Yes, I don't let pride get in my way. Well, usually. The one time I did it nearly killed me."**

"**Then I have a favor?" Sam asked.**

"**What kind of favor?"**

"**When you go for your dive after the Dragonball, would you take this with you?" Sam had a tagger and a camera.**

"**You want me to tag and film Green Eyes!"**

"**He sinks every sub we send, Katie. And you don't have to go after him, just if you see him. You said you wanted to be a Cryptozoologist, right? Here's your chance."**

"**Why not? It sounds fun." I shrugged.**

"**Then where to?" Ariel asked. I took out the radar and looked carefully.**

"**About three hundred yards that way. I'll dive and search from there." I pointed.**

"**Right, here we go." Ariel must really love her job, she was really enthusiastic about this whole thing.**

**So I went down below deck and took out my capsules. One of them had a suitcase in it, so I popped it out and found my bathing suit.**

**It was a one-piece, orca-style suit, only it was green with a light green stripe. Once I put it on I was reminded of Cell. But instead of dwelling I got out my diving mask.**

**I went back up deck as the ship came to a halt. Something big swam under the boat, circling us and then that weird sound started again. Then it disappeared.**

"**Sam, was that screech coming from Green Eyes?" I asked.**

"**Yes, but it hasn't helped me classify what Green Eyes is yet. Without a good look and further study I can't even guess what it is."**

"**We're not even sure if it's a mammal, reptile, or fish." Ariel added.**

"**So Green Eyes might just be a plankton eater and not a man eater?"**

"**Could be, we just don't know." Ariel said.**

"**Sounds even better to me now. This'll be no problem after-- well, never mind. I'm going in!"**

"**Be careful!" Sam called as I jumped in. A good look around and no sign of Green Eyes.**

_**He was here a second ago… Alright, where's that Dragonball?**_

**I took off to the reef and began there. My little pack on my hip carried the camera, the tagging device, and a place of the Dragonball, plus I had a headset so I could talk to Sam and Ariel.**

"**Do you see anything, Katie? Over." Ariel called when I resurfaced.**

"**Nope, not a thing. I'm going deeper. Over." I replied.**

**I took off a little deeper and transformed into Water A-SSJ. This way I wouldn't need diving equipment and I could move faster, and I wouldn't have to come up for air.**

**Water A-SSJ makes me look like an embodiment of water. My skin turns blue, my hair turns aquamarine, and my hands and feet turn webby. I can breathe above or below water, and I can move very fast. Every form has wings of some kind, and in this case it was a dorsal fin. And, since I didn't power up before I transformed, I didn't gain a large amount of power, so I wouldn't harm the environment.**

**Deeper and deeper I dived, searching under every seashell and in every crevice. An eel nearly ripped off my finger, too.**

**Some dolphins joined with me and their fun attitude was contagious. I ended up playing with them for almost an hour, forgetting every worry.**

"**Katie, are you okay? You've been down there a long time. Over." Ariel called.**

"**I'm playing with the dolphins. Still no sign of the Dragonball or Green Eyes. Over."**

"**That's because Green Eyes is _here_. He came back to the boat, and he hasn't stopped circling us since you went in. Over."**

"**I'm coming back. Over." I waved goodbye to the dolphins and swam back to the boat. My mission may be Dragonball hunting, but I couldn't let my new friends get hurt. No one else is ever going to get hurt because of me ever again.**

**When I got to the boat what I saw was amazing. Green Eyes was a, well, a Loch Ness monster looking thing. It was the size of a whale, and its skin was smooth like a whale. It had a long neck and a small head, though the head was far larger than myself. Its head reminded me of a crocodile, and each of his four fins was my length. Its tail was long with a fin at the end, and there was a large spine down its back.**

_**Oh my goodness. This is amazing. Oh, the camera!**_

**I took out the camera and took a shot, but Green Eyes didn't like that one bit and came after me. It started that sound again, but it was different underwater. It was more like a whale now, whereas above water it sounded like a terrible scream.**

**Green Eyes opened its mouth and I saw rows of razor sharp teeth. It lunged at me, but I got out of the way and turned to face it.**

_**I guess that rules out plankton eater.**_

"**Katie, get out of there now! Over."**

"**Not yet. I gotta make contact. Over."**

**Green Eyes came at me again and I swam around the side of the boat. It followed me, and every time it got close to me it would back off.**

"**Sam, I think its… playing with me. Over."**

"**What? I didn't catch that. Over." Sam said.**

"**Green Eyes is _playing_ with me, over."**

"**Really? That's amazing! Take some more pictures, over."**

**So I did, and Green Eyes would roar again. When I moved near Green Eyes, it would back away, not letting me any closer. I wanted to make contact somehow.**

_**Goku always said to follow my heart, so I guess that's what I'll do now.**_

"**I won't hurt you, I want to be friends. See?" I held out my hands and Green Eyes did a roll, looking at me curiously.**

"**Sam, I think Green Eyes is a juvenile… whatever it is. Over."**

"**Place the tracker! Over."**

"**I'll try, over."**

**I moved closer to Green Eyes, but it moved away again.**

"**Please let me get closer. I won't hurt you." I tried again, but it still backed away. It wasn't threatening me, but it was scared and curious at the same time.**

**It backed away from me and bumped into the boat. He was getting scared, and I was afraid that if it panicked it might over turn the boat.**

"**_Let me get closer. I won't hurt you._" mental contact was all I could think of to make contact, and it worked.**

"**_What are you? You look funny. I've never seen a creature like you before._"**

"**_I come from the surface. My name is Katie, what's yours?_" I asked.**

"**_Mama called me Tyde. But mama died a long time ago. Now I'm all alone._"**

"**_How did she die?_"**

"**_She got sick. That was ten years ago._"**

_**Does that mean she died because of Roxx? Why do I keep hurting people?**_

"**_Tyde, I have some friends on the boat that would like to meet you. Would you like to meet them?_"**

"**_I'm scared. Mama always came to the surface when something bad happened, and I do too._"**

"**_The bad thing is gone, but there are some nice people that would really like to meet you._"**

"**_Will you go with me?_"**

"**_Of course._" So I swam to the surface and called up to Sam and Ariel.**

"**Hey guys, her name is Tyde!" Tyde lifted her head and neck way out of the water and moved it over to the boat. Sam and Ariel froze.**

"**_I don't think they like me._" She said, turning to me.**

"**_They're a little scared of you. Wait just a second._"**

**I jumped into the boat and placed my hand on Tyde's snout, patting it.**

"**Katie, what happened to you?" Sam asked.**

"**Oh, this? It's one of my abilities. But see? She's friendly. She's more scared of you than you are of her."**

**Ariel moved closer first and copied me, patting Tyde's snout. The Sam came closer and looked her over.**

"**Amazing. Reptilian, a juvenile, female plesiosaur. But there are gills, too. A reptile with gills, this'll rewrite all the biology books!"**

"**Isn't she sweet, dad?" Ariel asked, petting Tyde.**

"**Sam, we just can't put a tracker on her. Once word gets out about her, this place will be flocked with tourists and hunters. She's the only one of her kind left." I pleaded.**

"**You're right, Katie. I'll keep the pictures for myself, and I'll mail you a copy since you know about her, if you like. I'll write that there is no creature here and I'll make up an excuse about the green eyes everyone sees. A school of fish or something."**

"**Thanks, Sam."**

"**Katie, how did you communicate with her?" Ariel asked.**

"**I have a psychic ability. I can communicate with others with my mind. I had to calm her down or someone might have gotten hurt."**

"**Katie, ask her about the Dragonball." Ariel said.**

"**Oh, good idea."**

**I turned and faced Tyde, looking right into her big green eyes.**

"**_Tyde, I have a question for you. Have you seen one of these nearby?_" I took out one of the Dragonballs and showed it to her.**

"**_Yes, I have. I saw one in the tunnel that leads to my cave._"**

"**_Can you take me there?_"**

"**_Sure!_"**

"**I'm going under, she knows where it is. I'll be back soon." I jumped back into the water and followed Tyde down, deeper and deeper.**

**Soon we came to an opening in the sea floor, and Tyde went through it. I followed reluctantly and soon it opened into a massive cavern.**

"**_Down there._" Tyde pointed with a fin to a shiny rock in the floor. I picked it up and made sure that in fact it was a Dragonball, so I placed it in my bag and we went back up to the surface. All of that took 30 minutes.**

**Once at the surface I jumped into the boat and took out the Dragonball. Then I started to cry.**


	29. Dragonball Hunting 4: Venom Stop

**Chapter 29: Dragonball Hunting**

**Part 4: Venom Stop**

"**Katie, what is it?" Ariel asked. I fell to my knees as I looked at the Dragonball, and I released my Water A-SSJ form in the process. It was the 4-star ball, Goku's Dragonball.**

"**Its Goku's Dragonball. I found it, Goku! Look!" I said, showing it to the sky and still crying. I didn't know why I was crying.**

"**Goku was one of your friends that died?"**

"**Yes. His family sort of uses this Dragonball as their symbol."**

"**_Katie, do you want to play some more?_" Tyde asked, looking closer to the Dragonball and me.**

"**_No Tyde, I think I'll go lay down for a while._"**

**So I went below deck, took a shower and changed into some normal clothes. I went to the bed in my room and just lay there, staring at the ceiling as tears fell down my cheeks.**

_**Oh Goku, I miss you so much. Why didn't I miss you so much the other times you were gone? I guess that's because I knew you'd be back, no problem. You took after me like a dad, and you were a great cousin. And as Kakorot… you weren't Goku anymore, but you were still good to me.**_

_**Cell, I miss you even more. I still hope I can save your soul, but it may only be a wishful thinking. I took you for granted because I thought I could never lose you, since you were dead already.**_

_**And then there's Affray. Who exactly was he? I know he was my younger brother, but was he even born when I left the planet? Was he ever real?**_

_**Why can't I stop thinking of Goku and Cell? Everything I do reminds me of them. Even using the bathroom reminds me of Cell, but I guess when our first real conversation revolved around toilet paper, who could blame me. Every time I eat I think of Goku, and every dream I have has the two of them in it.**_

**That next day I broke and went for another swim with Tyde. I dived in and the first thing we did was play underwater tag with the dolphins. Sam and Ariel use a mini-sub and watched.**

"**_Katie, why can I talk to you but not the other people?_"**

"**_I'm just different than them._"**

"**_Why don't they play with us? Do they know how to play tag?_"**

"**_Yes, they think its fun, but they can't breathe underwater like we can._"**

"**_Why not?_" Tyde asked, doing another roll.**

"**_They just can't, silly! You're it!_" I tagged her and swam away. She started chasing me again and didn't ask anymore questions as we played. When the sun started to set I got out of the water.**

"**Katie, we decided while you were playing with Tyde that we're going to move out here and protect Tyde. All it would take is one fisherman to decide he was tired of Green Eyes and then she'd be the next day's special."**

"**That's great. Oh, I didn't pay you yet, did I?"**

"**That's okay, you don't have to pay us. You've helped a lot."**

"**I insist. Besides, how are you going to move out here without a house? This'll help at least." I got out my checkbook and started filling out the check for 10,000 Zenie.**

"**Thank you, Katie." Sam said as I handed him the check.**

"**No problem, just promise me you'll protect her."**

"**Can do." Sam said as we shook hands.**

"**So, when are you going after the next Dragonball?" Ariel asked.**

"**In the morning, though I have plenty of time, I guess, but the sooner the better."**

**So after another night on the _Sea Searcher_ I got my stuff and said bye to Tyde.**

"**So, where you want off at?" Ariel asked.**

"**That's okay, I'll fly from here." I took out the Dragon Radar and saw that another Dragonball was to the west.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.**

"**Another ability of mine. I'll come back to visit you guys. Wait till Goku hears about this!" I kicked off and started to hover above the boat.**

"**Good luck, Katie. Hope you find all the Dragonballs soon!"**

"**Thanks, bye!"**

**A few weeks later and I now have 5 Dragonballs, and I'm on the trail of the next one. All that's left are the 1-star and 6-star balls.**

**Now that I was in a desert, and I thought of Yamcha again. He was the Desert Bandit, after all. He helped me a lot, though it was rough at first. Turns out he was jealous of me. I was kind of flattered and shocked. I didn't think he would, or anyone for that matter, could be jealous of me. But I've done a lot of growing up since then.**

**The best thing about the desert is having a Humvee to drive through it. Another capsule in my set. Air conditioner, CD player, and a great speaker system make desert traveling bearable.**

**So with my pack in the seat next to me, and the sun high above me I drove through the desert, following the Radar to the next Dragonball.**

**Soon enough the radar showed that I was right on top of the Dragonball. I stopped the car and got out, looking around. I followed the radar and there was a large hole, and the radar pointed to it. Against logic I went on into the large hole, only realizing after I crawled in what it was.**

"**Oh, that was smart! Who do I think I am, the Crocodile Hunter?" It was a rattle snake lair. But as long as the snake was gone, I'd be fine.**

**Soon I saw something shiny down the tunnel, and using my Sayjin eyes I saw that it was the 1-star ball.**

**But then my Sayjin hearing picked up the distinct sound of a rattle. I froze, and looking closer I saw that the snake was coiled around the Dragonball.**

"**Oh, God Dammit!" I said. And I rarely cuss _and_ say God's name in vain, so you know it was a bad situation.**

**I got a little closer, and the snake rattled again. I quietly moved my hand out towards the Dragonball, tension building as I moved stiffly. I got my hand on the Dragonball and the snake lunged.**

**My reflexes weren't fast enough in the small space and I felt the pinch and sting of venomous fangs piercing my skin. I screamed, but the snake only slithered away, further into its den.**

**I packed away the Dragonball and made my way out of the den. In the sunlight I saw the two distinct fang marks in my hand, blood and venom oozing out. I was fighting the urge to lick my wound as I held my hand. Another Sayjin thing.**

"**Well that rules out a dry bite, but hopefully not too much venom got in." I got to the car and took out the first aide capsule, which was closer to a field medic set than only first aide. I took some alcohol and cleaned the bite, and did that sting like hell. Then I bandaged my hand and up my arm to slow down the blood flow.**

**I then got out the map. The nearest hospital was miles away, so I'd have to teleport. This self-discovery/Dragonball hunt was supposed to be teleport-free, but if my life was in danger I guess it'd be okay, right?**

**I packed up my car into its capsule and put everything in my pack, then teleported to the hospital. I hid the Dragonballs in my suitcase capsule before I left.**

**I walked into the hospital and immediately got hold of a doctor. He noticed my hand and came right over. He was a younger doctor, looked like he hadn't been out of school long, but long enough to have some experience.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Rattle Snake bite, happened about ten minutes ago."**

"**Come with me." I followed him and he led me to one of the beds in the emergency room. The room was mostly quiet, unlike what the TV shows always portray.**

"**Stay calm and be still." He said, then left for a moment. He returned with a nurse after a moment.**

**I was starting to feel the venom in my system. My hand was burning and so was everything else.**

"**You have to stay awake, is that clear?"**

"**Yeah, I'll stay awake." Though that was easier said than done. I was already getting drowsy, and focusing on anything was hard.**

**I had no idea what was happening, but I felt another pinch in my hand. Then the doctor asked me questions.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Katie Briefs."**

"**I'm Dr. Sydney. Do you have any family nearby?"**

"**No."**

"**Any one we can contact?"**

"**No." I didn't want anyone to worry, I'd be fine soon enough. Sayjins heal fast.**

"**Any ID?"**

"**Everything's in my bag."**

"**What kind of Rattle Snake was it?"**

"**I'm not sure, it was pretty big, though." My vision started getting fuzzy then.**

"**Okay, okay. Nurse, get some blankets. She going out on us." Then he turned back to me; "We just gave you some sedatives. You'll be okay." Then nothing.**

**I woke up feeling much better then when I fell asleep. The doctor was still there. We were in a private room and he was acting like he was waiting on me only.**

"**Your awake, that's good."**

"**How long was I asleep?"**

"**Only a few hours. It's dark out now, though, so you better get some more rest. We'll do the paper work in the morning."**

"**That's okay, we can do it now."**

"**If you're sure. That amount of venom would have killed anyone else. You're a pretty strong girl, you're lucky."**

"**Yeah, so I'm told." I sighed.**

"**These are just some routine questions. Where were you when the snake bit you?"**

"**In the Bear Desert."**

"**The Bear Desert? But that 100 miles out of town. How'd you get here so fast?"**

"**Is that routine as well?"**

"**No, but when you got here you said the snake had bitten you ten minutes beforehand. And you did pretty well giving yourself first aide."**

"**I'm not as normal as you think. I have many unique abilities."**

"**Except for warding away snakes."**

"**Yeah. Alright, I'll explain everything. I was out treasure hunting and the artifact I was looking for was in this large hole. Only after I was inside it did I realize it was a Rattlesnake den. I found my relic, but then the snake found me. I put away the relic and crawled out of the den to my car and administered first aide, then I teleported here."**

"**You can teleport? Well, I've seen weirder things happen. I don't doubt that if what the rest of what you're saying is true, and it seems like it is. Except we did find any relic in you bag."**

"**It's in a capsule. I was hiding it, just in case. Can't be too careful."**

"**Alright, well, its seems like that's it. You'll have to stay overnight for observation, but if everything's okay you'll be released after lunch tomorrow."**

"**I'll warn you right now, I'm a big eater. My whole family is. We can't go to most restaurants because we've been kicked out for eating so much."**

"**Alright, I'll warn the kitchen staff. Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."**

**Then he left and I looked around the room. My bag was right across the room, and I was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor.**

**I got up and carefully got my bag and I checked it. I was still woozy from the medication. Everything was in place. I went on and checked the Radar, but it was busted.**

_**Great, now what do I do? I can't find the Dragonballs without the radar? Maybe I can fix it myself. Bulma did teach me everything she knows.**_

**I was released and I rented a hotel. For a while all I did was stare at the phone. I was debating about calling the others, but in the end I decided not to. I had heard that no news is good news, so I'd wait.**

_**I'll wait until I have the last Dragonball. Then I'll contact the others so they can meet with Goku.**_

_**And maybe Cell…**_

**I worked on the radar for 6 hours, but I finally fixed it. I ordered room service and ate a good meal and then went to bed. I'd be back on the hunt tomorrow.**


	30. Dragonball Hunting 5: Hunt's End

**Chapter 30: Dragonball Hunting**

**Part 5: Hunt's End**

**So here I am now in the fields. I'm getting close to the last Dragonball, so close I can already hear Goku's voice. So close I can already here Cell's voice.**

**And since I was so close, I decided to contact the people who needed to be contacted.**

"**_King Enma, this is Katie. Can you hear me okay?_"**

"**_Sure! What is it you want, Katie?_"**

"**_I'm getting ready to wish back Goku, so could you send him to Kami's Lookout?_"**

"**_Sure! No problem! I'll get him right now._"**

"**_Thanks King Enma, bye!_"**

**I jumped over a fallen tree as I saw the orange ball shine in the sunlight.**

"**_Piccolo, this is Katie, can you hear me?_"**

"**_Yes, I can hear you. What is it?_"**

"**_I'm about to summon the dragon. Can you contact the others? Goku will be at the Lookout._"**

"**_Yeah, I'll do that. We haven't heard from you since you left, how are you?_"**

"**_I'm fine, tell the others I've had fun. And tell them I miss them._"**

"**_Alright._"**

"**_Bye, Piccolo._"**

**So I headed over to the final Dragonball, the 6-star ball, and it was easy to get this time around. The 4, 6, and 2-star balls were the hardest to find.**

**I placed all the Dragonballs in a circle, with the 4-star in the middle and just watched them pulsate. I had to wait just a few more minutes and then I could summon the dragon, but that wasn't the only reason I waited.**

**I was nervous. I had never summoned Shenron on my own. What if I messed up? What if I released the Shadow Dragons somehow? It doesn't help that Shenron himself is intimidating, but I had faced scarier things.**

**_I have, haven't I? I've done so much good for the world, for the dimension. Sure, two almighty bad guys came for me, but I stopped them and I saved innocent people. I can stop blaming myself, like Mirai said. _I stood up tall and started to summon Shenron.**

"**Dragon, by your name I summon you! Shenron!"**

**The sky turned dark and the wind began to blow. Purple lightening struck the Dragonballs and a yellow light burst out of the Dragonballs. Shenron appeared.**

"**You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak your wishes." I nearly passed out at his sight. I remembered the first time I saw him in reality, but this time he seemed so much bigger.**

"**For my first wish I wish to restore Goku and Cell to life!" his eyes began to glow red, but then he stopped.**

"**Your wish cannot be granted." Shenron roared.**

"**What?"**

"**I can revive the one known as Goku, but the one known as Cell cannot be brought back. His soul is gone, off to a place I cannot retrieve him."**

"**No! It can't be! Cell can't be gone! No! It's not fair! It's not fair!" I hit the ground and hit it with my fist, starting a small crater.**

"**Speak your two wishes." Shenron roared after a few minutes. I wiped my tears and got back up.**

"**Okay, okay. I wish to restore the life of Goku!" Shenron's eyes glowed red again, and after a moment he stopped.**

"**Your wish has been granted. Speak your next wish."**

"**I wish to repair the eyesight of Mirai No Trunks."**

"**Your wish has been granted."**

**Then the light show was over and the Dragonballs scattered again.**

**3rd P.O.V.-Lookout**

**Everyone was gathered at the Lookout, waiting patiently. Or not so patiently.**

"**What's taking so long? I thought she had the Dragonballs? Where is she?" Bulma asked.**

"**She'll be back when she's ready to come back." Vegeta said.**

**The sky went dark and everyone on the Lookout knew the reasoning. A moment later Goku stood on the Lookout.**

"**Goku! You're back!" Chi-chi ran to her husband and started to cry.**

"**Yeah, Chi-chi, I'm back. Calm down."**

"**Hey, I can see!" everyone turned to Mirai, who was taking off his sunglasses. "I can see you, Goku!"**

"**She did it, then." Bulma said.**

"**Who, Katie?" Goku asked.**

"**Yes, she went after the Dragonballs herself. She didn't want anyone to go with her." Vegeta said.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**She hasn't come back yet. You should have seen her, Goku."**

"**Yeah, she did great, dad." Gohan said.**

"**Especially after Cell…" Mirai started, but didn't have the heart to finish.**

"**What? What happened to Cell? Didn't he go back to HFIL?"**

"**His soul was destroyed, Kakorot. He died in the illusion, and since he was only a spirit, his soul was destroyed."**

"**Poor Cell. Poor Katie. Those two were best friends."**

"**Yes. She came to me after the fight. She said she wanted to find the Dragonballs on her own so she could discover who she really is. She must have tried to restore Cell, but obviously that didn't work." Vegeta said.**

"**Well, she'll be back. It shouldn't be too hard to for her to discover who she is. After all, we all know." Goku said.**


	31. Cell's Last Gift

**AN: Here we are, the last chapter (sniff)!**

**I want to thank all my loyal readers, Thomas Drovin, SSJ Naomi, and lovethestory, and anyone else I may not mention. I got the most reviews from these three (And just in case, if I misspelled your name, I'm sorry!).**

**Now, on with the last chapter of Conceivable Destiny!**

**Chapter 31: Cell's Last Gift**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Finally I'm going home. I know who I am. After two more months, I was ready.**

**I'm Katie, a girl in a paradise of a home. I'm also Katrin, the Angel Sayjin, and, even though I hate to admit it, I'm Katherine the Slaughterer. I'm all of these. I'm a Sayjin, but I have a human touch to my heart. I also have a Light, but that light has its dark side. I'm married to the best guy in the dimension, and I've got two wonderful kids. And now that I know, I'm going home.**

**I landed at Capsule Corp. and walked in. It was starting to get cold out now, so I had on a big sweatshirt. It was quiet, but not for long.**

"**Vegeta! Get back here with my cookies!" Bulma screeched.**

"**Its mine now!" I heard Vegeta call back.**

"**Vegeta! I'll turn off the Gravity machine and I won't turn it back on unless I get back my chocolate-chip cookies!"**

**I decided to end this, though I hated to. It was comic gold.**

"**I'm home!" I called. Vegeta and Bulma poked their heads around the corner of the hall, and both were surprised.**

"**So you're back. How was it?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Fine, great. We'll have to get everyone over here so I can tell everything, but first I need to talk to Mirai. Where is he?"**

"**Moping around in your part of the building. He just isn't the same without you around." Bulma said.**

"**Great. Why don't we all have dinner tomorrow? Like a party? I have an announcement that everyone needs to know."**

"**Sure, I was just telling Vegeta that we needed to have a welcome back party for you whenever you returned."**

"**Yes, and she told me, and she told me." Vegeta sighed. He was holding the cookie bag, but Bulma snatched it and ran.**

"**Hey! That's mine!" Vegeta cried as he started after Bulma. I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**No, its mine! You stole it!"**

"**I'm the Prince of Sayjins, and if I say those cookies are mine, then they're mine!" that got me laughing harder. I headed up the stairs as I heard Bulma and Vegeta argue in the distance. I reached our room and saw Mirai holding a picture. It was our group shot from a few years back. We were all in it, even Cell was there. I insisted, so they agreed.**

**I carefully set my bag in the chair near the door and I came up and put my hands over Mirai's eyes.**

"**I'll give you two guesses." I said. He instantly turned around to see me.**

"**Katie, your back!" he swept me off my feet and spun me around, and we laughed.**

"**Yeah, I just got in." I laughed.**

"**You did it, you restored Goku and my eyes. I'm sorry about Cell."**

"**You don't have to be. I found out what his other gift is."**

"**Really? What?" in response, I lifted my shirt over my stomach. It was noticeably swollen.**

"**I'm pregnant, Mirai No Trunks."**

"**What, but we haven't-" I stopped him.**

"**I know." I placed my shirt back down, "Cell placed the remains of his soul into me. He's going to be reborn. I talked to King Enma after I found out, and that's what he told me."**

"**But how? Don't we have to, you know-"**

"**Mirai, it's a miracle. Cell isn't gone, and we'll have another baby. I'm glad your not angry, Mirai, but-"**

"**Why would I be angry? Cell was an android, he wasn't built to reproduce like we do. He knew you would be the perfect mother for him, and he knew you'd be smart enough to figure out this is him. Cell had too much honor to disrespect you or me by doing this any other way, anyway."**

"**Yeah, he did. I know this is him, and I'm glad I know what happened to him. I'm glad he isn't gone forever."**

**So that's my second story. Cell, well, he's my son now. Codie Allen Briefs. And when you match up the letter just right, you can see Cell written. Codie Allen. See? CELL C-odi-E a-LL-en!**

**He's a good boy, too. Really smart, really strong, and really nice. He isn't Cell, but at least I know where Cell's soul is now.**

**But we decided not to tell anyone _who_ Codie is. That would just be too weird, and he might be treated differently. I want our family and friends to know him only as my third son.**

**And I'm me again. I know who I am, and I know who my friends and family are. I went to HFIL and found Raditz. We're getting along okay, now that he knows.**

**I visited my Sayjin family with King Enma's help, but I only had an hour in Otherworld. Since I could teleport in and out of HFIL, a time limit seemed useless.**

**I had to ask Bardock an important question. I didn't have time to find my parents in Otherworld, so I had to ask him. I asked him if he knew anything about Affray.**

"**Uncle Bardock, are my parents up here?"**

"**Yeah, somewhere. But I can't ever find them. And don't be so formal, Bardock will do."**

"**I wanted to ask them. But maybe you can help."**

"**Sure thing. I'm still amazed to see that my niece became the Angel. Once I get over that, though, getting favors from me won't be so easy." He laughed.**

"**I see. Did I have a brother?"**

"**A brother? Let me think… you were sent to another planet as a baby, probably about two years old, and then you never came back. Your mom came back, half-dead from a mission. Your dad had died. The doctors found that she was pregnant, and took the baby because she was dying, you see. I never found out what happened to the baby."**

"**I see." this was coming together.**

"**I'm guessing that you were 'saved' by the council then. Your parents had died, and soon after that, we all died."**

"**I bet no one has told you this, but thanks for trying to stop Frieza."**

"**What?" he was shocked, but he tried not to show it.**

"**I know about your visions. I know what you saw."**

"**Then you know that I also saw you?"**

"**I guessed."**

"**I saw you as an Angel once, but I never knew it was you, my niece."**

"**My pass is out. I gotta go."**

"**Tell Kakorot I'm proud of him. I'm proud of both of you."**

**So maybe memories aren't the only things that define us. Memories help shape us, but perhaps our souls are destined to stay the same. Codie isn't evil, but Cell really wasn't, either. Cell was following his programming. But ask for me, I'm Katie Katrin Briefs, a Sayjin warrior and a mother of three. A wife and a dimension guardian. A good friend and a good enemy. I'm me.**

**The End**

**AN: That's it! How was it? Review please!**

**Look for my next story coming soon, _Altered Destiny_! It'll be up soon!**


End file.
